La Flor de Loto
by Rayber The Lotus Flower
Summary: La flor que nace en la adversidad es la mas hermosa y rara de todas. Pero ella aún seguía en las profundidades, un capullo que no sabe si marchitarse o florecer. Tigresa tiene miedo porque ¿como puedes florecer si todo lo que amas a sido destruido?, Aún así hay una voz detrás suyo que le dice que se levante. No sabe si es Po, pero sabe que debe hacerle caso... por el bien de China
1. Pintura

**Rayber: he decidido modificar mi primera historia…¿Por qué?...no les diré los motivos…. Leenla y espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Pintura.**

 _Las historias tienen un comienzo y un final pero conocer el inicio dará a entender la historia y el origen de esta._

 _500 años atrás se dio a conocer la profecía del Guerrero Dragón, que fue entregada en las manos de Oogway, pero esta sabia tortuga también cometió errores, también tuvo secretos y el mas grande de todos fue el de la profecía, Oogway no contó todo, nunca reveló la historia detrás de esta..._

 _Los datos fueron distorsionados...y no fue exactamente hace 500 años..._

* * *

El valle de la paz, un lugar que ganó su nombre gracias a los guerreros que a lo largo de los años han defendido este valle, pero esto concierne sacrificio y honor. La campana que marca el amanecer sonó y cinco guerreros salen de sus habitaciones para saludar a su maestro.

-buenos días maestro- dijeron al unísono, pero alguien faltaba, el maestro Shifu caminó hacia la habitación del panda pero no abrió la puerta, esbozó una sonrisa y habló.

-dejemoslo dormir, ademas hoy tienen el día libre-el panda rojo se retiró del lugar.

-¿y ahora que?-preguntó Grulla.

-no se tú pero yo tengo planes- dijo Mantis y se fue dando brincos.

-yo supongo que planificaré algunas bromas- dijo Mono rascándose la nuca.

-¿ni siquiera se preguntan por que Shifu nos dio el día libre?- preguntó Víbora.

-es lo de siempre-Víbora no le entendió a Grulla- me explico...han pasado dos años desde que Oogway murió y todos los años y el mismo día Shifu va al durazno a meditar.

-oh...lo había olvidado- dijo Víbora.

-¿vamos a desayunar?- preguntó Grulla.

\- claro, pero sin Po no hay desayuno-Víbora miró y vio que Mono y Tigresa ya se habían ido-¿cuanto tiempo pasamos hablando?

-no lo se...pero podríamos ir al restaurante del Sr. Ping, debemos dejar descansar a Po, no olvides que él derrotó a tres villanos-ambos fueron al valle y Po quedó plácidamente dormido.

Shifu recién había llegado- el viejo durazno-dijo y se sentó en posición de loto, empezó a meditar, se puso a pensar en Po, él debía ser el sucesor de Oogway por lo cual pasaría a ser maestro del palacio de jade, pero sigue siendo inmaduro, Shifu sentía que no estaba preparado pero el chi era una de las últimas enseñanzas de Oogway, ya no había nada mas que enseñarle a Po, debía convertirse en maestro pero ¿cuando?

Grulla y Víbora desayunaron en el restaurante del Sr. Ping, este les dio dos platos de fideos de cortesía de la casa, ambos charlaron de algún tema y el tiempo pasó muy rápido hasta que llegó Po.

-veo que despertó el dormilón-dijo Grulla.

Po se sentó en la mesa-¿por que no me despertaron?...aún mas importante ¿por que no están entrenando?

-¿recuerdas que día es hoy?-preguntó Víbora.

-ah...el tema de Shifu ¿no?-dijo Po.

-exacto-el estomago de Po rugió-creo que necesitas desayunar, ¿llamo a tu padre?

-no es necesario Víbora, voy a prepararme mi propio desayuno- Po se levantó y fue a la cocina, en cuanto entró recibió un sartenazo de parte de su padre- PAPÁ ...¿por que hiciste eso?

-porque nunca me visitas- Ping dejó la sartén y se puso a cortar vegetales-y supongo que esta no es una visita.

-eh...tienes razón, solo vine a prepararme una sopa-Po pensó la situación un momento- pero hoy tengo día libre así que podría ayudarte con el trabajo.

-entonces desayuna rápido y empieza a ayudarme-Ping siguió cocinando y Po se sirvió un poco de sopa que ya estaba hecha y desayuno lo mas rápido posible, se puso su típico delantal de trabajo y empezó a repartir platos.

Víbora y Grulla solo lo observaron- veo que con el señor Ping cualquier situación puede convertirse en trabajo-Grulla emitió una leve risa ante el comentario de su amiga- ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos?

-¿juntos?- preguntó Grulla.

-bueno si no tienes nada que hacer...podríamos ir a caminar por el valle-dijo Víbora.

-claro- ambos se fueron.

Po aún seguía sirviendo platos y siguió hasta el mediodía, decidió tomar un descanso para almorzar, luego de haberlo hecho fue hasta su habitación y se recostó, cerró los ojos pero los abrió al instante, no tenía sueño, se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó su habitación, un desorden total, al pie de su cama había una caja, la abrió y encontró sus figuras de acción, seguramente su padre las había guardado, una le llamo la atención, tomó la figura de Tigresa, a la chica que tanto quería o ¿amaba?, este sentimiento nació en Gongmen y siguió creciendo con el tiempo, miró la figura detenidamente, cada detalle.

-¿cuando le vas a decir?- Po volteó, su padre estaba al lado suyo.

-¿de que hablas papá?- preguntó Po nervioso.

-hijo soy tu padre...lo se todo- Ping tomó la figura de acción de Tigresa- dudó mucho que la tengas guardada en una caja para siempre- Ping la guardó en la caja, Po no entendió la ultima frase, acaso era una ¿metáfora?

\- papá...-Ping lo miró a los ojos-...¿como uno se le puede declarar a una chica?

-bueno...podrías invitarla a cenar o... llevarla a algún lugar hermoso o especial para ella y ahí confesarle tus sentimientos- a Po se le iluminó el rostro de alegría.

-bien lo intentaré-Po se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-recuerda que si todo sale bien quiero que me traigas nietos- dijo Ping.

-PAPÁ!- gritó Po desde la cocina, salió del restaurante y empezó a caminar- algo especial para ella...algo...aaaaaah ¿por qué es tan difícil?- paró de caminar- ya sé...solo tengo que hablar con Tigresa y sacarle algún dato clave- Po fue corriendo al palacio, aunque se demoró por las malvadas y diabólicas escaleras, o al menos es así como pensaba Po, entró al salón de los héroes, vio a Mono y Mantis con un recipiente - ¿que hacen?

Ambos giraron a ver a Po, se le acercaron y Mono le susurró-esto será nuestra broma maestra- ambos rieron, Po miró el recipiente, este contenía un liquido espeso y verde, ademas olía muy mal.

-bueno...no me importa, ¿han visto a Tigresa?- preguntó Po.

-no la hemos visto desde la mañana- dijo Mantis.

-entonces iré a buscarla- Po se fue corriendo al salón de entrenamiento, pero Tigresa no estaba ahí, a Po esto le pareció extraño, siguió buscando por todos lados pero no la encontraba, y solo quedaba un lugar donde no había buscado, las barracas, en el caminó se puso a pensar, él nunca había entrado a la habitación de Tigresa, no le gustaba irrumpir la privacidad de su amiga.

Po llegó a la habitación de la felina, no sabía si entrar o no, lentamente abrió la puerta sin provocar ningún ruido, y la vio a ella sentada en posición de loto, estaba de espaldas, en el suelo habían montones de pergaminos y en uno de ellos ella parecía estar escribiendo algo, pues tenía un pincel en su mano, a su alrededor había pequeños recipientes de ¿pintura?, ella no estaba escribiendo...estaba dibujando, Po intentó acercarse pero el agudo oído de la felina lo escuchó, giró y vio a Po, inmediatamente tomó aquello que estaba dibujando, se levantó y lo puso tras su espalda-¿que haces aquí?- preguntó ella algo molesta.

-perdón...no quería molestarte, solo te estaba buscando-dijo Po completamente nervioso.

-¿para que?-preguntó la felina.

-es que quería hablar contigo-Po miró la habitación- ¿puedo preguntar el motivo de este desorden?

-no te incumbe- Tigresa, empezó a enrollar los pergaminos que estaban en el suelo y los guardaba en un baúl de bambú, el dibujo lo dejó en el suelo, Po lo recogió, la pintura aún estaba fresca, la felina había dibujado una especie de dragón de color rojo y unas cuantas flores de loto debajo de este, el dragón se veía sereno, en completa paz, Tigresa vio a Po he inmediatamente le arrebató el pergamino- no revises mis cosas-dijo enojada, lo iba a enrollar pero Po la detuvo.

-no lo enrolles, la pintura está fresca y el dibujo se va a arruinar-dijo Po.

\- eso no te importa, es solo un dibujo.

-pues a mi me gusta- la felina se detuvo y volteó para ver al panda.

-¿de verdad...te gusta?-la voz de Tigresa era delicada no como en otras ocasiones.

-pienso que eres una artista- Tigresa esbozó una sonrisa- ¿quiere que te ayude a limpiar este desastre?

-claro- ambos guardaban los pergaminos, Po notó la habitación de Tigresa, tenía una cama, una mesita de noche, un armario y un baúl de bambú (ustedes ubiquen las cosas como quieran), los pergaminos tenían cosas escritas o dibujos, realmente dibujaba bien, todo era guardado en el baúl, era bastante grande, como del tamaño de la cama.

-¿desde cuando dibujas?-preguntó Po.

-bueno...desde pequeña- respondió ella con cierta inseguridad.

-¿que guardas en ese baúl?.

-cosas-respondió ella.

-¿cosas?...recuerdo que mi padre tenía muebles de bambú pero me los comí cuando era pequeño- Tigresa rió ante el comentario del panda, ella tenía una risa hermosa, cada día, hora, minuto, segundo se enamoraba mas de ella, ambos terminaron, ya había caído la noche.

-gracias por ayudarme Po- dijo Tigresa.

-denada- el estomago de Po rugió- creo que es hora de cenar.

-tu adelantate, iré de inmediato- dijo ella, Po salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿pintura?...es un buen comienzo- se dijo a si mismo, Tigresa no es radical, solo hay que hablar con ella y se puede encontrar a una felina distinta, de actitud suave y agradable, incluso alegre, pero ese baúl contiene secretos, contiene lo mas importante para Tigresa, Po llegó a la cocina y se puso a preparar sopa, sus amigos fueron llegando, primero Tigresa, luego Víbora y Grulla, y por ultimo Mono y Mantis, Po sirvió su sopa a cada uno de sus amigo y para Tigresa un plato de tofu, la cena fue tranquila, charlaron de algunas cosas, nada relevante y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Po se quedó a lavar platos- Víbora- la reptil que estaba a punto de irse volteó a verlo- ¿podemos hablar?

Víbora se sentó y Po enfrente de esta- ¿ocurre algo?

-si...es sobre Tigresa-Víbora lo miró con extrañeza- estoy...enamorado de ella.

-AAAAAAAAAH- Po le tapó la boca a Víbora, ella quitó la mano de Po- perdón...es que esto es muy emocionante.

\- el problema es que no se como decírselo-dijo Po.

-¿por qué no se lo dices con la seguridad que acabas de mostrar ahora?- preguntó la reptil.

\- no es tan sencillo, cuando estoy cerca de ella se me acelera el corazón, se me enredan las palabras, me pongo completamente nervioso-dijo Po.

-¿has pensado en que decirle?- preguntó Víbora.

-no...no se como decírselo, lo único que se es que le gusta la pintura-dijo Po.

-eso es un comienzo.

-si pero que mas puedo hacer, no conozco a Tigresa, no se sus gustos y por lo que sabemos ella no es para nada cursi-dijo Po avergonzado de no saber nada de su amiga.

-por ahora descansa y mañana pensaras que hacer, además tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, no creo que Tigresa se valla a ir de la noche a la mañana-dijo Víbora, ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Shifu había terminado la meditación, tomó su bastón y volteó para irse, pero alguien lo detuvo- ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco mas?- Shifu reconoció esa voz de inmediato, volteó y vio al maestro Oogway sentado bajo el durazno.

-MAESTRO OOGWAY…..¿de verdad es usted?-preguntó Shifu aún sorprendido.

-tu sabes que yo ya no sigo con vida, soy un espíritu-contestó la sabia tortuga.

-oh…eh…tengo…tantas preguntas-dijo Shifu emocionado.

-estar aquí no es fácil, solo puedes hacerme una pregunta.

Shifu meditó un momento, sabía cual era la pregunta perfecta- ¿Cuándo Po debe convertirse en maestro del palacio de jade?

-cuando él se sienta listo, sin miedo e inseguridades-respondió Oogway- Shifu debo advertirte que no todo será paz, las cosas empezaran a cambiar desde ahora en adelante, el mal esta avanzando cada vez mas, Shifu….prométeme que lo enfrentaras y que mantendrás a tus alumnos unidos.

-yo lo prometo, pero ¿Qué clase de villano se acerca?-preguntó Shifu.

-la pesadilla….en carne y hueso- Oogway desapareció en pétalos de durazno, Shifu debía descansar por lo cual decidió irse a dormir, pero sentía un escalofrío que le decía que las cosas no van a salir bien.

El palacio era silencio a medianoche, ni el mínimo ruido en el valle era escuchado, un zorrillo pasaba por las calles con un pequeño bolso, subió las escaleras y llegó a la entrada del palacio de jade, abrió su bolso y dejó un pergamino dorado, el zorrillo bajo al valle y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque de bambú.

* * *

 **Rayber: gracias por leer, si te ha gustado deja tu review.**


	2. ¡Atrapen al zorrillo!

**Capítulo 2: Atrapen al zorrillo.**

 _El Guerrero Dragón, un título que conlleva un gran sacrificio..._

 _¿para que fue elegido?..._ _solo yo lo se..._

* * *

La madrugada había llegado, el maestro Shifu se había levantado, decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco y se dirigió a la entrada del palacio, abrió las puertas para observar el valle, frente a la puerta se hallaba un pergamino dorado, Shifu lo tomó, iba a abrirlo pero por alguna razón la inseguridad le jugó en contra y decidió dejarlo en su habitación.

El amanecer surcó las montañas, la misma rutina pasaba para los guerreros del palacio de jade...o eso creían porque después del mediodía todo iba a cambiar. La hora del almuerzo llegó y con ella los cambios, todos almorzaban en el restaurante del Sr. Ping, estaban charlando sobre algunos temas, todo parecía normal.

-sigo pensando que la sopa del Sr. Ping es la mejor de China-dijo Mantis, todos lo miraron-¿que?

-Mantis exageras...es la mejor sopa del mundo-dijo Mono.

Po tomaba su sopa cuando desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del restaurante, un zorrillo caminaba por las calles, Po se centró en ver a ese peculiar personaje y dejó su sopa en la mesa, el zorrillo tenía una camisa de color verde oscuro y unos pantalones negros, pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, el zorrillo estaba frente a un puesto de manzanas y tenía un saco en sus manos, Po inmediatamente dedujo lo que haría.

-chicos, parece que hay un ladrón-Po apuntó al zorrillo.

-¿estas seguro que es un ladrón?- preguntó Víbora a lo cual Po asintió-esperemos un poco-todos observaron fijamente al zorrillo, el dueño del puesto se descuido un momento y el zorrillo lleno el saco de manzanas y salió corriendo.

Po y los demás siguieron al zorrillo de inmediato pero este se escabullía muy bien y lo perdieron de vista, decidieron dividirse, Grulla se elevó pero aún así no lo encontraba, los demás seguían buscando por tierra.

Tigresa divisó al zorrillo pero estaba muy lejos, vio que Po estaba buscando por esa zona-!PO ATRAPALO SE NOS ESCAPA!-gritó la felina para llamar la atención del panda - !PO!-vuelve a gritar.

-Descuida yo me encargo- Po persiguió al ladrón y logró atraparlo tomándolo del cuello, el saco de manzanas cae al suelo.

Detiene al ladrón y la gente empieza a darle las gracias y a elogiarlo sin darse cuenta de que su amiga se encontraba lejos de la situación-!HEY SUÉLTAME O SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-el zorrillo era una chica y esta tenía una voz gangosa.

-Y que se supone que puedes hacer si te tengo inmovilizada eh-decía el panda confiado de la situación.

-okay pero conste que te lo advertí-al terminar de decir esto solo se escuchó un estruendo y como un gas verde rodea casi todo el lugar del espectáculo mientras la gente corría por el apestoso olor que la zorillo había dejado.

-!QUE RAYOS! APESTA-Po se tapó la nariz mientras se echaba aire con la otra mano.

-esa fue mi arma secreta-apuntó a po con una guitarra- no me obligues a usarla de nuevo-se acerca un poco y po cae al suelo.

-¿espera de donde sacaste una guitarra?-preguntó el panda desconcertado.

-la verdad ... yo tampoco lo se-respondió- IIIIIIHHHHH !y si tengo poderes mágicos con los cuales puedo hacer aparecer cosas de la nada! aunque pensándolo bien ... !MEJOR ME VOY!-la zorrillo salió corriendo dejando a po un tanto confundido.

-eso eh fue raro- en ese instante tigresa le otorgó la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y en cuanto lo hace se alejó de inmediato.

-que ¿por que te alejas?-preguntó Po.

-digamos que tu olor no es el mas agradable del mundo- respondió ella- vamonos necesitas un baño y !EN SERIO APESTAS!- se tapó la nariz y se notó en su rostro la ligera expresión de náuseas.

¿pero y el zorrillo?- preguntó el panda.

Tigresa lo empuja y se lo llevó rodando hasta la casa del señor Ping lo mas rápido posible y manteniendo distancia, mientras Po se fue mareando en el camino.

Los demás siguieron buscando al zorrillo hasta el atardecer pero solo encontraron el saco de manzanas el cual devolvieron al dueño.

-¿donde estarán?-preguntó Víbora.

-seguramente están juntos viendo el atardecer-dijo Mono en forma burlesca.

-MONO-dijeron al unísono.

-¿por que no le preguntamos al Sr. Ping?-preguntó Grulla, todos se dirigieron al restaurante pero este estaba vacío-debe estar en la parte de atrás-todos fueron a la parte trasera del lugar y se encontraron con Po chapoteando en una bañera llena de salsa de tomate y al Sr. Ping fregándolo con un trapo, Tigresa estaba sentada en unas cajas de vegetales.

-¿donde estaban?-preguntó Víbora.

-¿atraparon al ladrón?-preguntó Mono.

-como ves ...aquí estamos-dijo Tigresa.

Po chapoteaba en la bañera, el Sr. Ping estrujó el trapo y lo puso en un balde con agua-bien...¿alguien mas quiere un baño?-nadie dijo nada ante la pregunta del Sr. Ping.

-Tigresa ¿quieres un baño?-preguntó Po.

-¿y oler a salsa de tomate todo el día?...no gracias-respondió ella algo irritada.

-¿tenemos que atrapar al ladrón?-todos miraron a Grulla-...frustramos un robo, no creo el zorrillo sea una amenaza.

-la zorrillo-dijo Po- era una chica.

Cuando Po terminó de bañarse volvieron al palacio, la noche cayó y no vieron a Shifu en toda la tarde, estaban cenando cuando entró Zeng.

-Guerrero Dragón- todos le pusieron atención- el maestro Shifu quiere hablar con usted, está en la gruta del dragón.

A Po le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar a Zeng, dejó su sopa en la mesa y salió de la cocina, en el camino pensaba por que Shifu quería hablar con él, no había hecho nada, y si quería regañarlo no tendría sentido, después del tiempo caminando llegó, agotado, a la gruta del dragón y ahí estaba Shifu meditando.

-¿Para que me llamó maestro?-preguntó Po nervioso.

-quiero hablar sobre tu futuro- Shifu se levantó y volteó a ver a Po.

-¿mi futuro?

-si, veo que has progresado bastante, ya has vencido a tres grandes villanos que amenazaron China...pero tu futuro está decidido-

-¿a que se refiere?... yo puedo seguir mi propio futuro-dijo Po algo extrañado con las palabras de Shifu.

-Po...te has comprometido en el camino del kung fu y ahora tu debes convertirte en maestro-Po quedó en shock por lo que le dijo el panda rojo.

-pero... aun no estoy listo, digo...eh...debería aprender mas cosas-

-Po...no hay nada mas que enseñarte, la maestría del chi es lo último que Oogway me enseñó-Po no podía articular ninguna palabra-y como una tradición debo enseñarte algo.

Shifu caminó hacia el gran dragón de piedra, lo observó por unos segundos, caminó a la parte de atrás y desapareció- ¿no vas a venir?-se escuchó la voz de Shifu, Po caminó hacia donde había desaparecido Shifu y ahí encontró una tela de enredaderas, Po puso su mano en estas, se sentía algo de aire, definitivamente había algo del otro lado, decidió atravesarlas y llegó a un túnel, ahí estaba Shifu esperándolo- sígueme- el panda siguió a Shifu hasta el final del túnel, en ese instante Po quedó cegado con la luz de la luna, ya regresando la vista se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar de meditación o algo así, había un pequeño lago con una cascada, el suelo solo era fina hierba, también se encontraba una estantería de bambú en la cual habían muchos pergaminos de colores y cerca de ahí se encontraba un árbol de durazno mas grande de lo normal.

-¿que es esto maestro Shifu?

-esto...es lo que Oogway me mostró antes de convertirme en maestro del palacio de jade- se acercó al estantería- aquí están guardados todos los secretos de la sabia tortuga.

-entonces ¿quiere decir que aprenderé secretos antiguos?- Shifu asintió-SSSSSSSIIIIIII, VOY ROMPER PAREDES, ME HARÉ INVENCIBLE, SERÉ INVISIBLE- Po miró a Shifu-disculpe es la emoción.

-tranquilo yo también me sentí de esa forma-Po seguía emocionado- tu debes ascender a maestro pero solo cuando tus miedos he inseguridades se vayan.

-bueno sobre eso- Po jugaba con sus dedos- aún hay cosas pendientes que arreglar.

-lo entiendo, entonces como aún no estas listo, deberás entrenar conmigo-

Po saltaba de la alegría- ¿y cuando empezamos?-dijo dejando de saltar.

-si quieres ahora, aquí hay muchos pergaminos que no he abierto, secretos que no he revelado y tu me ayudarás a descifrarlos todos.

Shifu y Po se quedaron un buen rato abriendo pergaminos la mayoría eran temas de sabiduría pero ambos sabían que mas tarde vendrían los de técnicas secretas y esas cosas, luego decidieron irse a dormir, pero era tanta la emoción que tenía el panda que decidió bajar al valle, caminó por las calles, todo era tan sereno de noche hasta que escuchó una ¿guitarra? ¿quien está despierto a esa hora de la noche...claro aparte de él?, siguió el ruido hasta las afueras del valle y la guitarra dejó de sonar.

-nos encontramos de nuevo-

-Po miró hacia un árbol y ahí se encontraba la zorrillo- baja.

-¿por que? yo no he hecho nada- caminó por una rama- ademas yo no soy la que huele a salsa de tomatEEEEEEEEEEEEE-la rama se rompió.

Po se puso en posición de combate- alto alto alto en serio vas a golpear a una dama indefensa- dijo levantándose y moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

-intentaste robar un puesto de manzanas y que yo sepa...no estas indefensa- dijo Po sin deshacer su postura.

-¿podríamos omitir eso?- Po no respondió- okey tomaré eso como un no-Po atacó a la zorrillo pero esta bloqueó el ataque con su guitarra-¿con que quieres pelear?-ella se movió a la izquierda y golpeó la barriga de Po con la guitarra- pues peleemos

El panda se lanzó al ataque pero la zorrillo no lo golpeaba ni esquivaba solo corría lejos de él y en algún momento lograba pegarle con la guitarra- no huyas ¿o eres cobarde?

-no...no...en realidad soy precavida.

-eso no tiene sentido- en eso una rama le cae a Po en la cabeza.

-ves los arboles aquí son muy inestables, lo mejor es alejarse de ellos- parecía que la zorrillo se estaba burlando de él- ejemplo- ella golpeó un árbol con su guitarra y este cayó en dirección a Po.

El panda apenas esquivo el árbol- ¿ESTAS LOCA?- gritó Po.

-pero por supuesto que estoy loca y ademas no creo que estés en condiciones de ganar esta batalla si así se le puede llamar a esto.

-ya déjate de tonterías...tu eres una ladrona debo arrestarte.

-claro por supuesto-dijo ella burlándose -¿tienes pruebas de que yo haya robado?

-pues yo te vi y los cinco furiosos y varia gente del valle te vieron.

-pero no robé- Po se puso a pensar un momento- ves...no tienes razones para arrestarme.

-pero eres una ladrona.

-pero no tienes evidencia, y olvidando esto me llamó Lin-dijo ella dándole la mano.

Po no sabía si darle la mano pero de todas maneras lo hizo, se veía amigable pero ¿EN QUE ESTA PENSANDO? ELLA ES UNA LADRONA, iba a atraparla pero Lin se le adelantó y jaló su mano para que Po se estampara contra el suelo- auch.

-JJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJA COF...COF...¿por que siempre me pasa lo mismo?, bueno ADIÓS- Lin salió corriendo dejando a Po en el suelo.

Luego de ese extraño encuentro Po volvió al palacio de jade, el sol saldría en dos horas mas o menos, se dirigió a su cuarto pero la puerta de Tigresa se abrió, hubo un silencio incómodo- hola- dijo Po.

-hola-respondió ella algo nerviosa.

-¿que haces a estas horas despierta?-preguntó Po.

-yo podría preguntar lo mismo- el silencio incómodo volvió, y Po tuvo una idea.

-oye si no me equivoco ¿acaso tu entrenas a escondidas?-preguntó Po con seguridad.

-que yo...no...¿por que entrenaría a estas horas?...yo ...como crees eso-dijo ella nerviosa.

-bueno viniendo de ti, si es algo que puede esperarse-dijo Po, ella frunció el ceño.

Ese maldito silencio incómodo volvió, solo se miraban aveces- ¿quieres desayunar algo?-preguntó Po.

Tigresa dudó en responder-claro-dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, Po se puso a preparar sus famosos fideos y Tigresa se sentó en la mesa, solo había silencio, ella no lo miraba, cuando Po terminó de cocinar le sirvió dos platos y se sentó con ella, Tigresa miró el plato- ¿por que nunca pruebas mi sopa?-Tigresa levanto la mirada.

-eh...-ella se veía nerviosa.

-¿acaso no te gusta?-dijo él y se puso triste.

-NO...digo no...solo que nunca he probado la sopa de fideos...el maestro Shifu es muy estricto-ella tenía una expresión triste.

-es solo eso- Tigresa lo miró-¿y por que no lo intentas? digo ¿que te puede hacer una simple sopa?...mira se que Shifu debe pensar que debes mantenerte en equilibrio y todo eso pero él no está aquí.

Tigresa tomó la cuchara y la untó en la sopa, la llevó a su boca y la tragó- es...es...deliciosa-dijo con alegría y siguió comiendo.

-me he dado cuenta de que tu y yo no hablamos mucho-dijo Po.

Tigresa dejó el plato a un lado- y según tu ¿que se supone que debemos hablar?

-vivimos en el palacio y entrenamos juntos, debemos conocernos mejor- Po tuvo una idea, pero había consecuencias podía salir ileso o tal vez muerto-¿por que no hacemos algo juntos?

-¿juntos?-dijo ella con extrañeza.

-si, podríamos hacer algo divertido ¿que te parece?-dijo el panda con timidez, estaba nervioso esperando la respuesta de ella.

-no soy de las personas que suelen divertirse...-Po ya anticipaba su respuesta-...pero..-ella no continuó.

-¿pero?-recalcó Po.

-pero sería interesante-ella desvió la mirada.

-¿eso es un si?-preguntó Po.

-supongo...entonces ¿que quieres hacer?-su voz era débil.

-de eso yo me encargo, ¿te parece esta noche?-dijo él con una expresión de alegría.

-claro- dijo Tigresa para luego esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

 **Rayber: Aquí he terminado...y solo eso...** **siguen aquí, el capítulo ya terminó.**


	3. El Forastero

**Capítulo 3: El Forastero.**

 _aprecia el tiempo..._

 _pues presente, hay uno solo..._

* * *

-buenos días maestro-dijeron los cuatro furiosos.

-buenos días-Shifu miró y faltaban dos de sus estudiantes, lo creía de Po pero ¿de TIGRESA?, se acercó a la habitación de la felina y abrió la puerta, en definitiva ella no estaba, volteó a mirar la habitación de Po, Víbora había abierto la puerta y este tampoco se encontraba- ¿donde se metieron?

-tal vez se levantaron temprano-inquirió Grulla.

-bueno de todas maneras vayan a desayunar-dijo el Shifu, sus estudiantes se retiraron y él se dirigió al salón de entrenamiento, ¿por que no estaban? ¿por que exactamente ellos dos? las dudas empezaron a atacarlo y cuando llegó a la puerta del salón la incertidumbre lo dominó, no era nada nuevo que al panda le gustaba su hija, él lo había notado hace tiempo, pero le daba miedo eso, el jugar el rol de padre, un padre que nunca se comportó como tal ante su hija...pero no iba dejar que cualquiera la tocara...no, si quieren a su hija tendrán que pasar sobre él antes, decidido abrió la puerta y soltó un gran suspiro al ver a Tigresa entrenando en los muñecos de madera, el panda no se divisaba en ninguna parte.

Ya mas calmado Shifu recordó que tenía entrenamiento con Po y lo mas probable es que estuviera en el punto de encuentro, se dirigió ahí y pudo encontrar al panda leyendo un pergamino- veo que llegaste temprano.

-claro, como no llegar temprano, estoy muy emocionado-dijo Po soltando el pergamino.

-bueno, es hora de seguir con el entrenamiento-Shifu tomó un pergamino de la estantería de bambú.

* * *

-¿por que Po no vino a entrenar?- preguntó Mantis- el desayuno estaba hecho en la mañana.

-no lo se, pero si no viene a entrenar lo mas probable es que el maestro Shifu le de un castigo- dijo Mono y miró hacia todos lados- ¿donde está el maestro Shifu?

-voy a buscarlo- dijo Grulla y salió del salón.

-presiento que este día será raro-dijo Víbora- ¿tu que piensas Tigresa?-La felina entrenaba en los muñecos de madera, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Po en la mañana- ¿Tigresa?

-¿que?-ella no estaba poniendo atención.

-¿que piensas?-preguntó Víbora.

-en nada- dijo ella y se fue del salón con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tigresa estaba sonriendo?- pregunto Mono.

-definitivamente hoy será un día raro- dijo Mantis.

-hombres- murmuro Víbora y se fue del salón.

Tigresa se fue a las barracas, de camino no iba poniendo atención a nada incluso se tropezó con un árbol, Víbora la seguía a un distancia prudente, cuando la felina llegó a su habitación se recostó en la cama, Víbora la miraba por el marco de la puerta-¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

Tigresa miró la puerta para ver a su amiga serpiente, se sentó al borde de la cama para observarla mejor- ¿que se supone que deba decirte?

-digamos que has estado toda la mañana con una sonrisa-dijo Víbora acercándose a ella.

-¿que?- evidentemente la felina no se había dado cuenta de que había sonreído toda la mañana- no es nada.

-no me digas que no es nada, se perfectamente que te ocurre algo- Víbora se acercó al borde de la cama- puedes decirme lo que sea.

-claro, para que después andes de chismosa contándole a todos- dijo Tigresa algo irritada.

-eso no va a pasar-

-me lo prometes- la serpiente asintió- bueno...mira me levanté esta mañana...

-en tus salidas nocturnas- interrumpió Víbora.

-¿que? NO, yo no hago eso-

-no me mientas, te conozco muy bien-

-volviendo al tema, me levanté esta mañana y me encontré con Po- Tigresa se puso algo nerviosa- y bueno...desayunamos juntos y...eh...eh..yo...Po me in...in..invi...

-¿me lo vas a decir o vas a tartamudear?- Víbora estaba muy ansiosa- vamos no tengas miedo.

\- Po me invitó a salir- dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

-¿disculpa?

-QUE PO ME INVITÓ A UNA CITA- gritó la felina e inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó Víbora- ¿te invito? ¿que te dijo? ¿estaba nervioso? ¿aceptaste?

-Víbora cálmate, creo que me dejaste sorda- dijo Tigresa mientras se sobaba las orejas.

-¿QUE TE DIJO?-

-cálmate, mira...hablamos en la mañana y me dijo que podríamos hacer algo divertido, yo acepte y me dijo que lo esperara en el bosque de bambú- Víbora se puso a revisar el armario de la felina-¿QUE HACES?

-si vas a ir a una cita tienes que verte bonita-dijo mientras sacaba la ropa del armario.

-NO QUIERO VERME BONITA-gritó Tigresa.

Víbora no le puso atención- tienes ropa fea, YA SE...te conseguiré un vestido AHORA- salió despavorida de la habitación.

-NO QUIERO PONERME UN vestido...- Tigresa quedó sentada en el borde de la cama.

 **5 minutos después:**

-MAESTRO SHIFU, MAESTRO-Grulla lo había buscado por todos lados, y por último decidió revisar la habitación de Shifu- ¿maestro?- entró con mucho cuidado pero este tampoco se encontraba ahí, antes de salir divisó en una mesita de noche un pergamino dorado, lo tomó con ambas alas y lo abrió, lo que leyó le sorprendió bastante y salió lo mas rápido posible y chocó con Víbora en el salón de los héroes-¿HAS VISTO AL MAESTRO?

-NO ¿TU HAS VISTO A TIGRESA?-dijo ella desesperada.

-NO-ambos se levantaron y siguieron sus caminos.

* * *

No muy lejos del Valle de La Paz, en una pequeña aldea, se paseaba un encapuchado, todos lo quedaban mirando tal vez por ser alguien que nunca han visto antes o podría ser su estatura, para ser exactos, medía un poco mas que Tigresa, pero no es una estatura que se acostumbra a ver todos los días, este paro en frente de lo que parecía ser un bar, adentro todo era pelea pero pararon de inmediato cuando el encapuchado abrió la puerta abruptamente, él camino hacia la barra ignorando todas las miradas de aquellos criminales, se sentó, se podían escuchar murmullos a su espalda, el encargado del bar, quien resultó ser un lobo gris, se acercó- estas no son tierras para que un forastero se pasea como si fuera su casa- inmediatamente se escucharon risas por parte de todos.

-¿me vas a atender? porque yo no he venido a conversar- las risas cesaron al escuchar una voz grave, profunda, hasta se podría decir que elegante.

-¿que quieres?- preguntó irritado el lobo.

-solo...un vaso de agua-respondió el encapuchado.

Las risas inundaron el bar-JAJAJAJAJA QUIERE...QUIERE UN VASO DE AGUA- se tranquilizó un poco- jejeje...escucha esto es un bar, aquí solo servimos alcohol, y si no vas a pedir algo así mejor lárgate.

El sujeto sacó de su capucha verde una bolsa, dejando ver una parte de su cuerpo, un brazo atigrado- ¿esto basta para que me des un vaso de agua?

El lobo se abrió la bolsa, había mucho dinero, esto captó la atención de los criminales- XIA-gritó, en eso aparece una loba de pelaje café que usaba un kimono azul- tráele un vaso de agua a nuestro invitado.

-si señor- ella salió y a los dos minutos volvió con un vaso de agua- aquí tiene-dijo entregándoselo al sujeto.

Todos los presentes empezaron a desenfundar sus espadas, el lobo sacó una daga, él encapuchado tomaba tranquilamente su vaso de agua- veo que traes bastante dinero-dijo el lobo.

-no creo que quieras lastimarme, ademas no se kung fu-dijo él.

-bueno eso nos facilitará el trabajo- el lobo acercó la daga al sujeto, pero la alejó de inmediato cuando el oponente sacó un martillo de su capucha (como el martillo del maestro rino volador)

-no se kung fu y por eso traigo esto-dijo tocando su martillo, se levantó y volteó- solo quiero irme en paz, no vine a dejar heridos.

-ATAQUEN- gritó el lobo, todos se lanzaron, el encapuchado tomó su martillo rápidamente y golpeó el suelo, las tablas se rompieron y todo en el lugar tembló, estaban sorprendidos, no por la fuerza del impacto del golpe sino de que aquel sujeto se le cayó la capucha verde dejando ver a un alto y gordito tigre, tenía unos pantalones negros que hacían juego con una camisa dorada con dragones bordados apenas divisibles y encima llevaba una especie de bata de color roja abierta, era un felino de edad, se notaba por el pelaje, pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus ojos color ámbar.

-¿seguros que quieren pelear?- todos estaban intimidados, excepto el lobo.

-no me interesa que tan impotente...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que una guitarra lo golpeó en la cabeza y cayó desmayado, todos miraron en dirección de donde había sido aventado el instrumento, solo para ver a Lin.

-¿QUE? YA ME ESTABA ABURRIENDO-gritó ella.

El tigre tomó su martillo y se lo puso en la espalda, salió tranquilamente del bar, Lin tomó un plato de dumplings y su guitarra, salió tras el tigre-ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó Lin, el tigre se detuvo y volteó para ver a la zorrillo que llegaba a su lado.

-¿tu que haces por estas tierras?- preguntó él reanudando el paso.

-turisteando- dijo ella para luego comer un dumpling- la pregunta es ¿que haces tu aquí?

-como ves, estoy de viaje-

-¿a donde?-

-me dirigo al Valle de la Paz, hace unos días escuche los rumores de las grandes hazañas de uno guerreros que habitan ahí- dijo el tigre.

-veo que llevas días caminando-

-mas de la cuenta, digamos que me perdí en varias ocasiones- dijo él y soltó una risilla.

-te dije que si salias de viaje llevaras un mapa-Lin se comió todos los dumplings de un bocado- y mno gme ghaces caszo mnumca- dijo con la boca llena.

-jejejeje...si lo se-

Lin tragó la comida-¿se puede saber los motivos de tu viaje?

-tu sabes exactamente por que voy a ese lugar-

La zorrillo miró el cielo- ya es tarde, deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde dormir- el tigre miró el cielo.

-tienes razón-

* * *

-te ves hermosa- dijo Víbora.

-me veo ridícula- dijo Tigresa y se miró al espejo, tenía puesto una camisa con mangas largas de color azul con un estampado de ramas de cerezo.

-no digas eso, es muy difícil conseguir un vestido en una tarde, y no olvidemos que solo tienes la parte de arriba-

-no quiero ponerme esos pliegues-

-te verías mas bonita con el traje completo- inquirió Víbora.

\- ya es de noche-Tigresa salió de la habitación y se dirigió al bosque de bambú donde se encontraría con el panda.

Pasaron todo el día entrenando, Shifu sacó el último pergamino- bien este será el último del día- Shifu lo abrió y procedió a leerlo- Golpe de gravedad.

A Po le llamó la atención el nombre y le arrebató el pergamino a Shifu- de realizar los pasos correctamente se logrará elevar todo lo que esta a su alrededor, se debe tener en cuenta que para que el golpe funcione debe realizarse las noche de luna llena.

-hoy es luna llena-Shifu le quitó el pergamino a Po- tendremos que practicarlo ahora.

En eso Po recordó, Tigresa tenía que estar esperándolo en el bosque de bambú-ay no...¿maestro no podemos practicarlo otro día?

-tiene que ser hoy- respondió el panda rojo mientras imitaba los movimientos que aparecían en el pergamino.

-¿no podría ser otra noche de luna llena?- preguntó Po mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿hay algo mas importante que practicar para luego convertirte en el maestro del palacio de jade?

Po dudó un momento, si le decía que sí seguramente tendría que explicarle lo de la cita con Tigresa y Shifu se volvería loco- no-respondió, ambos se pusieron a imitar los movimientos del pergamino.

Tigresa a estado esperando a Po durante mucho tiempo, tal vez unas dos horas, estaba sentada en una roca, tenía la cabeza agachada y un semblante triste, en todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando llegó a una conclusión- me dejó plantada...

* * *

 **Rayber: no me culpen por dejar a Tigresa plantada, todo fue idea de Lin.**

 **Lin: ¿QUEEEE? A MI NO ME CULPES, FUE TU IDEA.**

 **Rayber: agh...tu fuiste la de la conspiración, tengo que dejar en claro que esta historia esta siendo escrita por mi y por un cerebro muy demente (Lin)**

 **Lin: NO PONGAS MI NOMBRE EN PARÉNTESIS, SE EXACTAMENTE A LO QUE TE REFIERES.**

 **Rayber: dejando todo esto de lado debo decir que mi ausencia todo este tiempo es por que mi computadora murió, estoy escribiendo desde la computadora de mi hermano, pero estoy de vuelta y seguiré escribiendo esta historia sin importar lo que pase.**


	4. El Ejército del Enemigo

**Capítulo 4: El Ejército del enemigo**

 _El ejército del villano está causando disturbios..._

 _anunciando la llegada del enemigo..._

* * *

La noche había caído en el Valle de la Paz, Po iba de camino al palacio de jade, ¿que habrá pasado con Tigresa? era la única pregunta que se hacía, aunque la técnica que practicó con Shifu era barbara y todo eso...no era justificación para dejarla plantada, se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo antes de irse a dormir y se encontró a Tigresa sentada, traía puesta una camisa azul de mangas largas, se veía preciosa...

-llegas tarde-dijo ella con un tono frío y sin darle la mirada, Po se acercó a la mesa y se sentó justo frente a ella.

-perdón, no pude ir por...-

-me dejas te plantada-interrumpió ella- ¿se puede saber por que no has estado en todo el día?-preguntó enojada.

-es un tema entre Shifu y yo-dijo Po, miró a Tigresa pero esta había cambiado su mirada fulminante por una de tristeza.

-¿acaso intentas jugar conmigo?-estaba afligida.

-no...de verdad quería ir pero se presentó una situación y...-

-no quiero oír tu explicación- ella desvió la mirada.

-pero...-

-PERO NADA- Tigresa golpeó la mesa rompiéndola un poco-ME DEJASTE PLANTADA...YA ESTÁ HECHO- la felina se levantó y se fue de la cocina, Po la siguió hasta su habitación y lo único que sintió fue dolor en su nariz por gran portazo que le había dado Tigresa al llegar al frente de su cuarto, el panda se quedó frente a la puerta unos minutos y finalmente volteó para entrar a su habitación.

* * *

Lin tenía una pequeña fogata encendida, había encontrado una cueva para pasar la noche junto al forastero.

-¿cuanto falta para llegar al Valle de la Paz?-preguntó el tigre.

-si continuamos en la mañana...tal vez lleguemos en la tarde-dijo Lin sentándose al lado del fuego.

El forastero le imitó y se sentó-¿como es el Valle?

-es muy bonito, y en lo alto de la montaña hay un palacio...pero hay muchas escaleras y me da flojera subir-

-esa es una descripción muy vaga, dime algo mas-inquirió el tigre.

-bueno...hay unos guerreros...- Lin pensó un momento- ...creo que viven en el palacio.

-cuéntame sobre ellos- dijo él muy emocionado.

-digamos que por razones del destino que no tiene nada que ver conmigo...los conocí-Lin tiró una rama seca al fuego- no los vi en acción y tengo que decirte que engañarlos con una escabullida es muy sencillo.

-¿acaso estuviste robando?-dijo él apuntando a la zorrillo.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? COMO SE TE PUEDE OCURRIR ALGO ASÍ, YO NUNCA ROBARÍA- dijo Lin haciendo unos gestos bastante dramáticos.

-jejeje..y veo que también eres mentirosa de primera categoría-

-no me critiques- dijo ella algo burlona- y sigo pensando que fue estúpido de tu parte no haber traído un mapa.

-no pensé en eso, cuando escuche rumores sobre unos guerreros salí de inmediato-

-creo que vivir en partes perdidas de China no te favorece mucho-

-¿que quieres que te diga?, yo no construí la ciudad ahí- él miro la entrada de la cueva, afuera solo se veía oscuridad- voy a dormir, mañana hay un largo viaje-dicho esto se recostó en el suelo.

-¿no se si quieres dormir o tratas de evitar la conversación?- Lin se acercó al tigre.

-solo quiero descansar, quiero llegar pronto al Valle-

-¿quieres saber si ella está ahí, verdad?- la fogata lentamente se iba apagando.

-¿tu viste a alguien parecida?-preguntó el tigre con cierto toque de curiosidad.

-mira...no quiero ilusionarte...pero si vi a alguien así...pero los tigres se dispersaron hace años, podría ser cualquier otra tigresa- dijo ella con un tono triste.

-tiene que ser ella, lo presiento, este viaje no puede ser en vano-dijo él muy confiado de sus palabras.

-¿como la reconocerías?-preguntó Lin, el tigre se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

-cuando este ahí la reconoceré...o...eso espero-el tigre siguió haciendo varias preguntas, e incluso llegaron a conversaciones bastante ridículas, hasta que ambos decidieron dormir.

* * *

La campana marcó el amanecer, Shifu no los saludó como de costumbre, de hecho ni siquiera los mandó a desayunar sino que les dijo que se reunieran en el Salón de los Héroes, todos obedecieron y fueron al punto de encuentro. Se formaron en una fila, ahí estaba Shifu junto a Po, Tigresa parecía estar todavía enojada ya que no le daba la mirada, esto le causo cierta tristeza al panda.

-como saben ayer Po no entrenó con ustedes- todos asintieron ante las palabras de Shifu- la razón es por que Po dará un gran paso...el se convertirá en el próximo maestro del Palacio de Jade- todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal noticia, incluso Tigresa cambió su mirada fría y distante por una de sorpresa- él entrenará conmigo hasta que ya no haya mas que enseñarle, y pasará a ser maestro.

-felicidades Po- dijo Mono para luego ir a abrazarlo, todos se acercaron a él, todos menos Tigresa.

Shifu camino a un lado, tenía el pergamino dorado en sus manos- también tengo otra noticia-todos lo observaron- llegó un mensaje del emperador, está solicitando nuestra ayuda...

-¿de que se trata maestro?-interrumpió Po.

-bueno el pergamino dice que hay disturbios en la prisión de Chorh-Gom (¿como carajo se escribe?), sin olvidar que debo darle un castigo a Grulla por hurgar en mi habitación-dijo Shifu molesto.

-perdón maestro, es que en cuanto lo leí me impresioné por la noticia, y tenía que avisarle-dijo Grulla.

-no entiendo-todos miraron a Po- ¿que tiene de impactante que haya disturbios en la prisión de Chorh-Gom?

-lo impactante es que los disturbios vienen en masa, y esta siendo liderado por el general Tong- todos menos Po se impresionaron al oír el nombre.

-¿Tong?-preguntó Po.

-Tong era un líder de ejército-dijo Mono.

-si, y se fue en contra del emperador, todo su ejercitó atacó-dijo Mantis.

-a esos tiempos se le conocen como la época oscura-dijo Víbora con algo de temor.

-y hay que recalcar que su ejército cuenta con millones de soldados- dijo Shifu.

-¿que no sabes sobre historia de China?- preguntó Tigresa.

-digamos que me salté algunos pergaminos...jeje-dijo Po nervioso jugando con sus dedos.

-el ejército imperial logró controlarlos y los llevaron a prisión-dijo Grulla- desde ese día se les conoce como desertores.

-vaya...saben mucho sobre historia de China-dijo el panda emocionado.

-y como castigo...Grulla irá a la prisión de Chorh-Gom-dijo Shifu señalándolo- solo verás que ocurre y me reportarás lo sucedido, luego veremos que medidas tomaremos.

-si maestro-Grulla le hizo una reverencia.

-Víbora te acompañará, ahora vayan a desayunar y a entrenar... y ustedes dos partirán en la tarde- Todos se dirigieron a desayunar, en cambio Shifu fue al durazno, tenía que meditar un poco, lo que estaba sucediendo era lo mínimo pero eso podía convertirse en una gran catástrofe.

La tarde no se demoró en llegar, Grulla y Víbora partieron en su viaje, no se demorarían mucho ya que podían ir volando, los demás fueron a hacer patrulla en el valle por ordenes de Shifu- ¿que creen que este ocurriendo?- preguntó Po mientras caminaba por las calles con sus amigos.

-no lo se, es muy raro que en estos últimos meses no haya atacado nadie...es como si los villanos hubieran desaparecidos-dijo Mantis, quien iba en el hombro de Mono.

-yo creo que algo grande está por pasar- dijo Mono mirando hacia todos lados- todo se ve tranquilo.

Tigresa no hablaba, Po la miró fijamente y se le ocurrió una idea- ¿quieren ir a comer donde mi papá?-preguntó Po.

-SI-gritaron Mono y Mantis.

-no-dijo Tigresa, todos la observaron- digo... es mejor patrullar el Valle- ella se alejó caminando, los demás se fueron donde el Señor Ping.

 **Con Shifu:**

Shifu estaba en el Salón de los Pergaminos Sagrados, (no me acuerdo de como se llaman los lugares, pero es el salón de kung fu panda 3) buscaba información sobre la época oscura, le había entrado la curiosidad porque ni él sabía que ocurrió en esos tiempos, revisó muchos pergaminos pero no encontraba nada, él apenas sabía del ejército de Tong ya que Oogway le contó sobre ello pero solo lo suficiente- ¿por qué no hay nada?

Shifu estaba frustrado con su investigación- veo que no hay nada-ordenó los pergaminos y se dispuso a salir del lugar o eso sería si no hubiera escuchado un ruido, volteó lentamente y vio un pergamino en el suelo, se cayó de las estanterías, se acercó a él y lo tomó, con ambas manos lo abrió pero este se encontraba en blanco-¿en blanco?...no ...no lo entiendo.

- _Pintura_ \- Shifu volteó alterado, él escuchó una voz suave y femenina pero era el único en el lugar.

-¿que?-creía que se estaba volviendo loco.

- _Pintura blanca_ \- ahora si estaba asustado, tanto que salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

-Lin...agh...agh agh..segura que es por aquí- preguntó el tigre muy cansado.

-te lo aseguro- ella siguió caminando como si nada.

-dijiste que llegaríamos en la tarde y por lo que veo YA ANOCHECIÓ-dijo él.

\- no contaba con que te atoraras en los arboles de bambú, en serio...esa panza no te favorece- dijo ella tocando la panza del tigre.

-ya basta- él alejó la mano de Lin.

-pero como te prometí...YA LLEGAMOOOOOS-Lin apuntó el Valle, la entrada estaba a unos metros- ¿listo?

-supongo- contesto él, ambos se dispusieron a entrar, todos se les quedaban mirando cuando pasaban- me siento incómodo-dijo en voz baja.

-será por que no han visto un tigre por estas zonas- dijo Lin también en voz baja, siguieron caminando pero la gente aveces se alejaba de ellos, esto le incomodó bastante al tigre, tanto que decidió alejarse, Lin lo siguió-ESPERAAAAAA ¿A DONDE VAS?

-necesito alejarme un momento- el tigre se alejó a orillas del valle, la luna estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, llegó a un pequeño canal en el cual florecían flores de loto, esto le trajo mucha nostalgia sobre ciertos momentos de su vida, pero antes de ponerse triste miró a un lado y la vio, ahí estaba Tigresa, en aquel puente que cruzaba el canal, ella estaba afirmada en la orilla de aquel puente, estaba observando fijamente las flores, él se acercó sin que la felina lo notara- linda noche-dijo él, Tigresa no volteó para mirarlo.

-no quiero hablar con nadie-dijo ella con un tono triste.

-¿por que? estas afligida-preguntó él.

-no se meta en mis asuntos-dijo ella enojada.

-¿te gustan las flores?-

Tigresa cambió su expresión por una mas serena- son hermosas-respondió.

-osea que te gustan las flores de loto y ademas tienes un pésimo carácter para responderle a los demás - la felina se enojó con el comentario de aquel sujeto, quería gritarle, quería estar sola, pero no pudo hacerlo- eres igual a tu madre- ella entró en shock al oír esas palabras, volteó lentamente para ver al tigre, tenía los mismos rasgos de ella y aquellos ojos color ámbar eran como los suyos, su mirada solo estaba puesta en él y unas lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla sin cambiar su expresión de asombro-lamento haber llegado tan tarde...pero...aquí estoy... y te encontré...mi hija.

-papá...-dijo ella en voz baja, no le dio tiempo para que él le respondiera, Tigresa ya lo estaba abrazando, empezó a llorar, el tigre le correspondió el abrazo y solo dejó que llorara, que se desahogara después de tantos años de la ausencia de su padre.

-tranquila, aquí estoy mi niña-dijo él acariciando la cabeza de la felina.

* * *

Grulla y Víbora estaban en la prisión de Chorh-Gom, un rinoceronte los guió a lo mas profundo del lugar, justo la planta donde antes tenían a Tai Long, llegaron a un pasillo, en este habían muchas celdas.

-tengan cuidado, se ponen agresivos cuando hay visitas- el rinoceronte se retiró del lugar.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, por cada celda habían mas de cinco prisioneros, eran yacks, bueyes peludos de las montaña, estaban tras las rejas pero no debían confiarse, no por nada eran un ejército reconocido, ambos se detuvieron y Grulla habló- ¿quien de ustedes es Tong?- todos los presentes miraron hacia la última celda, el final del pasillo, en las rejas se asomó un yack, el pelo café le cubría los ojos y todo el cuerpo, usaba una simple camisa sin mangas de color ploma y unos pantalones gris, parecía igual a los demás por que usaban el mismo uniforme pero los guerreros sabían que había algo diferente en él, no por nada estaba en una celda solo- ¿tu eres quien causa disturbios?

-¿que tiene de malo un poco de libertad para mi ejército?-su voz era ronca.

-si esa libertad implica una guerra, por supuesto que es mala para nosotros- habló Víbora.

-supongo...pero cuando yo no este en esta celda veremos que ocurre-respondió en un tono siniestro.

-para ser un ejército veo que no usan armaduras-dijo Grulla.

-no las necesitamos- respondió arrogantemente Tong, algunas risas se oyeron pero no duraron mucho.

-solo queremos saber cual es la causa de los disturbios-dijo Víbora.

-veo que Oogway no les contó...-los maestros se miraron entre ellos-...si, no les contó, ya pasaron veintiséis años desde que nos encerraron aquí, ya llegó la hora.

-¿de qué?-preguntó Víbora.

-ella VOLVERÁ-al gritar los demás empezaron a causar ruido golpeando el suelo- ELLA VOLVERÁ, Y SEREMOS LIBRES DE ESTA INMUNDA PRISIÓN-Grulla y Víbora se asustaron- LA ÉPOCA OSCURA REGRESA, LA PESADILLA EN CARNE Y HUESO DOMINARÁ CHINA Y NI SU GUERRERO DRAGÓN PODRÁ SALVARLOS, y cuando salga me encargaré personalmente de ustedes dos-dijo Tong apuntándolos con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, todos los yacks empezaron a golpear las rejas, los guardias llegaron de inmediato, los maestros salieron del lugar lo mas rápido posible.

-¿que quiso decir con todo eso?-preguntó Víbora asustada.

-no lo sé, pero será mejor no olvidar ninguna palabra de lo que dijo- Víbora se enrolló en el cuello de Grulla y se fueron de inmediato de la prisión, tenían que informarle a Shifu de lo sucedido.

* * *

 **Rayber: no tengo nada que decir.**

 **Lin: el siguiente capítulo se llama "Pasteles de Fresa"**

 **Rayber: NO DIGAS LOS NOMBRES DE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS.**


	5. Pasteles de Fresa

**Capítulo 5: Pasteles de Fresa**

 _¿pastel?..._

* * *

Po, Mono y Mantis estaban sentados en una mesa cenando en el restaurante del Sr. Ping; hace como una hora que habían dejado a Tigresa.

-...y así mi papá estuvo persiguiéndome por toda la casa tratando de evitar que me comiera todos los muebles de bambú- sus dos amigos estallaron a carcajadas y desde la cocina se oyó un "eran muebles importados"

-jajajajaj...¿en serio...te comiste los muebles?-preguntó Mantis mientras reía, Po asintió.

-amigo tu siempre piensas en comida-dijo Mono ya un poco mas calmado.

-¿deberíamos ir a buscar a Tigresa?-Po miró la entrada del restaurante- ya es tarde.

-no te preocupes por ella, sabe cuidarse sola-dijo Mono.

Po vio a Lin en la entrada, sus amigos se alertaron por eso pero Po los detuvo de inmediato, solo pudo escuchar los susurro de sus amigos alegando.

-mira a quien me encuentro por aquí- Lin toma asiento con los tres guerreros.

-yo debería decir eso, digo...tu no vives en estas tierras- dijo Po, Mono y Mantis se les quedaron viendo-¿que?

-Po ¿sabes que ella es la ladrona del otro día?-preguntó Mono.

-si lo se- respondió el panda.

-¡tenemos que atraparla!-dijo Mantis alertado.

-descuiden no es peligrosa-dijo Po con suma confianza.

-no te fíes de un ladrón Po- dijo el simio enojado.

-¿enserio?- los tres miraron a Lin- yo no soy de fiar, cuando en realidad deberías preocuparte de que este simio no te tire la masa apestosa que dejó reposar unos días para lanzartela mas tarde.

Po vio seriamente a Mono, este miraba completamente nervioso- ¿la broma maestra era para mi?-dijo Po muy enojado.

-nooo...¿por que iba ser para ti? jejeje-respondió Mono muy nervioso- yo nunca dije que fuera una broma maestra, de hecho...dije ...que...era una receta...si eso, una receta.

-Mono escuche claramente lo que me dijiste el otro día- Mantis se reía a carcajadas y Mono se achicó mas y mas.

-yo apoyo al panda- dijo Lin apuntándolo con ambas manos- y digamos que huevos podridos de tres semanas revueltos con hierbas apestosas no combinan para hacer comida.

-un segundo, ¿como sabes los ingredientes?-preguntó Mono confundido.

-sencillo, ya conozco esa broma y también la puse en práctica, se la hice a un amigo...-Lin se puso a pensar un momento-...terminé al borde de un acantilado ese día...ahora que lo pienso ese chico tiene serios problemas con lanzar a la gente del acantilado.

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos- bueno cambiando de tema, ¿tu de donde vienes?-preguntó Mantis mientras Po y Mono se intercambiaban miradas asesinas.

-de ninguna parte en especifico, soy una viajera-respondió esta.

-¿sabes kung fu?- preguntó Mono.

-PUUUFF... para nada, lo único que tengo para defenderme es esta guitarra-Lin sacó su pequeña y ovalada guitarra-claro que no hay que olvidar mi arma secreta.

-¿por que no nos cuentas algo de ti?-preguntó Po.

-pues...que les podría contar...es una historia muy laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

-¿deberíamos irnos?-susurró Mantis-no confió en ella.

-no aún no, mi papá hoy cocinó un pastel de fresa y quiere venderlo esta noche...-Po no pudo continuar.

-¡¿pastel de fresa?!-dijo Lin, Po asintió- déjame terminar...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...listo, ahora dime ¿DONDE ESTÁ ESE PASTEL?

-AQUÍ-gritó el Sr. Ping y dejó en una mesa un pastel de cinco plantas y de color rosa con una cubierta de lo que parecía ser salsa de fresa, Lin se acercó junto con Po para contemplarlo mejor.

-pero que belleza-dijo Lin.

-claro que lo es-dijo Po, sus amigos solo los miraron como si fueran bichos raros-¿como vas a venderlo papá?

-aún no lo se, pero el restaurante necesita dinero...tu y tus amigos podrían ver la forma de venderlo- el ganso volvió a entrar a la cocina.

Mono y Mantis se acercaron al pastel- vaya es gigante-dijo Mono-¿quien crees que lo compre Po?

-no lo se-respondió este.

-uno, dos, tres...agh demonios-dijo Lin.

-¿que ocurre Lin?- le preguntó Po.

-solo tengo tres yuanes-dijo ella tristemente-JAMAS COMPRARE ESTE PRECIOSO PASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL.

-cálmate Lin, solo es un pastel-Mono y Mantis se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Po, ¿él despreciando la comida? eso no se ve todos los días.

-NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...LO NECESITO...-Lin no quería soltar la mesa, miró la entrada y se dirigió a ella inmediatamente pero los tres estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, junto a Tigresa había un tigre mas adulto- Jiaqian préstame dinero necesito ese pastel.

-Lin ya deja de comer pasteles de fresa-dijo este.

-pero de verdad necesito este, solo míralo...lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero...

-solo si te callas- Lin guardó silenció- esta bien toma- el tigre le dio una bolsa de dinero y Lin se la entregó al Sr. Ping e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el pastel, los demás seguían impresionados- ¿crees que asuste a tus amigos?-dijo él preocupado.

\- ¿Tigresa quién es él?- preguntó Po.

\- él es Jiaqian de Amoy...él es mi padre-dijo ella emocionada.

-¿TU PADRE?-gritaron los tres al unisono.

Lin asomó la cabeza por el pastel- sip...su padre.

* * *

Shifu meditó tranquilamente en el salón de los Héroes, nadie lo molestó, a veces si necesitaba estar solo, escuchó un aleteo y miró hacia atrás, Grulla y Víbora aterrizaron en la entrada- ¿cual es el informe?-preguntó Shifu sin deshacer su posición de loto.

-los disturbios continúan, cada vez con mas impulso-dijo Grulla.

-son casi incontrolables-Víbora se desenrolló del cuello de Grulla- incluso el líder nos amenazó.

-¿los amenazó?- Shifu se levantó- nadie le hace eso a mis estudiantes, bien necesito que todos se reúnan para ver que medidas tomaremos- En eso las puertas del palacio se abren y entran los demás estudiantes de Shifu junto a Jiaqian, todos se detienen y se miran unos a otros, Shifu, Grulla y Víbora son los únicos que no están al tanto de la situación.

-Maestro Shifu, él es el padre de Tigresa-dijo Po con emoción; el corazón del panda rojo se detuvo.

Jiaqian se acercó a Shifu y le dio un gran abrazo- gracias por cuidar muy bien a mi hija-Shifu estaba siendo asfixiado, sus alumnos no pudieron evitar una pequeña risilla, el tigre lo soltó.

-¿su hija?-preguntó Shifu.

-si, la he buscado por toda China y al fin la encontré- Jiaqian abrazó a Tigresa y ella parecía muy feliz; Shifu casi le dio un ataque cardíaco por todo lo que estaba sucediendo repentinamente pero debía concentrarse en la misión.

\- si me da permiso necesito hablar con mis estudiantes, estamos en una misión importante-dijo él disimulando.

-oh claro-dijo el tigre. Los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón se formaron en fila, Lin llegó mas atrás-¿ya te comiste el pastel?

-sip y tengo que decir que estaba delicioso-dijo ella.

Grulla y Víbora le contaron a Shifu todo lo que Tong dijo en la prisión-...y finalmente tuvimos que salir de ahí porque empezaron a golpear las rejas-concluyó Víbora.

-veo que la situación empeora, nuestra prioridad por ordenes del emperador es mantener todo en calma...bien, mañana partiremos a Chorh-Gom y vamos a reubicar a Tong...

-¿Tong?-preguntó el tigre.

-si, es un antiguo general que...

-si se quien es, pero ¿él sigue vivo?- todos miraron con extrañeza a Jiaqian.

-¿lo conoce señor?-preguntó Mantis.

-él es el general del ejército de las catapultas de hierro-respondió este.

-me está diciendo que ese ejército tiene catapultas de hierro- preguntó Shifu, Jiaqian asintió- ¿que sabe usted de él?

\- estuvimos en guerra hace veinte años...-quedó callado un instante-...la época oscura, enfrentamos un villano inimaginable, no pudimos contra él, ni siquiera supimos si fue vencido o no.

El silencio absoluto se apoderó del lugar, Shifu retomó la palabra- mañana reubicamos a Tong si o si, ahora vayan a descansar-Shifu solo observó como Tigresa tomó a Jiaqian del brazo y se lo llevó, el miedo se apoderó de él, el miedo de que su hija decida irse de casa.

Tigresa llegó a su habitación-no tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte- Jiaqian entró, la felina revisó el cofre de bambú y sacó unos pergaminos- mira son dibujos que he hecho durante mi vida-Jiaqian los revisó con sumo cuidado.

-sacaste los dotes artísticos de tu madre jejeje-

-¿como era ella?-preguntó Tigresa algo triste.

Jiaqian se sentó en la cama y Tigresa le imitó- bueno ella era muy hermosa, era tierna y dulce...digamos que era una fiera cuando la hacían enojar- Tigresa rió un poco por lo dicho.

-¿que le pasó a ella?-preguntó con temor-¿por que me dejaron en el orfanato?

-épocas de guerra mi niña...ella te llevó a un lugar seguro, yo no quería dejarte pero la guerra me impidió hacer cualquier movimiento respecto de ti y tu madre tomó aquella decisión...si te soy sincero ...yo nunca supe que pasó con ella...-Jiaqian tenía los ojos llorosos-...la busqué durante muchos años pero nunca supe nada sobre su paradero...de verdad la extraño.

-pero ...-Tigresa se quedó sin palabras.

-quiero pedirte un favor- tomó las manos de su hija- ven a casa conmigo.

-¿que?...papá yo no puedo dejar mi labor de maestra-respondió ella preocupada.

-solo serán unos meses, nada mas que unos meses, quiero que conozcas el lugar donde te criamos, donde solías vivir-Jiaqian esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su hija.

-pero...¿y mi labor de maestra?-preguntó ella.

-¿acaso me tratas de evitar?-Tigresa se sorprendió por esto-lo sabía...

-NO...digo..esta bien...solo unos meses- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa en sus labios, abrazó fuertemente a su padre unos minutos- bien iré a buscar una cama para que duermas, debes estar cansado por el viaje- la felina salió en busca de una cama, fue a un cuarto donde guardaban cosas, entró y vio a Po y Lin discutiendo, pero estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era la ladrona del otro día, solo tomo una cama y se fue.

-por favor...solo una noche-dijo Lin haciendo ojos de perrito.

-no-fue la respuesta de Po.

-si-devolvió Lin.

-no-le contradijo.

-si-volvió a decir Lin.

-que no-dijo Po.

-que si-

-esta bien pero solo esta noche te quedas aquí- dijo Po bastante fastidiado.

-bien, y como muestra de agradecimiento te daré uno de los muchos pasteles de fresa que tengo-Lin le entregó un pastel y sacó a Po de la bodega, si así se le puede llamar.

-espera ¿de donde sacaste mas pasteles de fresa?-preguntó Po en la entrada del lugar.

-pues...es magia-dicho esto Lin cerró la puerta.

-¿y ahora que hago con esto?-dijo Po refiriéndose al pastel.

* * *

En la prisión de Chorh-Gom hubo calma después de unas horas controlando a aquel ejército, en la entrada se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a una figura con una capucha negra rasgada y cubierta de nieve, caminó determinante por el puente- HEY NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ-le gritó un guardia, pero aquel sujeto no se detuvo-ARQUEROS-aparecieron quince rinocerontes al frente y apuntaron, el sujeto se detuvo.

-vaya...esto será divertido-su voz era femenina, no era precisamente delicada, soltó una risa casi inaudible, un guardia disparó pero esta tomó la flecha a centímetros de su rostro y la rompió con la misma mano para luego tirarla al suelo, su pelaje era completamente negro - ¿cuanto durarán?

-FUEGO-los rinocerontes dispararon, ella puso su mano al costado izquierdo de la capucha y la movió fuertemente hacia el lado contrario sacando un látigo con dagas en la punta el cual a cortado todas las flechas de golpe y a quedado enterrado al borde del puente, los pedazos de las flechas cayeron frente a ella, los guardias atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo, ella con su otra mano sacó otro látigo y movió ambos alrededor de si misma, atacando en un gran área, los escudos de los guardias se rompieron en pedazos y ellos quedaron tiritando, ella no se movía en lo absoluto.

-¿tienen miedo?-dijo ella con una voz macabra y burlona-pues mala suerte por ustedes- un rinoceronte dio la señal de intruso y la prisión entera se puso en alerta- no debieron hacer eso-elevó ambos látigos y los dejó caer y enterrarse en el suelo, al contacto el puente se pudrió y cayó junto con todos los guardias, todos quienes la enfrentaban quedaban vencidos, ella de alguna forma continuó su camino sin siquiera inmutarse hasta que llegó a las celdas del ejercito, ellos se fueron al fondo de sus prisiones, ella con movimientos rápidos tocó cada reja con sus látigos, todas las rejas cayeron al mismo tiempo, movió un látigo para enrollar un martillo y lo lanzó arrastrándolo a la última celda, Tong lo tomó antes de que impactara, todos salieron de las celdas.

-¿a donde?-preguntó Tong.

-a las montañas nevadas- ella se volteó- ve por tus catapultas...aún necesito un poco de tiempo.

* * *

 **Rayber: yo aquí, enferma, muriéndome, no enserio...he estado mas de cinco días acostada y falte una semana al colegio porque me dieron licencia...y les he traído este suculento capitulo porque es aburrido estar acostada todo el día.**

 **Lin: quisiera estar en tu lugar.**

 **Rayber: tu tienes tus pasteles de fresa, no aleges.**

 **Lin: alego porque...porque alego y punto.**

 **Rayber:¿como es que la soporto?**


	6. Todos los caminos llevan a casa

**Capítulo 6: Todos los caminos llevan a casa**

 _Todos finalmente tomamos responsabilidades de nuestros actos..._

* * *

La mañana fue muy tranquila, todos desayunaban en la cocina, los dos invitados que pasaron la noche también estaban presentes...aunque en cierto modo todos le ponían atención a Lin ya que esta engullía los fideos de Po, y a su lado tenía una torre de platos sucios.

-ESTOS SON LOS MEJORES FIDEOS DEL MUNDO-dijo Lin exageradamente mientras pedía otro plato.

-ves Po, no soy el único que dice lo mismo acerca de tus fideos- dijo Mono.

Po cocinó un poco mas de sopa de fideos porque no tuvo en cuenta a los dos invitados, disimuladamente miró hacia atrás, le resultaba agradable ver a Tigresa feliz- ¿y como estuvo el viaje señor Jiaqian?-preguntó Po y se sentó en la mesa con los demás.

-oh, bueno...digamos que caminé mas de la cuenta ya que olvidé traer un mapa-dijo él.

-y supongo que usted es un maestro de kung fu ¿no?-preguntó Shifu.

-¿kung fu?...no se nada sobre ello, pero fui general en un escuadrón vigía, y desde ese momento que se defenderme-

-quien lo diría, el padre de Tigresa no sabe kung fu y su hija es una experta en ello-afirmó Grulla.

-y heredó el carácter asesino de su padre-dijo Lin.

-Lin ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto- Jiaqian se inclinó en la silla- ¿o si?-miró a Tigresa.

-lamento decirte que si papá- respondió la felina, esta empezó a jugar con sus dedos, Jiaqian sabía que significaba eso, aquel rostro de nerviosismo por lo que hablaron anoche.

-bien yo me voy a buscar algunas cosas...si me disculpan- Jiaqian se retiró del lugar, Tigresa miró la puerta y devolvió la mirada rápidamente a la mesa.

-chicos...-los demás le pusieron atención-...quiero hablarles sobre algo.

-pues adelante-dijo Víbora.

-bueno...es que...anoche hablé con mi padre y ...él quiere que me vaya unos meses...para conocer mi hogar- Shifu escupió la sopa que estaba comiendo y empapó por completo a Grulla, Po dejó caer la cuchara.

-¿como? ¿él quiere sacarte del palacio?- preguntó Shifu preocupado.

-no...solo...que me vaya con él un tiempo...solo eso y...

-me niego-todos miraron a Shifu sorprendidos- no puedes dejar tu labor de maestra-

-pero no puedo dejarlo decepcionado-dijo la felina con un semblante triste.

-pues lamentablemente así tendrá que ser- el silenció inundó la cocina, todos se intercambiaban miradas, Tigresa tenía la cabeza gacha y Shifu estaba enfadado.

-¿por que no la deja maestro?-Shifu miró al panda-solo serán unos meses..

-NO TE ATREVAS A EVADIR MIS ORDENES PANDA, UN NO ES NO-gritó el panda rojo.

-PERO ÉL ES SU PADRE-dijo Víbora enfadada- COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEA TAN EGOÍSTA PARA ALEJAR A TIGRESA DE SU PROPIO LEGADO FAMILIAR.

Shifu estaba irritado por la falta de insolencia de sus estudiantes- DIJE QUE...

\- Víbora tiene razón-interrumpió Grulla- ¿tiene miedo de que Tigresa no vuelva?¿acaso no confía en su propia hija?- esas palabras dejaron mudo a Shifu.

-Tigresa a sido una de sus mejores estudiantes, debe darle un poco mas de libertad- dijo Mantis.

-ademas nosotros podemos cuidar el valle- dijo Mono.

Shifu estaba mudo, todos sus estudiantes se alzaron contra él, se levantó enojado y se dirigió ala puerta- te vas hoy después de almuerzo- dijo a regañadientes y se alejó de la cocina.

-gracias chicos-dijo Tigresa, los demás le dieron una gran sonrisa.

-somo un equipo y entre nosotros tenemos que cubrirnos la espalda-dijo Víbora.

Luego del desayuno fueron al salón de entrenamiento pero Shifu no se presentó y tuvieron que entrenar cada uno por su lado, Mono y Grulla estaban en la tortuga de jade, Víbora y Mantis se enfrentaban en un combate de practica, Tigresa entrenaba en los muñecos de madera y Po estudiaba unos rollos que debía de haber visto con Shifu pero este no se presentó en la gruta del dragón. Por otro lado Lin comía los últimos pasteles de fresa que quedaban, y Jiaqian veía entrenar a su hija, esta rompió unos muñecos de madera, saltó y dió una voltereta en el aire para caer justo frente a su padre.

-eres muy buena en esto del kung fu-alagó él.

-gracias- se sentó al lado de su padre- partimos después del almuerzo.

-entonces deberías estar preparando bolsos-dijo Jiaqian.

-en realidad no tengo mucho que empacar-la felina soltó una pequeña risilla,miró a lo lejos, ahí estaba Po leyendo unos pergaminos, Tigresa lo miró fijamente durante unos minutos, cuando volvió en sí miró a su padre, este la observaba fijamente- ¿que ocurre?

-yo podría preguntar lo mismo-dijo él dándole a entender a Tigresa que podía decirle lo que sea.

Ella soltó un suspiro- lo que pasa es que hace unos días se presentó una situación y él me fallo...discutimos y ..-Tigresa no siguió hablando.

-¿que clase de situación?-

-él me invitó a salir y ...-Tigresa se tapó la boca por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿una cita?-preguntó Jiaqian.

-NO- negó rápidamente la felina- digo...no era una cita...es decir, él me invitó a cenar...no espera..digo eh...-Tigresa estaba nerviosa sin saber que responderle a su padre, Jiaqian la contempló en silencio- mira...se que no importa cuanto lo niegue...finalmente si era una cita...el problema es que él me dejó plantada...-Jiaqian cambió su rostro por uno de enfado-...no saques conclusiones apresuradas-dijo Tigresa, en cambió él ya tenía su martillo en la mano.

-no voy a permitir que lastimen a mi hija- dijo él enojado.

-él no pudo presentarse por motivos mayores...maestría y cosas así- Tigresa tenía una expresión triste, su padre dejó el martillo en el suelo- mas tarde le grité y no lo dejé hablar... no dejé que me explicara sus razones para no presentarse...ahora me siento mal.

-¿y crees que él se merezca una disculpa tuya?- preguntó su padre.

-no lo se- su voz fue casi imperceptible.

-no voy a negar que cualquier lazo amoroso que se conecte con ese panda me molesta- dijo él enojado- no voy a permitir que alguien toque a mi hija.

-tranquilo, ni siquiera he pensado alguna posibilidad amorosa con él, es mi amigo.

-si, pero dudo mucho que él pensara lo mismo cuando te invitó a salir- esto dejó pensativa a Tigresa- ahora deberías empacar, recuerda que partimos en la tarde- Tigresa se levantó y se fue a su habitación, en cambio Jiaqian con su martillo en mano se dirigió donde el panda.

-así que tu eres el que dejó plantada a mi hija-dijo tranquilamente.

Po se asustó- ¿a que se refiere señor?-el martillo impactó en el suelo a centímetros de él, Po miró a Jiaqian el cual estaba a muy cerca de él.

-si le llegas a tocarle un pelo a mi hija.. te mato-dio énfasis en las ultimas palabras-¿entendido?

Po tragó grueso- si...si señor-dijo nervioso.

-bien-dijo el tigre, levantó su martillo y se retiró del lugar, Po quedó con el corazón en la mano.

Cuando la tarde llegó Tigresa y Jiaqian se encontraban en la entrada del palacio de jade, ella llevaba solo un pequeño bolso ya que no necesitaba nada mas que una o dos mudas de ropa (PERO SI TIGRESA NO TIENE MAS ROPA, continúen), los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón se despedían de ella, Shifu no se encontraba ahí.

-te voy a extrañar-dijo Víbora mientras literalmente ahorcaba a Tigresa con su supuesto abrazo.

-Ví..bora...me as...fixias-la serpiente la soltó de inmediato.

-perdón, es que no puedo imaginarme que me dejes sola con esta bola de machos-dijo Víbora dramáticamente.

-OYE-dijeron los cuatro ofendidos.

-descuida solo serán uno o dos meses, se que puedes aguantar con ellos-dijo la felina con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro. Todos menos Po se dirigieron a Tigresa para darle un gran abrazo grupal que ella recibió con gusto, Tigresa observó a Po un momento, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo aparte-hablaremos sobre el tema de la cita cuando vuelva- le susurró al oído, se separaron y Po solo le otorgó una cálida sonrisa-bien, nos vamos-ambos felinos voltearon para irse.

-ESPEREEEEEEEN- todos voltearon para ver a Lin corriendo- no me pueden dejar.

-¿tu vas?-preguntó Tigresa.

-claro que sí, vamos que esperan VAMONOOOOOS-Lin tropezó y cayó rodando por las escaleras.

-estará bien-afirmó Jiaqian y ambos se retiraron, cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras recogieron a Lin y siguieron su camino.

-¿ahora a donde?

-iremos a las zonas de bambú y empezaremos a caminar-dijo el tigre.

-¿por cuanto tiempo?

-bueno yo me demoré una semana por no traer un mapa pero los días son aproximadamente unos cinco-dijo él dudoso.

-si esa es la opción uno-dijo Lin.

-tienes una segunda-preguntó la felina.

-pero por supuesto que si, mi opción dos es que usemos redes de túneles-

-¿espera túneles?-preguntó Tigresa estando igual de confundida que Jiaqian.

-conectan ciudades enteras, se usaban para transportar gente de alta alcurnia y lo mejor de todo es que están por toda China-dijo Lin alzando las manos.

-¿y cuanto nos demoraríamos en llegar?-preguntó Jiaqian algo dudoso.

-si soy exacta...-Lin se puso a contar con sus dedos-...llegaríamos mañana al atardecer.

-TAN RÁPIDO-exclamó el tigre impresionado.

-pues si, son caminos rectos, evitan estar bordeando montañas o cruzando pueblos- ambos felinos se miraron entre si, al parecer Lin sabe mas de lo que aparenta- QUE ESPERAN SIGANME-gritó Lin y se fueron al bosque de bambú donde al empujar unas rocas se encontrarían con los túneles subterráneos.

* * *

Shifu se encontraba en su habitación, la noche había caído hace unos cuarenta minutos, lo único que quería era un poco de paz, hoy no fue un día agradable, Tigresa se fue con ese tal Jiaqian, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese gato era su padre biológico, y sus estudiantes desafiaron sus órdenes, que podría ser peor, claro que desde su perspectiva de maestro, alguien tocó la puerta-¿quien es?

-soy Po, solo venía a preguntar si continuaremos con nuestro entrenamiento-dijo el panda asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

-hoy no, tal vez mañana-

-no esta de humor ¿cierto?-Shifu no contestó la pregunta-se que debe estar enojado por el tema de Tigresa, pero si su padre biológico volvió no significa menos para usted, significa mas para ella-el panda rojo estaba atento a lo que Po dijo, sus orejas se movían.

-eso puedo entenderlo perfectamente-

-entonces ¿que le preocupa?

-no son temas que te incumban panda-contestó Shifu cortante.

Po no quiso hablar mas sobre el tema, sabía que con Shifu hay temas que no se pueden tratar, de la nada aparece Grulla- MAESTRO HAY VISITAS-

-¿de quien?-preguntó calmado.

-NO LO SE, PERO TIENEN EL EMBLEMA DEL EMPERADOR-al escuchar esto salieron de inmediato, en la entrada se encontraban un antílope de vestiduras plateadas junto con seis leones con armaduras doradas y uno de ellos traía el emblema del emperador como estandarte, eran guerreros imperiales, todos los estudiantes de Shifu se formaron y se inclinaron de manera respetuosa.

-soy Liang, consejero imperial del emperador-habló el antílope dando un paso al frente.

-¿que se le ofrece?-preguntó Shifu.

-sabes perfectamente por que estoy aquí, hace unos días se les encomendó el trabajo de parar los disturbios que conciernen al antiguo general Tong- Shifu quedó en shock, había olvidado por completo la reubicación de Tong.

-la verdad es que tenemos pensado reubicarlo pero por ciertos inconvenientes hoy no hemos podido viajar a la prisión para cumplir el mandato-dijo Shifu.

-lastima, el ejército de Tong escapó ayer en la noche- todos se sorprendieron al oír la noticia.

-eso es imposible-

-se buscan sospechosos de su posible liberación pero los guardias sobrevivientes no hablan mucho-Liang tomó un pergamino enviado por el emperador- el punto es que ustedes no acataron las órdenes del emperador ¿saben cuales son las consecuencias?-todos negaron con la cabeza.

-ejecución-dijo Shifu.

-exacto-respondió Liang.

-esperen, ¿quieren decir que nos decapitarán?-dijo Mantis- pero no pueden, digo somos maestros de kung fu reconocidos.

-son los estatutos a cumplir-

-¿no hay otra solución?-preguntó Po nervioso.

-el emperador tomó en cuenta que dirían eso y mandó a notificar que la segunda opción es la clausura del palacio de jade- Todos inmediatamente se pusieron a alegar pero Shifu los calló al instante.

-¿el emperador no puede presentarse a una reunión?-preguntó Shifu.

-¿por que cree que me envió a mi, maestro?

-si las órdenes del emperador no fueron acatadas las consecuencias caen sobre nosotros- Liang asintió-quiere decir que el ejército suelto también es responsabilidad nuestra.

-si quieres llegar a otra solución Shifu...lamento informarte que no es posible.

-pero es nuestra responsabilidad- Liang estaba confundido- las órdenes llegaron tarde y los días no exceden del plazo para cumplir la misión, y si el emperador no nos da el tiempo encomendado estaría rompiendo sus propias leyes, lo cual no es beneficioso para él.

-sabes salvarte de todas Shifu-dijo Liang irritado- entonces las sanciones no pueden generarse hasta dentro del plazo, que es en dos meses...atrapar al ejército o siquiera informar de su paradero cae en sus manos maestro Shifu, dentro de dos meses se necesitan resultados o el emperador se dispondrá a poner en proceso cualquiera de los dos métodos designados-dicho esto volteó para irse, los guardias imperiales le siguieron sin romper la formación.

-¿y ahora que maestro?-preguntó Po.

-vamos a cazar unos cuantos yacks...-

* * *

 **Rayber: que mas les puedo decir...espero que estén disfrutando la historia...debo contarles que esta historia está completamente armada solo falta escribirla, todo lo que sucederá y como terminará están planeados, sin olvidar que después de esta tengo dos historias mas que serán continuación, y ojo que esas también están armadas y completas...por falta de tiempo no he podido escribir pero estoy muy ansiosa de revelarles la trama completa, es compleja pero una vez reunidas las piezas es muy fácil entenderla.**


	7. ¡Bienvenidos a Jinse!

**Capítulo 7: ¡Bienvenidos a Jinse!**

 _Siempre volvemos a nuestro hogar, sin importar cuanto nos alejemos..._

* * *

Tigresa y Jiaqian caminaban por los túneles subterráneos, Lin iba unos pasos mas adelante, hablando sola. La estructura del lugar era de piedra cincelada, había musgo en las paredes y una que otra roca en el suelo, se notaba que no se usaban esos paraderos desde hace años. Tigresa miraba detalladamente cada lugar, dirigió la mirada a su padre para luego hablarle-¿como es el lugar al cual nos dirigimos?

-pues es muy decorativo, muy bonito, la ciudad es bastante grande para recorrerla-dijo él.

Tigresa se imaginaba una casa de madera, bastante espaciosa y acogedora, una casa común y corriente perdida en una vasta ciudad-¿hay vegetación?-preguntó curiosa.

-si, hay zonas así cerca de la ciudad, vegetación en su estado puro-

\- estoy muy emocionada-dijo ella con entusiasmo.

-ALTO-dijo Lin alzando una mano- me he preguntado ¿seguiremos caminando toda la noche?

-mientras mas rápido lleguemos mejor- dijo Jiaqian reanudando el paso, Tigresa y Lin le siguieron.

-¿y no deberíamos parar a dormir?-dijo Lin alcanzándolo.

-¿alguna de ustedes quiere dormir?-preguntó, nadie respondió.

Tigresa estaba cansada pero no quería admitirlo, desde que apareció Jiaqian ella empezó a sentirse diferente, ya no rendía lo mismo en los entrenamientos, se sentía mas feliz y no regañaba a sus amigos ¿acaso el afecto cambio algo en ella?. Estos pensamientos no los tenía con Shifu, él solo era su maestro, no lo veía de otra manera o como algo mas, de verdad le hubiera gustado que él se comportara como un padre, de ahí surge su duda...¿que es afecto?...

¿cariño?...

¿amor?...

¿sentirse especial?...

No importa que clase de afecto sea, todos conllevan los mismos sentimientos descritos con otras palabras, la diferencia es quien puede entregártelo, Tigresa estaba experimentando el amor de familia en su fase mas reciente, le resulta agradable tener a alguien en quien confiar pero ¿hay alguien en quien se pueda confiar ciegamente?

Víbora es su mejor amiga, es cariñosa y dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera, pero con ella los chismes vuelan...

Grulla en cambio es mas reservado, callado y pacífico, pero no confiaría nunca en dejarle un secreto porque es fácil sacarle respuestas...

Mono y Mantis están definitivamente fuera de su lista, no se puede confiar en dos bromistas por naturaleza...

Y Po...él es tierno, dulce, comprensivo, siempre dando lo mejor de si...pero ¿cual es el impedimento? se siente segura con él pero no se atreve a hablarle...no es que tenga miedo...cree que es porque realmente ella nunca se a dado el tiempo de conocerle mejor, de confiar en él...

-Tigresa- esta puso atención al llamado, Jiaqian estaba hablándole- te dije que dormiremos aquí.

-perdón, es que estoy sumida en mis pensamientos- Tigresa miró donde indicaba su padre, había una especie de choza en las paredes, estaba hecha de una madera clara, ambos felinos entraron, era lo suficientemente espaciosa, Lin estaba adentro acomodándose para dormir en el suelo. La felina se sentó a un costado y su padre se recostó en el suelo- ¿hace cuanto que están estos túneles?

-bueno...-Lin se sentó-...como dije eran para transportar gente importante...si no me equivoco los que crearon estos túneles fueron los clanes de topos...

-¿topos?...¿hay por estas zonas?-dijo la felina.

-sip...y los clanes fueron formados hace treinta años-

-entonces este lugar es bastante antiguo-

-lo se, pero es hora de dormir, así que ...buenas noches- Lin se recostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Tigresa seguía pensando, se sentía extraña, la palabra afecto rondaba en su mente una y otra vez, era algo que en realidad le hacía falta, no se sentía completa, le faltaba amor...miró a Lin y luego a su padre, decidió que sería mejor dormir.

* * *

El amanecer surcó el valle de la paz, los guerreros tuvieron un desayuno rápido e inmediatamente fueron al salón de los pergaminos sagrados para buscar algún indicio sobre el ejército o hacia donde pudieron haber ido. Grulla tenía una pila de pergaminos tras él, Víbora revisaba algunos pergaminos que venían atados juntos, Mono y Mantis revisaban las repisas de arriba y Po y Shifu, al igual que Grulla, tenían montañas de pergaminos.

Po tiró un pergamino al montón- ¡esto es imposible! ¡no encontramos absolutamente nada y hemos estado toda la mañana aquí!-dijo enfadado.

\- tiene que haber algo-dijo Shifu.

-maestro siempre se ha comentado sobre el poderío que tuvo este ejército en China pero nunca se dan datos específicos-dijo Grulla.

-es imposible que en todo el palacio de jade no haya un pergamino que al menos los mencione-dijo Víbora.

Shifu recordó aquel pergamino que cayó de la estantería hace unos días- vuelvo de inmediato- salió del lugar.

-esto es agotador, ¿por que no paramos de hacer esto y vamos a almorzar?-se quejó Mantis.

-bueno si tu quieres que te decapiten, adelante, no hay problema-dijo Po.

Shifu entró con un pergamino en sus manos- hace unos días encontré este pergamino pero esta en blanco-Víbora tomó el pergamino y lo revisó- no entiendo por que Oogway no tendría algo de información en el palacio.

-esperen- todos le pusieron atención a Grulla, este tomó el pergamino de Shifu y su ala la deslizó sobre el papel en blanco- esto es pintura blanca-inmediatamente se dirigió al estanque de lagrimas sagradas (¿se llama así esa especie de fuente que esta en el palacio?) introdujo el pergamino en el agua y esta se tornó color blanco, sacó el pergamino dejando ver unos escritos.

-¿como sabías que era pintura?-preguntó Víbora.

-una amiga en Lee Da me enseñó técnicas de pinturas para ocultar escritos o cosas así, jamás creí que me servirían-

Shifu tomó el pergamino- habla sobre el ejército en guerra y en rebelión en contra del emperador, no hay cosas relevantes... pero aquí está escrito el sistema de ataques y fábricas de herrerías que utilizaban.

-recuerdan lo que dijo el señor Jiaqian, este ejército utilizaba catapultas de hierro-dijo Mono.

-y si van a atacar lo primero que buscarán serán las catapultas-dijo Mantis.

-aquí hay dos localizaciones de fábricas, una esta en las montañas de Xui Wun en el norte y la otra está cerca de un poblado costeando el mar-dijo Shifu- las misiones comienzan ahora, nos dividiremos, Grulla y Víbora irán a las montañas y Mono y Mantis irán al poblado de la costa, Po se quedará conmigo.

-¿que pasa si encontramos al ejército?-preguntó Mantis.

-volverán y nos avisarán de su paradero pero no los enfrenten por ningún motivo- los estudiantes se inclinaron ante Shifu- partirán hoy en la noche, no sabemos como trabaja este ejército, así que no me arriesgaré a hacer un movimiento a plena luz del día, ahora vayan a descansar-todo se retiraron dejando a Shifu solo y con un desorden de por medio.

Los guerreros fueron a almorzar una deliciosa sopa de fideos, Po cocinaba y los demás tomaron sus lugares, Po sirvió seis platos y se sentó.

-Po, serviste un plato de mas-dijo Mono, el panda miró el plato sobrante, se le había olvidado que Tigresa ya no estaba.

-oh lo siento, es que es difícil acostumbrarse a que Tigresa no este aquí-Po devolvió la sopa a la olla.

-te entiendo, ya no tengo con quien conversar-dijo Víbora.

-nos tienes a nosotros-dijeron Mono y Mantis al unísono.

-ustedes no cuentan-respondió cortante la serpiente.

-¿creen que podremos con este tema del emperador sin Tigresa?-preguntó Grulla.

-debemos dejarla-dijo Víbora- ella está dando un paso muy importante en su vida.

-¿y si no regresa?-las miradas invadieron al panda.

-regresará, nos lo prometió, y Tigresa siempre cumple una promesa-dijo Mono.

-eso espero-Po dejó su plato en la mesa y salió de la cocina, los demás se preocuparon por esto pero decidieron que era mejor dejarlo solo, debía pensar con claridad.

Po se dirigió a la gruta del dragón, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, buscó a Shifu para continuar con su entrenamiento pero este no se encontraba en el sitio, decidió sentarse en posición de loto, cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar. Él sintió como el frío aire rozaba sus mejillas, escuchaba el viento que resonaba en las paredes y de pronto nada, no se escucha nada, abre los ojos lentamente, esta en otro plano, todo está oscuro y se escucha una delicada flauta de bambú, una melodía simple, la única en realidad, observó a todos lados sin encontrar ninguna referencia y ningún otro color, solo negro, se paró en medio la oscuridad solo para luego sentir la dulce melodía frente a él pero no hay nadie.

- _hola_ -el panda se sobresalta ante el llamado, es una voz femenina, delicada y dulce.

-¿quien anda ahí? ¿donde estoy?-preguntó nervioso.

- _estás en otro plano dimensional_ -respondió la voz.

-¿que?-

- _solo se logra con un nivel de paz interior elevado, demasiado elevado diría yo_ -

-BÁRBARO...¿eso significa que estoy a un nivel superior?-preguntó curioso.

- _claro...no veía estas clases de habilidades desde la época de Oogway_ -

-espera... ¿conoces a Oogway?-

- _lo conocí, hace mucho tiempo atrás_ -Po miró por todos buscando aquella voz- _no trates de buscarme, no se puede ver nada entre esta oscuridad._

-¿que es todo esto?-

- _el reino de los espíritus_ -

Po cerró los ojos bruscamente y los abrió de inmediato, estaba en casa y Shifu no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre exaltado- ¿que ocurre?

-te estado hablando desde hace una hora, no contestabas, parecías haberte ido de esta tierra-

-tuve un sueño extraño-

-¡no son excusas, levántate a entrenar!-dijo Shifu enojado, Po se levantó de inmediato preguntándose ¿cuanto tiempo habrá estado así?

* * *

Lin iba adelante, hace un rato salieron de los túneles de topos, terminaron en una gran montaña, llevaban caminando alrededor de unos treinta minutos en tierra firme, habían caminos en el lugar, llegaron hasta el borde de la montaña y observaron el paisaje. Lin se subió en la valla de madera, los felinos en cambio solo se apoyaron con ambas manos.

-ahí esta, la ciudad de Jinse-dijo Jiaqian apuntando la hermosa ciudad, Tigresa vio las hermosas estructuras de la ciudad, de materiales finos, habían linternas de papel naranja colgadas en todos los caminos que se pudieran divisar, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue el gran palacio que se enaltecía sobre todo, se encontraba al borde de la ciudad rodeada por unas paredes para separarse de los demás, eran dos torres separadas a una distancia prudente, hechas de un mineral precioso y rojizo, acompañado de detalles de citrino, una piedra de color amarillo intenso, eran parecidas al sistema de estructura de la torre de Gongmen (O COMO SE ESCRIBA)

-es preciosa-dijo Tigresa emocionada.

-la ciudad de Kajo no queda muy lejos, pero no se le compara con esta belleza-

-BAJEMOS DE LA MONTAÑAAAAAAAAAA-Lin cayó rodando por el camino.

-¿por que siempre se cae de lugares altos?-se preguntó Jiaqian mientras Tigresa seguía a Lin.

Tardaron unos cuarenta minutos en bajar la montaña y en sacar a Lin de los arbustos, ya cuando llegó el atardecer se introdujeron en la gran ciudad, Tigresa miraba todo maravillada, Jiaqian solo caminaba lentamente, y Lin se puso a comprar un plato de fideos. La felina pensaba como sería su casa, si por ende las estructuras eran hermosas y de minerales finos, seguro su casa sería igual de preciosa, caminaron por la zona de comerciantes hasta el centro de la ciudad donde había una gran fuente hecha de piedra cincelada acompañada de hermosos tallos de bambú, Tigresa iba tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, miró a su padre que se detuvo frente a unas grandes puertas de color rojizo, estas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver las torres con las cuales la felina había quedado maravillada, Jiaqian y Lin cruzaron las puertas como si nada.

-espera- el tigre le puso atención a su hija, quién seguía en la entrada- ¿que hacemos aquí?

-sencillo-dijo el tigre- volvimos a casa.

-¿VIVES AQUÍ?-dijo ella exageradamente.

-claro, yo soy el encargado de la ciudad-Tigresa no se la podía creer.

-si tu eres el encargado de la ciudad significa que...-

-eso te convierte en princesa-completó Jiaqian.

La felina estaba en shock, caminó lentamente, las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella, en las murallas que rodeaban el palacio habían toda clase de animales que hacían guardia, en la entrada había un lugar espacioso y plano que funcionaba como patio o zona de entrenamiento, varios animales estaban en ello, tenían armaduras y peleaban con distintas armas, cuando siguió caminando todos los que entrenaban se le quedaron viendo, se sentía incómoda al sentir todas aquellas miradas sobre ellas, observó a todos a su alrededor y uno de ellos, un león de pelaje y melena color café, se le quedó viendo y empezó a ¿babear?, estaba tan distraído que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su compañero de entrenamiento, Tigresa desvió la mirada de aquel sujeto, llegó a una zona de escaleras que daban entrada por la derecha y la izquierda hacia ambos palacios, Jiaqian se detuvo y volteó para ver a su hija.

-Bienvenida a casa...Akame de Amoy-

-¿Akame de Amoy?-preguntó ella.

-ese es el nombre que tu madre te otorgó-dijo el tigre-significa belleza.

-vaya...es lo que mi madre creía de mi, me siento alagada-

-Lin, ¿puedes mostrarle a mi hija las habitaciones?-

-pero por supuesto, solo si me dejas quedarme-respondió la zorrillo.

-¿QUE?, no te aproveches de la situación-dijo Jiaquian.

-lo siento, es trato o nada-

-esta bien-dijo él.

-SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VAMOS TIGRESA ¿A QUE ESPERAS?-Lin se dirigió a la torre de la izquierda, Tigresa le siguió, subieron hasta el séptimo piso de doce en total, llegaron hasta un pasillo donde habían muchas habitaciones a ambos lados- YO QUIERO LA ÚLTIMA-dijo ella entrando a la última habitación del lado derecho, Tigresa entró en el cuarto anterior al que escogió Lin, abrió la puerta, el lugar era amplio, había una cama en medio de la habitación que tenía telas como cortinas que podía dejar caer alrededor de la cama si quería algo de privacidad, detrás de esta habían grandes ventanas cubiertas por cortinas de seda roja, al costado izquierdo se encontraba un gran ropero de madera oscura y al fondo del lado derecho había una mesa apegada en la pared con una silla, parecía un lugar de trabajo, cerca de la entrada habían dos baúles de bambú.

Ella se sentó en la cama y dejó su bolso a un lado- precioso ¿no?-dijo Lin desde la entrada.

-por supuesto...aún no puedo creer que soy una princesa y este lugar es...-la felina se quedó sin palabras.

-me imagino como debe estar tu cabeza ahora-dijo Lin acercándose a la cama y sentándose a su lado.

-son solo dos meses, ¿que puedo hacer en dos meses?-

-bueno hay muchas cosas que hacer, y si te gusta pelear podrías conocer a los soldados del ejército de la ciudad-

-¿los que entrenaban en la entrada?-

-claro, aunque yo pienso que son unos completos inútiles-

-jejeje...lo que digas Lin, lo que tu digas-respondió la felina sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

 **Rayber: no tengo nada que decirles...solo esperen el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Escolta

**Capítulo 8: Escolta**

 _Los riesgos son inminentes..._

 _Depende de ti si no quieres correr aquellas consecuencias..._

* * *

Lin se había ido como hace unos diez minutos a quien sabe donde, Tigresa tuvo tiempo para desempacar lo poco que traía, abrió el ropero que estaba en la habitación y se llevó la sorpresa de que habían mas vestidos hechos de la seda mas fina de la provincia, sin llamarle la atención alguna solo tiró bruscamente sus dos mudas de ropa y cerró las puertas. Corrió las grandes cortinas de seda solo para ver el sol ocultándose detrás de las montañas ¿que podía hacer ella ahora? decidió seguir el consejo de Lin y bajó a la zona delantera para conocer a aquellos que velan por la seguridad de la ciudad.

Bajó hasta la entrada de la torre, cuando salió pudo admirar la hermosa torre a su derecha construida con minerales tan finos, el sol se ocultaba y los guardias no daban tregua en su entrenamiento, Tigresa caminó hacia ellos y observó que solo peleaban con lo básico, armas, golpes defensivos, y podría decirse que también utilizaban golpes para inmovilizar a su oponente, miró fijamente a todos hasta que su mirada se posó en aquel león babeante de hace un rato, él estaba sentado en el suelo, solo usaba un pantalón gris con una cinta roja atada a la cintura y estaba mirándola fijamente, Tigresa se incomodó ante esto y volteo para marcharse a ver a su padre, pero digamos que no pudo avanzar mucho...

-SEÑORITA- la voz de él se escuchó detrás de ella lo que hizo que se frenara en seco, volteó y en definitiva aquel sujeto se dirigía hacia ella.

Tigresa se puso nerviosa cuando él llegó y se detuvo justo frente a ella- ¿me hablabas?-fue lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿ve usted a otra señorita por aquí?- preguntó él para responder su pregunta.

-eh no, pero ¿que quieres?-

-es que he visto que usted es nueva por estas tierras y me gustaría presentarme-dijo él con un tono seductor- mi nombre es Shuan y soy el segundo al mando del ejército de Jinse.

-y ¿quien es el primero?- dijo Tigresa como si intentara burlarse de él.

-eh...eso no importa- dijo él intentando evadir el tema- ¿cual es su nombre señorita?

Tigresa supo de inmediato de inmediato a donde quería llegar el león y ni loca le iba decir su nombre real o al menos el que ha llevado de por vida- mi nombre es ... Akame... Akame de Amoy.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... ¿eres una Amoy?-preguntó él sorprendido.

-es lo que acabas de oír-el león se puso pensativo.

-si eres nueva supongo que no conoces la ciudad ¿te gustaría dar un recorrido conmigo?-

La felina se puso nerviosa- eh...no...lo siento pero se hace tarde... y tengo que hablar con alguien...así que...adiós- dicho esto paso de Shuan y miró de reojo hacia atrás, él se marcho para entrenar con los demás, la felina soltó un suspiro de alivio, no había estado ni siquiera un día y al parecer ya había alguien detrás de ella. Ella se dirigió a la segunda torre en busca de su padre, sin saber donde se encontraba subió al último piso y en efecto ahí se encontraba Jiaqian sentado una mesa de bambú con montones de pergaminos a su alrededor- tienes bastante trabajo.

Jiaqian le prestó atención a su hija- si, no puedo creer cuanta correspondencia puede llegar cuando no estas una semana o tal vez mas días de lo pensado.

-papá... deberíamos hablar sobre ciertas cosas ¿no?-dijo Tigresa.

-oh claro, ven..-Tigresa siguió a Jiaqian hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde se encontraba una tela blanca tendida el la pared, él la tomó y la jaló dejando ver un cuadro, Tigresa se acercó y con las yemas de los dedos rozó lentamente la pintura.

-ella es...-

-tu madre- dijo el tigre para luego ponerse detrás de su hija y tomarla de los hombros.

En el cuadro estaba Jiaqian con su típica ropa de color rojo, tal vez la misma que ha traído desde que encontró a Tigresa, a su lado se encontraba una tigresa con marcas faciales muy parecidas a las que tenía su hija, llevaba puesto un kimono color azul que le llegaba un poco mas allá de las rodillas con detalles de flores de loto con una cinta roja atada a su cintura, sus ojos eran color violetas y en sus manos cargaba un bulto envuelto con una manta color roja y de este sobresalían unas pequeñas patitas de tigre que parecieran intentar alcanzar el rostro de su madre.

-siempre quise que sacarás los ojos de tu madre-dijo Jiaqian.

-pero no fue así-contestó Tigresa, sacó los dedos de aquel cuadro y bajo la mirada-¿por que todo lo malo tiene que ocurrirme a mí?

-¿a que te refieres?-

-digo... he tenido tantas decepciones en mi vida, tantas desilusiones que ya ni siquiera tengo la percepción real de que es felicidad-Jiaqian se puso en frente de su hija y tomó sus manos.

-¿quieres encontrar felicidad?- Tigresa asintió- entonces deberías dejar todos esos recuerdos en el pasado y pensar en un futuro que tenga felicidad-Tigresa alzó la mirada hacia su padre- pero...cambiando el tema, tengo mucho correo que atender y la noche ya está cayendo- él se dirigió de nuevo a sentarse, la felina hecho una última mirada al cuadro y volteó para irse pero...-hija- volteó la mirada hacia Jiaqian antes de bajar las escaleras- eres una princesa y debes comportarte como tal.

-¿a que te refieres?-preguntó ella soltando la barandilla de la escalera.

-que debes comportarte como toda una dama y ... no puedes practicar kung fu por estas tierras-

-¿QUE? ¿y a que viene eso?- protestó ella.

-no he estado aquí en mucho y los pensamientos de la gente no han cambiado, si eres una princesa ellos te verán como su futuro y de como tu te comportes desde ahora dependerá de como ellos piensen del palacio en general...-

-¿pero por que no puedo practicar kung fu?-preguntó ella enfadada.

-la ciudad no está acostumbrada a ver mujeres en temas de combates, ellos lo ven como si ustedes fueran mas delicadas...-

-¿delicadas? eso no es lo mío-Tigresa estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿por que crees que en el ejército de la ciudad solo hay hombres?- dijo él apuntando la ventana.

La felina lo pensó un momento- eso es un pensamiento... machista-

-Akame no puedo cambiar las ideologías de una ciudad entera...-

-mi nombre a sido y siempre será Tigresa... y si quisieras cambiar el pensamiento de la gente tienes toda la libertad... pero al parecer no quieres- Tigresa se fue de inmediato.

-AKAME-gritó él, se reclinó en la silla- sabía que esto iba a ser todo un dilema.

-ya lo estoy esperando- Jiaqian miró la escalera, Lin estaba sentada en la barandilla- solo son dos meses en los cuales ella tendrá que acostumbrarse a ser una dama y que yo sepa eso NO ES LO SUYO.

-lo sé Lin, pero ella es la siguiente heredera...-

-¿y que harás cuando lo averigüe?... ella quiere volver al palacio de jade y no podrás atarla a un legado familiar-Lin se acercó a la mesa-¿has pensado en todo el riesgo que corres al traerla hasta aquí?- Jiaqian la miró confundido- para empezar lo que haga ella será el reflejo de esta ciudad, segundo...-dijo la zorrillo contando con sus dedos-...la gente averiguara que tu hija a vuelto y ¿que crees que empezarán a pensar los villano?... intentos de secuestro, homicidio, lo que sea...cualquier movimiento y la ciudad caerá en manos equivocadas-

Jiaqian estaba atónito- no... no lo había pensado-

-pones en riesgo todo... ¿que vas a hacer?-

-Lin anota- el tigre se paró de su asiento y observó por la ventana, Lin en cambio tomó un pergamino y una pluma- se busca escolta para... integrante de la familia real de Jinse, se busca alguien que trabaje el tiempo completo, día y noche durante dos meses, también debe ser alguien que resguarde a su cliente a toda costa y en cualquier caso, solo se buscan los mejores, presentarse mañana a primera hora en las puertas del palacio, traer un listado con trabajos anteriores que hayan cumplido para ver su calificación como escolta y prepararse para una pequeña prueba y tomar el trabajo...-Lin tomó nota de todo.

-¿recompensa?...- preguntó ella.

-cincuenta...-

-cincuenta ¿que?...-

-cincuenta millones de yuans...- Lin al escuchar esto se desmayó, el tigre volteó-... no hay tiempo para desmayarse necesito esos folletos colgados en toda la ciudad esta noche- Lin se levantó de inmediato.

-esto... es... demasiado dinero...-

-y yo creó que un escolta cobraría mas...- él se sentó de nuevo para seguir atendiendo el correo-... hablamos de uno que dará su vida si es necesario...esto no es barato- sacó otro pergamino del montón- QUE... NO OTRA VEZ.

-no me digas, ¿la vieja bruja?-dijo Lin riéndose.

-quiere una reunión con el consejo de maestros para mañana, y como no he estado se pusieron de acuerdo en hacerla aquí..- él gruño por lo bajo-...odio a esta sujeta-

-¿quién no?... por cierto ¿eso no afectará tus planes en la búsqueda de un escolta?-

-veré como arreglármelas y... ¿tu que haces aquí? ve a hacer esos folletos-

-A LA ORDEN- Lin salió corriendo de inmediato.

* * *

Grulla, Víbora, Mono y Mantis estaban en la entrada del palacio de jade listo para empezar el viaje que les encomendó Shifu- no olviden que no deben enfrentarlos si los encuentran-dijo Shifu.

-entendido-dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Po se acercó a ellos y les dio un gran abrazo grupal, cuando los soltó les habló- solo tengan cuidado chicos-

-descuida ¿quién podrá con nosotros?-dijo Mantis con orgullo.

-tu siendo un insecto... pues creo que todo- inquirió Mono seguido de una carcajada.

-¿por que sigues haciendo bromas SOBRE MI TAMAÑO?- dijo Mantis, esto hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada por parte de todos.

-aquí se dividen sus caminos alumnos- dijo Shifu, todos incluido Po se inclinaron con respeto hacia él, luego de esto Víbora se enrolló en el cuello de Grulla y alzaron el vuelo hacia la montañas Xui Wun, en el norte, al mismo tiempo que Mantis se subió en el hombro de Mono para luego bajar las escaleras del palacio y dirigirse al poblado de la costa, hacia el este.

Shifu y Po quedaron viendo como se marchaban, la luna y las estrellas no estaban presentes para acompañarlos en sus largos viajes, pero eso no importó en absoluto, aunque tuvieron que salir con aquella oscuridad no fallarían en esta misión pues de ella dependían sus vidas.

Ambos cenaron solos en el palacio, había tanto silencio, no hubo conversación entre estudiante y maestro, solo cenaron y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Po llegó a su dormitorio pero no se recostó en su cama, de hecho él encendió una vela y se sentó en posición de loto- se que ese sueño no es lo que parece, debe significar algo- se dijo así mismo, estuvo tratando de hacer lo mismo del otro día, viajar a otro plano, pero no pudo, estaba inquieto, no estaba en paz, ¿es probable que el viaje de Tigresa afectara en algo?... no... si fuera así no hubiera podido viajar a otro plano, ese día estaba con las dudas e incertidumbres hasta el cuello, entonces ¿que era?...

Estuvo pensando durante unos treinta minutos, se dio por vencido y decidió dormir, se recostó en su cama no sin antes apagar la vela, apenas logró conciliar el sueño pero finalmente lo logro...

* * *

Tigresa despertó, miró vagamente la habitación, no quería abrir las cortinas, la seda fina rozaba su piel, nunca se había sentido tan bien levantándose tarde, pues no era algo que le permitía Shifu, apenas se levantó, perezosamente caminó hasta el ropero para sacar una muda de ropa pero sobre una silla se encontraba tendido un kimono de color azul, era el mismo que traía su madre en aquel retrato, encima de este había una nota...

 _Quiero verte como una verdadera princesa..._

 _Jiaqian._

Tiró la nota y tomó en sus manos el kimono, era bonito, tenía que admitirlo aunque este no era su estilo, pero era de su madre y no ponérselo sería negar a su propia familia, decidió probárselo. Al cabo de un rato se miró al espejo, el kimono hacia resaltar su cintura y sus ojos color ámbar pero no estaba segura si sacarse las vendas de entrenamiento que utilizaba para suprimir sus pechos, decidió que no, lo menos que quería hacer ahora era llamar la atención de gente como Shuan, aunque no lo conocía del todo podía deducir abiertamente que él podía ser un mujeriego, caminó hasta las ventanas para correr las cortinas, luego de hacerlo fue caminando hacia la puerta pero se devolvió corriendo con una cara de asombro para pegarse en la ventana, frente las puertas de la segunda torre había una enorme fila que cruzaba el patio principal hasta salir del territorio del palacio y empezar a cruzar la ciudad, Tigresa salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó los siete pisos, necesitaba saber que ocurría, llegó a las puertas de la otra torre y había mas gente adentro, miró por las escaleras, la fila seguía.

Jiaqian estaba sentado en su mesa de siempre leyendo un pergamino y escuchando con atención a Shuan quien tenía un semblante altanero- tienes varios trabajos-dijo releyendo el pergamino.

-bueno todo eso fue gracias a mi entrenamiento como guardia imperial-dijo Shuan haciendo suspirar a unas damas que estaban en la cola en busca de tomar el trabajo.

-entiendo-dijo Jiaqian algo aburrido.

Tigresa se hizo paso entre todos- ¿papá que ocurre?-ella se acercó al viejo tigre y de paso Shuan le guiñó un ojo, esto puso algo nerviosa a Tigresa.

-dame un segundo... XUO VEN AQUÍ- del fondo de la habitación se asomó un gorila que llevaba una armadura gris- Shuan...-él observó-... si lo vences tienes el trabajo- dicho esto Shuan se lanzó al combate al igual que Xuo- ¿aún no te has enterado?-preguntó él a su hija.

-¿enterarme de que?, acabo de despertar y afuera hay una fila que llega a cruzar la ciudad-dijo la felina desesperada y algo enfadada.

-resulta que te estoy buscando un escolta por dos meses- la ardua batalla entre Shuan y Xuo continuaba y de paso el sonido de los golpes resonaban en la habitación.

-¿me esta tratando de decir que tendré a un sujeto detrás de mi durante dos meses?-preguntó enfadada, Jiaqian asintió- ¡ya tengo suficiente con ser princesa, y ahora tendré que soportar a un sujeto que ni siquiera conozco!-

-yo me preguntaba que si el que obtiene el trabajo tendrá que soportarte a ti-dijo el tigre para soltar una leve carcajada.

-no te rías... que de ti saqué el carácter-dijo ella de manera arrogante, Jiaqian cesó la risa.

-tienes razón, pero eso no cambiará nada sobre buscarte un escolta-Tigresa se abrió paso entre la gente para largarse de ahí, Shuan en cambio estaba en el piso lleno de moretones y el gorila estaba sin ningún rasguño- SIGUIENTE-

Y así estuvo todo el día, recibiendo gente, leyendo pergaminos, y gritando siguiente ya que ninguno pasaba del gorila, cuando llegó la noche Jiaqian tenía montones de pergaminos, se reclinó en su silla y suspiro con fastidio.

-¿y como te fue?-preguntó Lin desde la barandilla de la escalera.

-mal... nadie puede vencer a un simple guardia... al menos...-volteó hacia el gorila- ..¿has mejorado?- Xuo negó- estoy harto.

-y esta noche estarás ocupado, porque la vieja bruja acaba de llegar junto con el consejo y están en la planta de abajo-

-¿arreglaron la sala de reuniones?- preguntó él perezosamente.

-si, yo misma me encargué de ello- Lin se acercó para observar todos los pergaminos- creo que no hay buenos guerreros en Jinse... ¿por que no pediste a alguien de la ciudad de Kajo?

-tanto trabajo que ni siquiera puedo enviar un mensaje- dijo él fregándose el rostro.

-¿vas a atender a la bruja?-dijo Lin saliendo de la habitación.

-si- Jiaqian se paró de su asiento, en eso entra un desconocido en la habitación- ¿ahora que?-murmuró- ¿que quieres?-le preguntó al sujeto, Xuo se colocó a una distancia prudente listo para atacar.

-estoy aquí por el trabajo-él estaba cubierto por una capucha negra que llegaba un poco mas allá de las rodillas, no se podía ver ningún rasgo de él excepto sus pies junto con los pantalones color negro grisáceo que llevaba y su mirada penetrante, ojos de color azul zafiro, como si se tratara de amenazar a una presa.

Jiaqian ya de pie solo se limitó a hablar- ya es tarde y se acabaron las pruebas-

-lamento llegar a estas horas de la noche-él lanzó un pergamino en la mesa de bambú, Jiaqian lo tomó y se dispuso a leerlo, en cuanto en mas avanzaba en la lectura se fue sentando en su silla y cambiando su expresión por una de asombro.

-quieres el trabajo, llegas bastante tarde, pero esto...-dijo apuntando el pergamino-... no me lo esperaba...XUO-gritó el viejo tigre, el gorila no esperó mas palabras y corriendo se abalanzó sobre el extraño, en cambio él solo esperó hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para moverse un poco hacia un lado y hacerle una zancadilla, el gorila solo rodó hasta las escaleras para luego caerse por estas, el sujeto solo miró a Jiaqian- tienes el trabajo-respondió el tigre.

-y ¿puedo saber a quien tengo que proteger?-preguntó el extraño.

-se trata de mi hija...-respondió Jiaqian.

El sujeto cambio su mirada asesina por una de confusión- lo siento señor... pero no trabajo con chicas- se volteó para irse.

Jiaqian reaccionó y se levanto de inmediato para evitar que el sujeto se fuera-¡espera, no puedes irte!...¡soy un padre desesperado, solo quiero proteger a mi hija!-el extraño paró en seco- ¡si quieres duplicaré la recompensa!-

El silencio estuvo unos minutos hasta que el extraño se decidió a hablar- deje la recompensa como estaba, estaré aquí mañana a primera hora-Jiaqian soltó un suspiro de alivio, el sujeto se retiró.

Jiaqian tomó unos cuantos pergaminos y se dirigió rápidamente a atender al consejo, seguramente Lin estaría haciendo un poco de tiempo.

* * *

 **Rayber: nunca había escrito un capítulo tan largo... me he inspirado.**

 **Lin: tienes razón me daría flojera leerlo.**

 **Rayber: tu no te metas...**

 **Lin: da igual, siento lástima por Tigresa... LA ESTÁN TORTURANDO BUUAAAA BUAUAUAUA**

 **Rayber: exagerada.**


	9. Presión

**Capítulo 9: Presión**

 _Los problemas llegan..._

* * *

El consejo de maestros junto con Jiaqian estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa muy decorativa, ahí estaba el maestro Cocodrilo, el maestro Buey, el maestro Pollo, el maestro Oso, son los mas conocidos, pero también estaban sentados un halcón de plumaje café con escasos detalles negros y con una destacable y liviana armadura de hierro, un jabalí que vestía ropajes de color dorado, y una garza de plumaje rosa (voy a poner que es el color que tienen los flamencos pero mas rosa) la cual llevaba una túnica de seda color rosa pálido que rozaba el suelo (¿a que no le gusta el rosa?).

-tenemos ciertos temas que tratar...- dijo Buey muy serio-...primero sobre el ejército de Jinse, no tienen una muy buena calidad de batalla, han bajado en entrenamiento estos últimos días... desde que Jiaqian tomó el poder de la ciudad... ¿nos puede explicar eso señor Jiaqian?-

-digamos que desde que llegué quedaron varios problemas en esta ciudad, iniciando por el correo, montones de pergaminos que no fueron atendidos, no me a dado tiempo para atender asuntos del ejército- se defendió Jiaqian.

-pues tiene que empezar a arreglar aquellos asuntos o su ejército caerá en las alas de Shian Zi- dijo el maestro Pollo apuntando al halcón.

-supongo que tendré que darle prioridad-dijo Jiaqian.

-el segundo tema es que tenemos un al ejército de Tong merodeando por China y las ciudades pueden recibir ataques en cualquier momento-dijo Buey.

-tenemos que reforzar las fuerzas de batalla en todas las ciudades-dijo Cocodrilo.

-¿y se puede saber quien está a cargo de aquel problema?-preguntó la garza.

-por órdenes del emperador el caso está en manos del palacio de jade-respondió Buey.

-¿por que el palacio de jade? digo ellos apenas son siete contando a su maestro- respondió el jabalí.

-ellos han vencidos innumerables villanos, el emperador confía plenamente en ellos-dijo Buey.

-dudo mucho que sea confianza cuando tienen una orden de ejecución-dijo la garza- si eso es motivación... entonces el emperador no concuerda mucho con nosotros.

-ese no es un tema a tratar... Mei Feng-regañó el maestro Oso, ella solo hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-el emperador solicitó tropas para el palacio imperial ¿alguien que pueda ayudar?-preguntó Cocodrilo.

-yo me encargo de ese tema-respondió el jabalí.

-también la oleada de criminalidad a aumentado constantemente-dijo Buey sacando un pergamino.

-suponemos que es a causa de Tong aunque no hay datos confiables-habló Pollo.

-otros temas de no tan relevante importancia son sobre quejas de ciudades por ladrones, aunque eso tendrá que verlo cada ciudad-dijo Buey- y el último tema es que están cuestionando tu autoridad Jiaqian.

-las ciudades aliadas al emperador son Gondmen, Jinse y Kajo, y si una de ellas cae no resulta beneficioso para China... desde que llegaste la ciudad a bajado su nivel de producción y ejército-dijo Mei Feng arrogante.

-estamos pensando en destituirte de tu cargo- dijo Pollo.

-no pueden destituirme-dijo Jiaqian.

-Jiaqian reclamaste la ciudad hace un año pero todo el tiempo que la ciudad estuvo de pie fue gracias a Shian Zi-dijo Oso.

-¿cuando tomaron esa decisión?-preguntó Jiaqian.

-hoy-respondió cortante la garza.

-pero...-el tigre no pudo continuar.

-la ciudad caerá en manos de Mei Feng-dijo Oso.

-¿quien este de acuerdo en destituirle levante la mano?-habló Buey, dicho esto Mei Feng levantó el ala inmediatamente, luego le siguieron Pollo, el jabalí, Cocodrilo, Oso, y finalmente Buey.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Shian Zi- ¿no estas de acuerdo?-preguntó Pollo.

-no-respondió con su voz grave.

-bueno mayoría manda- dijo Buey.

-¿mayoría manda?-preguntó Shian Zi- que yo sepa el palacio siempre estuvo a cargo del linaje de los tigres...

-pero no hay mas tigres-respondió el jabalí.

-exacto... aunque destituyan a Jiaqian solamente tendrán la ciudad, en cambio el palacio es propiedad de tigres y que yo sepa todavía hay una heredera..

-espera ¡¿heredera?! y ¿como que el palacio es de él?-preguntó expectante el Buey.

-el linaje de tigres cedió este palacio a la ciudad, pero ellos siempre tuvieron territorios, entre ellos lo que es ahora tierras prohibidas, además está estipulado en un testamento y firmado por el emperador que el linaje de tigres tendrá la ciudad a menos que ya no hayan mas parientes del linaje y hace unos día se expandió la noticia que la hija de Jiaqian esta viva y en este palacio-dijo Shian Zi.

-¿eso es cierto?-preguntó Cocodrilo.

-es cierto, y ese testamento está bajo mi poder- respondió Jiaqian.

-¿y tu como sabes todo eso Shian Zi?-preguntó Mei Feng.

-estuve a cargo de esta ciudad durante muchos años, se muchas mas cosas de las que tu piensas-la garza se quedó callada.

El aire se tensó en la habitación, las miradas asesinas se intercambiaban especialmente entre Mei Feng y Shian Zi, Buey sacó pergaminos- bien..-se puso de pie-...aquí concluye la reunión y estas son las quejas de sus ciudades que tendrán que resolver- todos se pusieron de pie y recibieron un pergamino por parte Buey, cuando se retiraron Jiaqian se quedó sentado en la sala de reuniones.

-Shian Zi te salvó el pellejo- Jiaqian miró hacia todos lados y Lin salió detrás de una cortina.

-¿estabas aquí todo el tiempo?-preguntó el viejo tigre ya un poco cansado.

-no me iba a perder la pelea-dijo Lin.

-casi me destituyen- murmuró Jiaqian.

-tienes suerte de que ese halcón este de tu lado y... que sea manipulador-dijo Lin algo confundida.

-estoy cansado-él abrió el pergamino de las quejas de la ciudad y lo ojeó un poco- Lin, ¿que significa... zorrillo causa disturbios en la ciudad? ¿me lo puedes explicar?-

-yo no me quejo, estoy en todas las lista de quejas de ciudades-dijo ella naturalmente.

Jiaqian suspiro- buenas noches Lin- él se retiró, Lin quedó sola en la sala.

A la mañana siguiente Jiaqian se levantó temprano y algo somnoliento, los guardias del palacio junto con el sol ya estaban levantados aunque la mayoría no hacía nada productivo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Shuan estaba en suelo gritando.

-¿ahora que te pasa?-preguntó uno de sus compañeros quien era un lagarto.

-NO HE PODIDO CONSEGUIR EL TRABAJO DE ESCOLTAAAAAA-dijo él dramáticamente.

-¿para que necesitas otro trabajo?-preguntó su compañero.

-es que tu no lo entiendes- se levantó inmediatamente- para poder estar cerca de esa bella dama necesitaba el trabajo-

-otra vez con querer a una chica, se supone que somos guardias... y tu solo eres un mujeriego-

-tu no lo entiendes, estoy enamorado-dijo Shuan.

-con todas dices lo mismo-

-es que ahora estoy enamorado de verdad-dijo el león.

-claro eso lo has dicho como diez veces... espera eso es muy poco... ¡cuarenta diría yo!- exclamó el lagarto.

-estoy decidido, le haré la vida imposible al que haya tomado el trabajo-dijo decidido Shuan.

En eso oye como unas puertas se abren, Shuan voltea para darle la cara a su rival como él le llama, en la entrada se encontraba un tigre blanco como de la edad de Tigresa, la capucha que llevaba el otro día estaba abierta dejando ver la parte delantera de su cuerpo, la capucha solo tapaba la parte trasera y algo de los costados, el gorro de esta estaba echado hacia atrás, vestía de una camisa de entrenamiento sin magas de color negra y unos pantalones negro grisáceo, llevaba unas vendas en el pecho que estaban sobre su ropa y cruzaban por su hombro izquierdo, y por último traía puestos unos guantes negros que llegaban hasta el codo y que dejaba los dedos al aire libre.

-no se ve tan rudo-dijo el lagarto.

El sujeto empezó a caminar hacia el palacio y Shuan lo atajó a medio camino-a si que tu eres el escolta de la princesa-

-lo que tu digas, ¿me puedes dejar pasar?- dijo él con un tono frío.

-solo quiero advertirte que no puedes tocar a la princesa-dijo Shuan con un tono rudo.

-y por eso estoy aquí, para protegerla de sujetos como tú-dijo él- ¿me puedes dejar pasar?

Shuan no se hizo a un lado- solo te advierto, no querrás salir lastimado-

-si no te corres de mi camino te tiraré del acantilado mas cercano- amenazó el tigre.

-¿me amenazas? ja ¿quien te crees? un completo desconocido en el cual Jiaqian pone toda su confianza-dijo Shuan burlesco.

-entonces no te acuerdas de mi-dijo él.

-¿cuando te he conocido?-

-recuerdas a ... Lía- Shuan se puso pálido- veo que si la recuerdas.

-eh... ah... yo eh...¿como estas?-dijo Shuan nervioso.

-ya quítate de mi camino Shuan, tengo trabajo-Shuan se corrió de inmediato y él siguió su camino.

-¿quien es Lía?-preguntó el lagarto.

-NADIE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Shuan salió disparado y se ocultó detrás de unos sujetos.

Jiaqian estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos en la primera planta de la torre de la derecha.

-ah ... llegaste- dijo Jiaqian mirando la entrada-bastante temprano diría yo-

-¿por que habría de llegar tarde?-dijo el tigre blanco.

-bien..-dejo lo que estaba leyendo-... ven conmigo- Jiaqian y el sujeto se dirigieron a la otra torre, y subieron hasta la zona de habitaciones- ¿que habitación quieres?

-¿donde duerme su hija?-preguntó él, Jiaqian apuntó la habitación- pues quiero la habitación del frente.

-ponte cómodo, hablaré con ella- el tigre blanco entró en la habitación seleccionada mientras Jiaqian abría la puerta de la habitación de Tigresa- ¿estas despierta?- preguntó por la puerta entreabierta.

-si lo estoy-Jiaqian decidió entrar, ella estaba sentada en aquel escritorio del fondo y tenía puesto el mismo vestido de ayer-¿que quieres?-

-solo venía a decirte que el escolta ya llegó, y ¿por que estas despierta tan temprano?-

-eso da igual-respondió cortante la felina.

-bueno... ¿vas a salir?-

-no-ella estaba enfadada, eso se notaba bastante.

-pero... él esta...-

-ME DA IGUAL...-gritó ella- TODO ME DA IGUAL, DÉJAME SOLA-

Jiaqian miró a Tigresa con cierta tristeza, ella estaba enojada y ¿que podía hacer?- disculpen- ambos miraron hacia la entrada, ahí estaba el escolta-¿interrumpo algo?-

-no...eh ... hija él es el escolta-dijo Jiaqian apuntándolo, en cambio Tigresa estaba mirándolo fijamente, había entrado en una especie de shock, ella nunca había visto otro tigre aparte de su padre, en especial un macho, aunque era un tigre blanco seguía siendo un tigre- eh... los dejaré para que se conozcan- Jiaqian salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Tigresa salió del shock cuando escuchó el rechinido de la puerta- ¿que?- miró al sujeto, volvió en si- así que tú eres el escolta... bien voy a dejar en claro las cosas desde un principio, primero te vas a alejar de mi metro cuadrado, segundo no puedes entrar a mi habitación, esta es mi propiedad, y por último no quiero que me fastidies o me hagas enojar, solo has tu trabajo y ya-Tigresa volteó hacia la pared.

-¿algo mas?-preguntó el tigre con naturalidad.

-no-

-bien-él salió de la habitación.

Tigresa se sentía oprimida, en algún momento iba a estallar, desde que llegó solo han habido problemas y siempre sale perjudicada ella, el momento en que Tigresa no podría aguantar mas iba a llegar y el impacto iba ser inminente.

* * *

Po y Shifu entrenaban en la gruta del dragón, imitaban los pasos descritos en un pergamino, hasta que a Po le surgieron ciertas dudas- maestro ¿que es "otro plano"?-

-un plano dimensional-

-¿que?-preguntó Po aún mas confundido.

-Oogway logró viajar a otro plano, es cuando tu conciencia logra viajar a otro mundo pero tu cuerpo sigue intacto en el reino de los mortales-contestó Shifu- ¿por que el interés?

-no por nada, pero ¿para que sirve?-

-contacto espiritual-dijo Shifu sin dejar de imitar aquellos pasos.

Po quedó pensativo, ¿y si lo que vio no fue un sueño y realmente se estaba contactando con alguien?, esperó hasta después del almuerzo y que Shifu se fuera a meditar, él volvió a la gruta del dragón y se colocó en posición de loto, esta vez vació su mente y se concentró en un único objetivo, comunicarse con aquella voz, estuvo así alrededor de unos treinta minutos hasta que aire denso dejó de fluir, abrió los ojos, solo había oscuridad, lo había logrado.

-se que estás ahí, y necesito respuestas-habló hacia la oscuridad, al instante se oyó una pequeña risa.

- _aún así no puedes verme_ -

-dijiste que este era el reino de los espíritus ¿a que te referías?-preguntó Po.

- _y estoy en lo cierto, este lugar a cambiado mucho desde hace unos días... tal vez semanas_ -

-pero el reino de los espíritus no es así-dijo Po señalando la oscuridad.

- _todo cambia panda, todo cambia_ -

-¿quien eres?-preguntó el panda.

- _yo..._ -de repente el lugar comenzó a temblar- _... lo siento..._ -

-¡no espera!- Po se levantó y caminó hacia la oscuridad, lo hizo hasta que sus pies se cansaran- ¡espera!-Po tropezó, mordió la tierra negra, apenas pudo levantarse.

- _no pude resistir_ -la voz delicada volvió- _está libre... tienes que detenerlo_ -

-¡¿detener que?!-preguntó Po enfadado.

- _eso_ \- la oscuridad se disipó y lo que vio lo dejó atónito, era... un dragón, un dragón chino de color negro, este emanaba sombras de todo su cuerpo, estaba destruyendo todo, los espíritus guerreros huían, todo se estaba pudriendo, marchitando, convirtiéndose en color negro- _¿puedes detenerlo?-_

-¡¿y por que no?!-preguntó Po desesperado.

- _no hagas que entren en pánico..._ -todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo- _... busca la leyenda... busca la conexión directa... búscala a ella... debes encontrar la fuente de chi... debes detener al enemigo... yo no pude... busca a quien se a apodado la pesadilla en carne y hueso... ella es la causante de todo esto...-_

-¿que?- ella dijo una última palabra _"adiós",_ Po reaccionó al instante- ¡no espera!- corrió hacia ella pero antes de tocarla esta se disipó en pétalos de durazno, Po sintió un gran mareo y cayó al suelo, solo veía oscuridad-

* * *

 **Rayber: no tengo mucha inspiración, así que... salió esto.**

 **Lin: ¿por que yo no estoy?**

 **Rayber: si apareciste, no te quejes... este capítulo es mas corto, en el anterior escribí demasiado, la imaginación flotaba en el aire.**

 **Lin: si casi me ahogo con tanta imaginación.**

 **Rayber: es una metáfora Lin, una metáfora.**


	10. Bomba de Tiempo

**Capítulo 10: Bomba de Tiempo**

 _¿por que la realidad duele?..._

* * *

Tigresa estaba en su habitación, se había levantado temprano, solo se limitó a pensar un rato sentada en la cama; era el primer día con aquel sujeto que la perseguiría a todos lados, es claro que empezaría a hacer prejuicios. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que seguramente era un ambicioso y tal vez un creído, con esa recompensa caen muchas ratas en la trampa, además su manera de vestir... parecía un mercenario o ¿quien sabe? tal vez asesino, a Tigresa le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en aquello, se levantó, necesitaba entrenar y el sol aún no salía, así que sería perfecto para alejarse de la ciudad y entrenar un poco, abrió la puerta y pegó un respingo, él estaba ahí frente a su habitación, genial... sus planes se habían frustrado.

-¿que... que haces despierto a esta hora?-dijo ella un poco nerviosa ya que podría haber descubierto sus planes para esta mañana.

-yo podría preguntar lo mismo- se limitó a responder el tigre blanco.

Tigresa se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder aunque este no preguntó nada- yo solo voy a desayunar-dijo lo mas obvio que se le pudo ocurrir ante la situación.

-aún no sale el sol ¿lo sabes?-inquirió él.

-¿y que hay con eso? solo porque sea una princesa no significa que tenga que dormir hasta mediodía-dijo Tigresa empezando a irritarse.

-yo no dije eso-

-aja...-dijo señalándolo- ...ahora me estás diciendo mentirosa- por alguna razón ella solo quería llevarle la contraria al escolta, él susurró algún improperio y desvió la mirada- ¿que dijiste?

-nada...-la miró de pies a cabeza-... ¿tu no tienes que desayunar?- él entró en la habitación del frente.

Punto para Tigresa. Se dirigió fuera del palacio y comenzó a caminar al frondoso bosque que se encontraba detrás de la ciudad, eran lugares vacíos donde la vegetación reinaba, ya lejos se dispuso a golpear un árbol de durazno, por alguna razón se ensañó con el árbol mas bonito que encontró, hace días que no entrenaba, comenzó a pensar en todo...

Shifu negándole hacer el viaje... un golpe mas duro al pobre árbol.

Jiaqian tomando decisiones a su espalda... los golpes aumentan.

El sujeto desconocido esperándola en la mañana... un golpe mucho mas duro para el pobre árbol.

Po... los golpes cesaron, su mano no alcanzó para otro puñetazo, estaba pensando en Po ¿por que la invitó a una cita? ¿acaso él tenía sentimientos por ella?, lo último le resultó exagerado y siguió golpeando el árbol, estuvo intentando hacerlo caer pero este era mas resistente que los del palacio de jade, que aquellos árboles de hierro, se detuvo un momento a admirarlo, tenía sus golpes y rasguños marcados en su tronco pero no caía, estuvo divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo; volvió al palacio, se escabulló para que nadie la viera y llegó a la cocina, sacó un poco de tofú y se lo sirvió.

-¿eso es comida?-preguntó Lin desde la entrada.

-¿que haces despierta tan temprano?-preguntó la felina.

-no se, tal vez que tú y tu escolta estuvieran hablando esta mañana me despertó-

-oh.. lo siento-Tigresa volvió a darle un bocado al tofú.

-y ¿como es el escolta? ¿es feo, es tonto, guapo, huele mal? DIME ALGO-dijo Lin.

-pues... no tengo nada que decirte- El escolta entró a la cocina, Lin se asombró, él igual, empezaron a intercambiarse miradas...Lin comenzó a señalarle con ambas manos, esto pareció algo cómico- que...que...que... es imposible- dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿como conseguiste el trabajo?-

-no se ¿como conseguiste llegar aquí?- preguntó él.

Tigresa miraba sin entender la situación-disculpen ¿me perdí de algo?-

-solo te diré que él es un gato con suerte-dijo Lin saliendo de la cocina.

El felino solo miró como la zorrillo se iba y volvió la mirada a Tigresa- ¿tanto te demoras en desayunar?-

-¿acaso te importa cuanto me demore?-preguntó Tigresa de vuelta. Él pasó de ella murmurando mas improperios- ¿que tanto murmuras?-

-¿te importa?-preguntó cortante- es el primer día de mi trabajo y ya me estas fastidiando.

-bueno, yo nunca quise un escolta-

-pues mala suerte por ti- sacó un plato y vertió fideos en el- y eso no es comida-dijo señalando el tofú.

-claro que es comida, y ademas... ¿que hago hablando contigo?-dijo la felina enfadada y salió de la cocina dejando su comida en la mesa.

Tigresa salió de la torre, en el patio estaban los guardias de la ciudad entrenando, Shuan se dirigió hacia ella-no puede ser-dio la vuelta para entrar en la otra torre pero el león la atajo de frente.

-buenos días señorita-

Tigresa solo puso su mano en la cara de este y lo hizo a un lado- ¡no tengo tiempo!-siguió su camino.

-¡HIJA!-Tigresa miró la entrada de la torre a la cual se dirigía, su padre estaba ahí, se dirigió hacia él.

-¿que ocurre?-

-tenemos que hablar seriamente-la felina quedó extrañada ante esto, ambos se dirigieron al último piso, cuando llegaron Jiaqian se sentó en su mesa de bambú-mira... es que... no se como decírtelo-

Tigresa tuvo una mala mañana y ... espera... ¡aún es de mañana!, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?- solo dilo, tengo bastantes problemas-

-y esto seguramente te meterá en mas- la felina lo miró con confusión, él se levantó tranquilamente- empezaré desde el principio...-Jiaqian inhaló profundamente, observando el retrato de su difunta esposa-... el linaje de los tigres a gobernado en estas tierras por generaciones, esta era solamente una ciudad y el emperador tenía varios problemas con villanos que poseían o robaban artefactos sagrados, Kajo y Gongmen eran ciudades aliadas, apoyaban enormemente a la ciudad imperial, aquellos lugares comenzaron a hacerse importantes pero aún así él no tenía una solución adecuada para la ola de crímenes, así que hizo un tratado con el linaje de los tigres que antes gobernaban lo que es ahora tierras prohibidas...-

-¿tierras prohibidas?-preguntó desconcertante la felina- ¿te refieres a toda esa vegetación inhabitable?

-los territorios detrás de la ciudad... nadie puede ir ahí, esta estrictamente prohibido-Tigresa quedó con dudas ante esto, ella había ido a esa zona para entrenar un poco y no encontraba nada de peligroso- continuando con mi narración... el tratado estipula que nosotros como potencia guerrera deberíamos recibir toda clase de artefactos mágicos y si era necesario debíamos enviarlo a algún palacio por la seguridad de la gente, una familia adinerada acepto dicho cargo pero las zonas eran poco espaciosas para recibir toda clase de artefactos y de toda China, el emperador nos cedió esta ciudad y la familia construyó el palacio de Jinse...-

-pero ¿que tiene que ver todo eso?-preguntó Tigresa.

-resulta que ellos protegerían a cambio de una sola cosa... que Jinse cayera en manos de las siguientes generaciones de aquella familia, y resulta que tu tatarabuelo fue el primer gobernante de esta ciudad. Pasaron las generaciones hasta que todo el poder recaería en manos del siguiente hijo pero por desgracia tu abuela tuvo una hija... tu madre... Feng... como ya no había posibilidad de tener mas hijos tu abuelo tuvo que cambiar ciertos reglamentos, la siguiente heredera era tu madre, ella era testaruda y no quería un trono, hubieron muchos problemas pero cuando nos conocimos y pasamos por mucho... cuando pedí su mano... ella decidió tomar el cargo y... -

-no-negó Tigresa.

-...luego viniste al mundo...-

-no-volvió a decir la felina- ¡tú no me dijiste nada de esto!-

-si te lo decía no ibas a venir-

-pero...-

Jiaqian se volteó hacia ella-hija, tienes que entender, es un legado familiar...-

-¿quieres decir que...?-Tigresa entendió todo a la perfección.

-tú... no volverás al palacio de jade-

Tigresa quedó en shock, ¿heredera? no, no se sentía preparada para eso, no podía, empezó a retroceder, tomó la barandilla de las escaleras y bajo la mas rápido posible, ahora solo quería estar sola y el único lugar que ella conocía era su habitación, cuando llegó allí azotó la pobre puerta y se lanzó en la cama, abrazó la almohada, aunque pensara que ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos, aunque estuviera bajo tanta presión, ella aún así no derramaba ninguna lágrima pero en el fondo sabía que era una bomba de tiempo... y cuando llegara a cero, ella iba a estallar dejando a algún lastimado de por medio. Fue en ese momento cuando tuvo una idea...

* * *

Mono y Mantis estaban caminando por un bosque lleno de árboles de pino- ¿y como se llama este pueblo?-preguntó Mantis desde el hombro de su amigo.

Mono en cambio estaba revisando un mapa- por lo que escuche no tiene un nombre en específico, pero es mas conocido como la "Luciérnaga de Mar"-

-¿y que rayos significa eso?-

-yo que se, hey mira...-Mono señaló, a lo lejos se veía un poblado, habían muchas casas y en la costa se encontraba un puerto, ambos se adentraron en aquel lugar, las casas eran de buen material, tal vez cemento u otros materiales de este tipo, pero lo que mas impresionó a ambos es que en todo el poblado, en cada calle y casa había hileras de lamparas de papel, eran redondas y de color verde lima- ¿como se verá esta zona de noche?-

-me gustaría averiguarlo pero tenemos una misión que cumplir-dijo Mantis.

Ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro del poblado, habían varios puestos de venta con toda clase de productos dejando un gran pasillo para que la gente comprara, ahí el suelo era de piedra cincelada, se veían varias clases de animales, entre ellos cerdos, patos, antílopes, incluso pavo reales, pero en su mayoría se veían lobos. Caminaron por el lugar, Mantis miraba uno que otro producto hasta que sintió que Mono paro en seco, lo observó, él estaba paralizado observando un punto fijo, Mantis ladeó la vista y se dio cuenta de lo que observaba, era una loba de pelaje café, con ojos color azul rey, vestía de un kimono azul con diseños de flores blancas y bordes plateados, su cola tenía un matiz negro al final y salía por debajo de su vestimenta.

Ella estaba en un puesto de flores, tenía en sus manos un ramo y estaba ordenándolos de flor en flor- Mono, Mono, Mono... parece que a mi querido amigo lo han flechado-dijo Mantis cayendo en su hombro dramáticamente.

-que... de que... hablas-dijo Mono nervioso.

-solo mírala- Mantis señaló a la loba- hay que saludarla- él se dirigió al puesto de flores.

-no... Mantis ¿que haces?- Mono corrió y de un salto atrapó a Mantis, ambos cayeron al suelo pero la loba ya estaba al frente de ellos, ambos la miraron.

-¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?-dijo ella aún con el ramo de flores en la mano.

Mono se paró rápidamente, Mantis permaneció en el suelo- eh...eh..yo..eh...-Mono estaba muy nervioso así que el insecto lo ayudó.

-queríamos comprar unas flores-

-si, eso... venimos a comprar unas flores-dijo rápidamente Mono.

Ella caminó al fondo y dejó el ramo en un jarrón- ¿y para que necesitan flores?-

Ambos se pusieron nerviosos ¿para que un macho querría flores?, Mantis tuvo una idea- es para mi novia, le dije que vendríamos a este poblado y me comentó que quería la flor mas hermosa que encontrara-

-en ese caso...-la loba se puso a revisar unos cuantos arreglos florales.

Mono y Mantis susurraban- creí que habías terminado con ella-dijo Mono.

-volvimos hace una semana-dijo Mantis.

La loba trajo un jarrón con flores de diversos colores-... estas son camelias, también se conocen como tsubaki, son sumamente románticas-Mantis se puso a seleccionar una de las flores.

Mono se acercó a ella- ¿y de donde sacas todas estas flores?-

-tengo un jardín donde planto toda esta variedad, aunque las mayoría las trae mi padre desde Japón-contestó ella.

-¿Japón? ¿tu padre viaja?-preguntó Mono.

-si, es un mercader, tiene un barco en el muelle y siempre trae productos de aquel país-

-vaya, que interesante... por cierto me llamo Mono-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-yo Xia-ella aceptó el saludo con gusto.

Mantis salió del ramo con una flor de color blanco- creo que llevaré esta ya que es la mas pequeña que encontré-

Xia tomó el jarrón y lo posicionó con los demás- son dos yuanes-Mantis pagó el dinero.

-¿podemos quedarnos unos días?-susurró Mono a su amigo.

Mantis lo pensó un momento hasta que decidió hablar- esta bien, ¿pero donde nos quedamos?-

-Xia, tu que eres de esta ciudad ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar un lugar para hospedarnos?-preguntó Mono.

-bueno...-Xia no pudo continuar.

-Xia necesito flores de loto- una loba blanca apareció desde el puesto de al lado tenía puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa celeste de mangas largas adornada con detalles de flores de loto, tenía los ojos color celeste, ella era bastante adulta, alrededor de unos cincuenta o eso era lo que pensaba Mantis- ¿estás ocupada?-

-ellos preguntan por hospedaje-dijo Xia.

-hay un hotel a dos cuadras de aquí-dejo la loba blanca.

-gracias, pues vamos que mañana continuamos con la misión-dijo Mantis.

-¿misión?-preguntó la loba blanca cargando una flor de loto en un recipiente de cristal.

-si, es algo con el ejército que escapó de prisión-dijo Mono, no podían dar detalles de la misión a cualquiera.

-¿entonces ustedes dos son del palacio de jade?-ambos asintieron-¿fueron amigos del maestro Oogway?-

-mas bien lo conocimos por ser maestro de kung fu pero aún así nos dio unas clases de entrenamiento-dijo Mantis.

-a no, ustedes no se van a quedar en el hotel, los invito a quedarse a nuestra casa, si fueron amigos de la tortuga también son mis amigos- ambos se alegraron en especial mono- pero ayúdenme a trasladar estas flores de loto, hay un pedido de treinta en total- Mono y Mantis ayudaron a trasladar las flores junto con Xia.

El día pasó tranquilo, había uno que otro barco arribando y desembarcando, el almuerzo lo trajo Xia al puesto de flores. Cuando llegó la tarde tenían todos los jarrones en una carreta que Mono voluntariamente se propuso a llevar, siguieron andando hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos con un hermoso jardín adelante, descargaron las flores y las llevaron adentro, lo primero que se veía era una mesa pequeña con dos sofás a cada lado, la cocina y el comedor estaban mas al fondo, y en el segundo piso habían tres habitaciones y un baño, por lo que dijo Xia.

-chicos vengan-dijo Xia, Mono y Mantis le siguieron al segundo piso- esta es la habitación de mi hermano, pero pueden ocuparla, cuando él vuelva dormirá conmigo- en la habitación había una cama y una mesita de noche con unas cuantas figuras de acción, al lado una ventana.

-¿tu hermano está de viaje?-preguntó Mantis.

-si, está con mi padre en Japón-Mono entró en la habitación- por si acaso el baño esta por el pasillo del fondo.

Mantis salió del lugar dejando solo a los tortolitos- entonces... ¿eres florista?-fue el primer tema que se le ocurrió a Mono.

-estoy hace poco en el negocio, antes estaba trabajando en un bar pero mi padre dijo que abriera otro puesto de flores y ayudara a mi madre-dijo Xia, hubo silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía de que hablar- oye ¿quieres ver algo?-Mono asintió, Xia se dirigió a la ventana y salió por esta, Mono se quedó en su lugar- ¿vas a venir?- se oyó la voz de Xia. Mono salió por la ventana y subió al tejado, ella estaba sentada, él se sentó y ambos apreciaron la hermosa vista, una puesta de sol en el mar, un barco se veía a lo lejos y las lámparas verdes empezaron a iluminar el pueblo.

-¿por que le llaman luciérnaga de mar a este sitio?-preguntó Mono.

-bueno... ¿ves las linternas?, en la noche se iluminan como una luciérnaga y ayuda a llegar a los barcos al puerto... y si te das cuenta los barcos también llevan esas linternas- ambos se quedaron apreciando la puesta de sol, no hubo conversación, el paisaje era hermoso, ¿quien no lo apreciaría?

* * *

El atardecer llegó a Jinse, Jiaqian fue a buscar a su hija, no la ha visto desde la mañana, fue al patio delantero, encontró a Lin y el tigre blanco conversando en las escaleras-Lin ¿has visto a Akame?-preguntó preocupado.

-no-respondió ella.

-¿y tu por que no haces tu trabajo?-preguntó Jiaqian al escolta.

-mi trabajo sería mas fácil si su hija no se encerrara todo el día en su habitación?-dijo el tigre blanco.

-voy por ella- el viejo tigre comenzó a caminar.

-¿no cree que le ha dado bastantes problemas?- Jiaqian volteó para ver al escolta, ¿como era posible que él supiera algo sobre lo hablado con su hija?

-ella no ha estado en todo el día y no fue a almorzar-dijo Jiaqian.

El escolta se preocupó- ahora si hay que preocuparse porque tampoco desayuno muy bien que digamos- los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de Tigresa, Jiaqian tocó suavemente la puerta.

-hija, se que estás molesta pero tienes que comer algo- no hubo respuesta- ¿Akame puedes abrir?- no hubo respuesta de nuevo-¿Akame?-abrió suavemente la puerta, su hija no estaba y la ventana estaba abierta, fue corriendo junto con Lin, en la ventana había una cuerda hecha de sabanas blancas- no esta, se ha ido- Jiaqian se preocupó.

-y escapó de la manera mas cliché, espera... ¿donde consiguió sábanas blancas si su cama está intacta?-preguntó Lin.

Jiaqian salió de la habitación con la respiración agitada- se ha ido, llamen al ejército ...¡búsquenla!- puso su mano en el pecho, su expresión cambió, el escolta se preocupó, era probable que a Jiaqian le doliera el corazón.

-señor...- lo tomó del brazo- ...no se preocupe, yo buscaré a su hija...Lin llévalo a su habitación, que se recueste y descanse, no se preocupe- Lin tomó a Jiaqian de la mano y se lo llevó, aún así estaba respirando agitado, el escolta entró en la habitación- bien ¿adonde fuiste princesa?- miró el lugar, se dirigió al ropero y lo abrió, vió los vestidos, bajo las manos, le traía nostalgia- no puedo creer que sigan aquí- observó la cama, la desarmó y tomó las sábanas en sus manos, las llevó a la nariz y las olió, cerró los ojos, las soltó y se dirigió al patio delantero, empezó a olfatear el suelo- te tengo- salió corriendo.

El olor lo llevaba a tierras prohibidas, estuvo caminando durante una hora, ya había anochecido, olfateando el suelo siguió el rastro hasta unos árboles, la lluvia empezó a caer, el olor lo llevaba hasta ahí, no podía estar equivocado, cruzó los árboles con cuidado y encontró una cueva, entró y en efecto ahí estaba Tigresa, dormida en el suelo y usando su brazo como almohada, el escolta se quedó en la entrada unos minutos, observándola.

* * *

 **Rayber: he estado todo el día escribiendo este capítulo y es porque no tenía muchas ideas claras para esta parte, pero aquí esta.**


	11. Una Noche

**Capítulo 11: Una Noche**

 _Mira cuantas cosas pueden ocurrir en un par de horas..._

* * *

Tigresa sentía una calidez única, pero ¿como era posible si estaba durmiendo a la intemperie?, abrió los ojos para verse cubierta con la capucha del escolta, ¿como la había encontrado? esa era la única pregunta que se hacía, en el centro de la cueva había una pequeña fogata que seguramente había hecho él, la felina se sentó lentamente, el tigre estaba sentado al otro lado abrazando sus rodillas y sin despegar la vista de el fuego.

-¿como...-él la miró-...como me encontraste?-la felina estaba triste, no quería volver, no quería tomar un legado familiar, ella solo quería volver con sus amigos, con los que ella realmente veía como familia.

-eso no importa-respondió él cortante.

Tigresa se paró de golpe y arrojó la capucha a un lado, se dirigió hacia él y lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó- ¡si crees que voy a volver, estás muy equivocado! ¡no pienso tomar el trono, no pienso seguir el juego de mi padre y no voy a simpatizar contigo NUNCA!- ella ya había estallado y el lastimado de por medio iba a ser el tigre blanco, él mantenía los ojos cerrados, ¿acaso no le afectó en nada lo que ella le acababa de gritarle? esto la enfureció aún mas- ¡escucha, no me interesa si me sigues a todos lados, no voy a dejar que me lleves a Jinse de ninguna manera y si llegas a intentarlo te mato!- él seguía tranquilo ante la amenaza y Tigresa le hubiera soltado unos buenos garabatos si él no hubiera levantado su mano con una manzana, a ella le rugió el estómago, no ha comido nada en todo el día.

-anda tómala, se que no has comido-dijo él con total calma. Tigresa cambió su expresión de enfado por una de serenidad, lo soltó y tomó la manzana, él se quedó de pie, ella la mordió sin despegarle un ojo de encima, cuando ya se acabó la fruta limpió sus manos y lanzó los restos al suelo- ¿quieres mas?- él se movió dejando ver un montón de manzanas detrás de él, el tigre se sentó a un lado, Tigresa le acompañó sentándose y comiendo manzanas.

-no pienses que vas a lograr sobornarme con comida-

-no quiero sobornarte-dijo él.

-si claro como no-dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-testaruda-masculló el felino.

-disculpa ¿que dijiste?-

-¡que eres testaruda ¿que no oyes?!-exclamó él.

La felina suspiró con enfado- repítelo- dijo con un tono y expresión de muerte.

-¡TES TA RU...-el felino fue interrumpido por una fiera que se le abalanzó encima.

-¡maldito escolta decrépito!-dijo ella tratando de golpearlo.

-¡quítate de encima!-él bloqueaba sus torpes golpes con ambos brazos, Tigresa no estaba peleando en serio. Ella alzó el puño para golpearlo en la cara pero el escolta tomó su brazo antes del impacto y puso su otra mano en el cuello de ella para voltearla. Ahora él estaba encima- ¡quédate tranquila!-dijo sin soltar su brazo.

-¡NO!-gritó ella, forcejeaba en contra del agarre del tigre-¡suéltame!-

-solo si te quedas tranquila-dijo él con tono de autoridad.

Tigresa dejó de pelear, él se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarla, ella aceptó con disgusto, cuando ya estuvo levantada sacudió un poco su ropa y sorpresivamente le propinó un golpe justo en la cara al tigre blanco- ¡mierda... ¿que rayos te ocurre?!- Tigresa no respondió ante su pregunta- ay...mi nariz-se quejó él cubriéndose dicha parte con su mano derecha.

La felina cambió su expresión a una de preocupación, él no quitaba la mano de su rostro- perdón... lo siento- se acercó y apartó la mano de él, revisó su nariz, solo había una pequeña hilera de sangre que Tigresa no se molestó en limpiar con su dedo pulgar- ya esta... lo siento-

Él se tocó la nariz algo adolorido- ¿ya estas tranquila? porque no quiero otro golpe en la cara-Tigresa asintió-bien...-

-perdón por haberte golpeado-dijo la felina.

-descuida, estoy acostumbrado-

-¿acostumbrado?-preguntó Tigresa, él volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

-soy escolta ¿cual crees que es mi trabajo?-dijo él- mira se que debes estar agobiada con tantas responsabilidades- él tiró unas ramas a la fogata- te entiendo-

-¿tu que puedes entender?, nunca has estado en una posición como la mía... solo eres un sucio escolta-Tigresa ladeó el rostro para no mirarlo y se sentó a su lado.

-no eres princesa ¿verdad?- Tigresa lo observó, ¿como rayos la había sabido?-tomaré tu mirada como un sí-

-¿por que?-

-golpeas muy fuerte para ser una princesa y que digamos no tienes el lenguaje propio de una-

-no puedes saber eso con solo un golpe... ¿o sí?- preguntó dudosa.

-años siendo escolta me a atacado de todo, luego uno sabe sacar conclusiones acertadas con pequeños datos-respondió él.

-¿no se supone que tienes que llevarme de vuelta al palacio?-preguntó Tigresa triste.

-no te voy a llevar al palacio hasta la mañana-

-¿por que?- se supone que este tigre está mandado por Jiaqian, ¿acaso desobedecerá ordenes?.

-Princesa Akame esta agobiada, necesita descansar, yo inventaré alguna excusa para Jiaqian- él se levantó para recoger la capucha, volvió a su lugar y se la pasó a Tigresa, ella la tomó y se cubrió hasta la cintura.

-Tigresa-

-¿que?-preguntó dudoso.

-llámame Tigresa, ese es el nombre con el cual he crecido y la mayoría me conoce, no me siento cómoda cuando me dicen Akame-

-esta bien... pero princesa Tigresa no suena-dijo él.

-ni siquiera princesa... solo llámame Tigresa- agarró una manzana y le dio un mordisco.

-entiendo- ambos no hablaron nada mas, al cabo de unos minutos Tigresa ya se había acabado todas las manzanas, ella se sentía algo incómoda así que decidió tocar el primer tema que se le ocurriera.

-¿cual es tu nombre?- preguntó Tigresa.

-eh... no es necesario que sepas eso-

-¿por que?, yo quiero saber quien me protege la espalda-

-no suelo decir nada de mí a quienes protejo-

-bien... entiendo que no quieras hablar nada sobre ti... pero...-

-¿que? ¿quieres hablar de ti?- dijo él.

-si... digo NO... ¿por que querría hablar de mí?-él alzó una ceja- está bien... mira yo... me siento sola... desde que llegué a Jinse solo siento como si estorbara... solo quiero regresar con mis amigos... todo me está agobiando... no soy la princesa que mi padre quiere- Tigresa no continuó hablando.

-se tu misma- Tigresa lo miró como si no entendiera- no trates de aparentar algo que no eres... si eres la hija de Jiaqian él tendrá que aceptarte tal y como eres, una princesa totalmente distintas de las otras... oye es tarde, deberías tratar de dormir-

-... gracias por el consejo-dijo Tigresa.

Los truenos resonaron afuera, la lluvia era abundante pero los árboles de la entrada los cubrían de agua alguna, Tigresa se recostó y se cubrió con la capucha, en un intento de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Ya de haber viajado unos cuantos días y de hacer paradas en pueblos cercanos para descansar Grulla y Víbora por fin iban sobrevolando las montañas de Xui Wun, una gran tormenta de nieve les obstruía la vista desde el cielo, sin contar por la oscuridad de la noche.

-si seguimos en la tormenta se congelarán mis alas-dijo Grulla.

Víbora observó la alas de su amigo y en definitiva estas se estaban cubriendo de escarcha- aterricemos- Grulla bajó y su expresión cambió drásticamente al tocar la fría nieve con sus patas- ¿puedes caminar?-preguntó la reptil sin bajar de la espalda de este.

-descuida, puedo caminar- estuvieron andando dos horas sin ver absolutamente nada, encontrar la fábrica iba a ser mas complicado de lo que pensaban, Grulla no tenía ventaja en la zona, si caminaba sus pies se congelaban pero si volaba sus alas saldrían lastimadas, pero aún así él era capaz de soportar la fría nieve y no dejar a Víbora bajarse de su espalda.

-si continuamos así no vamos a encontrar nada-dijo Víbora, lo único que se veía era lo blanco de la nieve.

De momento se escucharon rechinidos- ¿escuchas eso?-preguntó Grulla, los ruidos continuaron sonando, era como si estuvieran moviendo una estructura grande, Grulla siguió los sonidos hasta llegar a un pequeño alto.

Una vieja fábrica hecha de metal oxidado estaba no tan lejos de la posición de ambos, el ejército estaba ahí, trasladaban catapultas de unos veintitrés metros hechas de hierro, tenían ruedas de metal por lo cual no era difícil moverlas (no se como describir las catapultas con todo detalle, pero deben tener en cuenta que son grandes y se mueven con facilidad, lo demás está en su imaginación)- esas no son catapultas normales, son mas grandes que la de un modelo original- dijo Víbora.

-¿cuantas crees que sean?-preguntó Grulla.

-no lo se, pero siguen sacando mas de esa fábrica... podrían causar una guerra con tanto armamento-

-¿cual crees que es nuestro objetivo reptil?- ambos se petrificaron al escuchar la voz, voltearon lentamente, ahí estaba Tong con su martillo y cubierto con un poco de nieve- les dije que me encargaría de ustedes dos- alzó su martillo, Grulla lo esquivó yendo hacia la derecha, el martillo impactó la fría nieve.

Tong se abalanzó contra ellos, volvió a alzar su martillo, Víbora se enrolló en su brazo y lo presionó con fuerza, el yack soltó el arma, Grulla le propinó un golpe en el estomago, en cambio Víbora se situó cerca de su cuello sin soltar su brazo para jalarlo y hacer que se golpeara así mismo varias veces, Grulla alzó el vuelo y se dirigió en picada hacia el yack, ya cerca con ambas patas golpeó su pecho haciendo que Víbora saltara y Tong cayera en la nieve, con sus pies tomó a Víbora y alzó el vuelo.

\- ¡tenemos que volver, ya sabemos la ubicación!- Víbora asintió pero ninguno de los dos vio aquel martillo que fue lanzado entre la tormenta, impactó con el ala de Grulla, él dio un grito de dolor y soltó a la reptil.

-¡GRULLA!-ambos cayeron en distintas direcciones, Víbora se undió en la nieve al caer.

Grulla estaba en la nieve y el martillo que lo había impactado cayó frente a su rostro, Tong venía a unos metros, miró su ala -oh no- estaba rota, no había escapatoria, el yack recogió su martillo y tomó a Grulla del cuello y lo alzó.

-¿crees que unos simples golpes van a vencerme?- Tong vio que el ave no tenía a Víbora en sus patas- ¡¿donde está la reptil?!-preguntó enfadado y apretando un poco el cuello del ave, Grulla no dijo ninguna palabra- veamos si al jefe le gusta tu presencia- se lo llevó en dirección a la fábrica, al entrar Grulla se dio cuenta de que quedaban muchas mas catapultas adentro, el lugar estaba lleno de implementos de herrería y de algunos artefactos que él desconocía, al fondo se podía divisar a alguien con una capucha negra y de espaldas hacia ellos, estaba observando un mapa- jefe, tenemos a un intruso- Tong soltó a Grulla el cual cayó al suelo, se levantó con sumo cuidado y con el ala rota colgando.

El sujeto seguía de espaldas- ¿de donde eres?- Grulla se impresionó al escuchar la voz de una mujer- te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿de donde eres?-

Tong empujó a Grulla con el martillo- responde-

Grulla tragó grueso- del... palacio de jade- ella se volteó y dejo caer la capucha al suelo, era una pantera de pelaje negro con una camisa sin mangas cerrada en el pecho que continuaba con un pedazo en diagonal que cubría hasta la rodilla su pie derecho y pantalones del mismo color, su ropa estaba rasgada pero lo destacable de ella era que a su cintura llevaba dos látigos con dagas en las puntas y también que tenía cintas negras atadas en su torso hasta su pecho, llegó hasta el frente de grulla dejando ver su rostro, cuatro cicatrices en diagonal a lo largo de su rostro, era como si le hubiesen dado un zarpazo en la cara por parte de un felino, tenía unos ojos color amarillo, una mirada penetrante que heló a Grulla por completo, no se le comparaba con la fría nieve de afuera.

-así que eres del palacio de jade, ¿que hay de Oogway?- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-él... falleció... hace dos años- dijo Grulla con melancolía al recordar a un gran maestro de la historia de China. La risa de ella invadió el lugar, Grulla se sintió ofendido- ¿te burlas de su muerte?-

-pues fíjate... que es un problema menos en mi camino-respondió ella burlona.

-te derrotaremos- dijo Grulla enfadado.

Ella tomó al ave del pico- ¿crees que me derrotarán?, yo soy la pesadilla en carne y hueso, ni siquiera la tortuga tuvo posibilidad contra mi -sacó las garras de la otra mano y pasó una por el pico de Grulla dejando una línea en este- eso será de por vida-dijo señalando la marca- ahora vas a responder todas mis preguntas-

-¿por que lo haría?-encaró Grulla, Tong se impresionó por tal revelación en cambio ella parece no haberse inmutado.

Ella lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó- porque si no lo haces haré que todo mi ejército salga a buscar a una Víbora en la nieve- Grulla se preocupó por esto- ¿entonces me ayudarás?- él asintió- perfecto- lo soltó y cayó al suelo.

Víbora por otro lado se deslizaba por la nieve, sabía que no podía volver y enfrentarse a un ejército ella sola, buscaba alguna dirección, necesitaba volver al palacio y avisarle a su maestro, el frío empezó a invadirla, cayó en la nieve sin poder moverse de ninguna manera, lo último que vio fue a un ave parecida a Grulla enfrente de ella pero de color negro- ¿Grulla?- murmuró antes de caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

Tigresa abrió los ojos, la lluvia y los truenos la habían despertado, todavía era de noche, miró a su alrededor y vio al escolta en la entrada de la cueva, había apartado unas ramas y estaba observando hacia afuera, estaba sentado como un gato serpenteando la cola lentamente de un lado a otro- ¿que haces?- preguntó la felina.

Él movió las orejas pero no volteó a verla- vigilando-

-¿a esta hora?- él no respondió, tenía la vista fija en algo- ¿por que no duermes?- Tigresa se acurrucó con la capucha, él volteó y caminó en cuatro patas hacia ella para recostarse al lado, claro que a una distancia prudente y que no incomodara a la felina.

-Leexan-dijo él.

-¿que?-preguntó Tigresa aún somnolienta.

-Leexan es mi nombre- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿no se suponía que no le decías nada de ti a nadie?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-contigo haré una excepción-dijo aún con los ojos cerrados-buenas noches-

-buenas noches... Leexan- Tigresa cerró los ojos para volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **Rayber: este capítulo demoró porque lo reescribí sin convencerme una y otra vez. Pero finalmente me convencí con esto.**


	12. Una Historia Confusa

**Capítulo 12: Una historia Confusa**

 _Una mañana atareada ¿verdad?..._

* * *

Tigresa caminaba en dirección a Jinse, el sol recién se estaba asomando por las montañas y las pocas gotas de lluvia que quedaban ya eran casi imperceptibles, Leexan la seguía unos pasos mas atrás, ya llevaba puesta su capucha.

Ambos continuaban el camino sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, lo único que invadía la mente de Tigresa era la reacción de su padre al llegar, ¿la regañaría? ¿se enfadaría tanto que la castigaría?, pero aquellas preguntas se respondían solas, cuando hay falta de afecto, de cariño por parte de una familia es mas propenso que ocurran esta clase de situaciones... Jiaqian no era el padre perfecto pero ¿quien lo es?, ella no sabe cual es la percepción de su padre.

Tigresa se detuvo, Leexan siguió hasta que se dio cuenta que ella había frenado el paso, volteó para mirarla, ella tenía la cabeza gacha y un semblante triste-¿ocurre algo?-

-yo... - a ella no le salían las palabras-...es mucha presión... ¿que harías tu si estuvieras en mi lugar?-

El felino se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos-probablemente lo mismo, ¿continuamos?- dio media vuelta y continuó caminando, en cambio Tigresa se quedó ahí parada.

\- no quiero-dijo ella en voz alta y levantó la cabeza.

Leexan paró en seco, volteó- Tigresa tenemos que...-

-¡NO QUIERO!-gritó ella.

Él frunció el ceño, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo derecho- tengo órdenes directas de Jiaqian, así que vamos a volver al palacio quieras o no- Leexan la jaló del brazo, en cambio ella no se movió, él siguió forcejeando a tal punto que ya empezaba a mover a Tigresa, ella intentaba contrarrestar el agarre... movió su brazo hacia atrás lo mas fuerte posible y Leexan la soltó pero este al sentir la fuerza de ella instintivamente sacó las garras.

Tigresa cubrió con su otra mano la herida, él la miró con preocupación- duele...-fue lo único que dijo ella. Leexan cortó las vendas que tenía en el pecho y cuidadosamente cubrió la herida de Tigresa- ¿por que tienes vendas en el pecho?-él no respondió- ¿acaso es una herida?-

-si, y una muy grande-dijo él terminando de poner las vendas en el brazo de la felina.

-pero las vendas van en las heridas, y tu las llevas sobre la ropa-

-digamos que molestan así que sobre la ropa amortigua un poco los golpes-Leexan la miró detenidamente- ¿quieres continuar?-

-no se de que sirve resistirme, continuemos- ella pasó por el costado de Leexan y prosiguió su camino.

No pasó mucho tiempo, Jiaqian estaba en el patio principal discutiendo con Lin, los guerreros estaban entrenando y Shuan observaba la situación, Tigresa llegó, el viejo tigre no dudó ni un momento y fue corriendo para abrazar a su hija- hija estaba tan preocupado, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿donde estuviste? ¡casi me da un infarto!- se separaron pero no la soltó de los hombros, tomó el brazo de su hija para ver las vendas atadas- ¿que ocurrió?- Tigresa no respondió, Jiaqian lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia Leexan- ¡¿que ocurrió?!- volvió a preguntar pero con un tono de enfado.

Nadie respondió, Jiaqian se dirigió hacia Leexan y lo tomó de los ropajes del cuello- ¡¿tu le hiciste daño?!-preguntó furioso. Tigresa corrió donde su padre y tomó uno de sus brazos que tenían aprisionado al tigre blanco.

-¡papá detente! ¡él no ha hecho nada!- dijo la felina tirando del brazo de su padre.

-si él no hubiera hecho nada me habrías respondido cuando pregunté- Jiaqian era astuto, capaz de deducir las situaciones con facilidad. Tigresa se quedó en silencio pero sin soltar el brazo del viejo tigre.

-fue un accidente, él solo cumplía con tus órdenes, yo me negué y acaté las consecuencias que yo misma provoqué- el tigre pensó un momento y al intentar decir algo Lin lo interrumpió.

-Jiaqian suéltalo... piensa en tu salud... solo fue un rasguño, no exageres- dijo Lin, Jiaqian observó a su alrededor, todos los guerreros los miraban incluyendo a Shuan, quien tenía una cara de satisfacción, y el Lagarto que observaba preocupado. El tigre soltó a Leexan y volteó para dirigirse al palacio, todo quedó en silencio- ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN HOLGAZANES, HAGAN ALGO PRODUCTIVO?!-gritó Lin, todos los guerreros volvieron a lo suyo.

Tigresa se fue a su habitación dejando a Lin y a Leexan en el patio principal- deberías hablar con ella- dijo Lin.

-¿tu crees?, no soy bueno hablando-contestó él.

-si no puedes hablar con ella al menos llévale el desayuno y revisa esa herida, yo me encargo de Jiaqian-Lin se retiró a la torre derecha.

Leexan se quedó pensativo hasta que reaccionó- ¡espera, ¿que le gusta...-se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo-...de comida?- él se dirigió hacia la torre de la izquierda, subió hasta el quinto piso y entró en la cocina, una vieja cabra que trabajaba como cocinera en el palacio estaba preparando el desayuno.

Tigresa estaba recostada abrazando la almohada, al parecer su habitación era el único lugar en el que ella podía tener paz, se sentía tranquila, se sentó al borde y observó el kimono azul que ha estado utilizando hace algunos días, esa no era ella, esa era Akame de Amoy, una princesa rodeada de lujos que vive tras una mascara de mentiras, de falsa ropa y actitud, ¿donde está la Tigresa ruda que podía intimidar a alguien con solo una mirada? ¿aquella guerrera de kung fu?, se levantó y abrió el ropero, comenzó a sacar vestidos y lanzarlos a la cama buscando su viejo traje amarillo de entrenamiento- ¿donde está?- se dijo a si misma.

La puerta sonó, Tigresa caminó y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Leexan con un recipiente desbordado de dumplings y una pequeña bolsa en su otra mano, él miró hacia adentro viendo todos los vestidos tirados- veo que estas ocupada-

-¿que?-la felina volteó viendo el desastre que había dejado, inmediatamente le cerró la puerta en la cara a Leexan y se puso a recoger los vestidos y lanzarlos de vuelta al ropero- ¡dame un momento!- cerró el ropero y volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación- ahora si, ¿que necesitas?-

-te traje el desayuno y también vine a revisar esa herida-dijo Leexan apuntando las vendas del brazo de ella.

-oh si, pasa- el felino entró y dejó el recipiente en la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama, Tigresa cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia él.

-entonces ¿me permites?-dijo él extendiendo su mano, la felina le pasó su brazo, ambos se sentaron en la cama y Leexan comenzó a retirar las vendas, habían tres marcas de garras plasmadas, la herida estaba abierta y con una tonalidad roja. Él sacó un paño y un frasco de la bolsa de tela, vertió un poco del contenido del frasco en el paño.

-¿que haces?-preguntó Tigresa.

-desinfecto la herida- ella señaló el frasco- oh... es alcohol- la expresión de Tigresa cambió drásticamente- tranquila, solo te dolerá un poco- Leexan puso el paño en la herida, la verdad es que ardía, no era una sensación de dolor, solo ardía... en cuanto él presionó un poco mas la herida junto el paño es ahí cuando dolió, estuvo así durante unos minutos y Leexan retiró el paño, sacó unas vendas de la bolsa de tela y empezó a cubrir la herida.

Tigresa solo observaba como Leexan ponía las vendas, lo hacía con tal delicadeza, lo miró detenidamente, de verdad parecía un mercenario pero no estaba segura, no lo había notado pero habían unas vendas que sobresalían del guante derecho de él, seguramente otra herida pero... ¿a que se refería con las vendas del pecho?. Leexan terminó- listo, bueno yo me retiro- él se levanto pero Tigresa tomó uno de sus brazos.

-¿puedes quedarte un momento?- Leexan se volvió a sentar- escucha... se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero... quiero disculparme, tuve prejuicios sobre ti al principio, tengo que admitir que te odiaba...bueno aún te odio... y lamento haberte gritado y golpeado en la nariz-

-¿a que quieres llegar?-preguntó él.

-solo quiero disculparme, fue un mal inicio... es que... por ahora no quiero tener problemas con nadie, ya tengo bastante con mi padre-dijo ella.

-dudo mucho que entre nosotros dos no haya una futura pelea, cuando tienes una carácter chocante casi siempre es así- dijo él- pero si no quieres mas problemas, no te molestaré... bien yo me retiro y disfruta tu desayuno, aunque en realidad no sabía que traerte... espero que te gusten los dumplings-Leexan salió de la habitación.

Tigresa se acercó a la mesa de noche y tomó el recipiente- pero no me gustan los dumplings-

* * *

Mono, Mantis, Xia y la loba blanca se encontraban en el puerto, no muy lejos se veía un barco que traía dirección hacia la zona de espera. Hace días fueron a revisar la fábrica oculta en el bosque sin encontrar ninguna pista, esto deprimió un poco a nuestros guerreros, ya listos para retirarse la loba blanca los invitó a quedarse unos días hasta que llegara su marido del viaje de japón, ella estaba ansiosa de presentarle a los discípulos del gran maestro Oogway, o es lo que ella decía.

Al cabo de unos minutos un gran barco de madera oscura y velas blancas con linternas de papel color verde llegó al puerto, una plancha conectó el barco con el puerto y seguido de esto bajaron muchos lobos de pelaje gris del barco, ataron cordeles y empezaron a desembarcar cajas, fue ahí cuando un lobo de pelaje café vestido con unos pantalones grises y una camisa plateada junto con una katana con funda café atada a la espalda bajó del barco, la loba blanca corrió hasta él, ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso, todos se les quedaron mirando.

-incómodo-dijo Xia llegando hasta la pareja.

-ahhh... no te quejes-dijo el lobo café.

-¿y donde está lobito?-preguntó Xia.

-AQUÍ-todos observaron al barco, ahí se encontraba un pequeño lobo de pelaje café claro con color blanco en las puntas de las orejas y de la cola, este vestía unos pantalones grises y una camisa color terracota, llevaba un palo en la espalda simulando que era una katana, él saltó y cayó sobre su padre aplastándolo.

Mono y Mantis se acercaron a los lobos, la loba blanca se acordó de ellos-oh... Ki quiero presentarte a los guerreros del palacio de jade-

-mi nombre es Ki un gusto conocerlos, es increíble que en ese palacio sigan entrenando gente con todos los problemas que han tenido- la loba blanca le dio un codazo a Ki- ¿que?... hay cosas que ellos deberían saber ¿no?-

El pequeño lobo se acercó a ellos- hola, tengo seis añitos-él tenía una voz bastante aguda- mi nombre es Kang Shui Shui Teng Kamon Tercero... pero todos me llaman Lobito-

-vaya, que buena elección de nombres- dijo Mantis.

-ustedes pueden adelantarse a la casa, yo descargaré unos cuantos pedidos- dijo Ki.

-está bien pero no te tardes amor-dijo la loba blanca.

-incómodo-volvió a decir Xia.

-descuida Siu, no me alejaré de ti ni un segundo mas-dijo Ki.

Todos miraban a la pareja- hay pero que dramáticos-dijo Lobito- yo me voy a casa, tengo hambre y quiero un buen desayuno-

Mono, Mantis y Xia siguieron a Lobito y dejaron a la pareja atrás- ¿él es tu padre?-preguntó Mono.

-siempre suelen ser así-respondió Xia.

-¿y tu hermano menor viaja?-preguntó Mantis.

-no te dejes engañar, ese pequeño lobo es mucho mas intrépido y valiente que muchos guerreros en este pueblo-contestó Xia.

Todos llegaron a casa a excepción por la pareja, Lobito entró corriendo y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, los demás entraron, Xia fue donde Lobito, él ya había abierto todos los muebles buscando comida. Ella sacó unos vegetales y los puso en una olla- ¿que quieres desayunar?-

-¿puedes hacer esos deliciosos fideos?-preguntó el niño.

-claro-

-YUPIIIIIIIIII FIDEEEEEOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS-salió corriendo de la cocina y subió al segundo piso.

Mantis le hizo unas señas a Mono para que fuera a hablar con Xia, él empezó a temblar, fue a la cocina-¿quieres que te ayude?-

-podrías poner la mesa-dijo ella.

-esta... bien- ya al cabo de unos minutos Mono puso la mesa.

Mantis se le acercó- eres un idiota, se supone que tenías que hablar con ella-

-¿y que le digo?-preguntó Mono nervioso.

-yo que se... inventa algo-dijo Mantis alterado.

-así que ¿haciendo conspiraciones ehh?- ambos miraron hacia la escalera, ahí estaba Lobito, este se deslizó por la barandilla y dió un salto quedando frente a Mono- escúchame bien, no voy a dejar que le toques un pelo a mi hermana, o tendrás que vértelas conmigo- amenazó, Mono y Mantis no lo tomaron en serio pero por lo que dijo Xia no deberían de fiarse. La puerta fue abierta dejando ver a la pareja de lobos.

-ay me sonrojas-dijo Siu entrando con unas flores lilas en sus manos.

-¿que puedo decirte?-dijo Ki entrando.

Xia llevó unos platos de fideos, todos se sentaron en la mesa, Siu se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y Ki en el lado contrario, al costado derecho se sentó Xia y Mono no perdió la oportunidad y se sentó al lado de esta, en cambio Lobito se sentó al frente de Mono y Mantis a su lado- la comida es excelente, eres una gran cocinera-dijo Mono.

-no es para tanto- dijo Xia algo sonrojada.

-no digas tonteras, el simio tiene razón-dijo Ki.

De repente Mono sintió que algo lo golpeó en la pierna, Lobito lo estaba fulminado con la mirada- ¿y como conocieron a Oogway?-preguntó Mono tratando de cambiar el tema.

-es Siu quien lo conoció, ella es la que sabe-dijo Ki.

-¿y que le pareció Oogway?-preguntó Mantis.

-trabajar con él no fue un problema, pero si lo fue lidiar con su carácter... era un terco- ambos se impresionaron por el comentario de Siu.

-¿usted fue una guerrera?-preguntó Mantis.

-¡claro que lo fue!-exclamó Lobito-¡de hecho fue la mejor de su generación! ¡ella podía vencer a un ejército entero solo utilizando palillos chinos!-

-no exageres-dijo la loba blanca- si fui buena en el kung fu pero ya estoy retirada-

-¿por que se retiró si era tan buena en el kung fu?-preguntó Mantis.

-porque encontré al amor de mi vida-dijo Siu de manera soñadora.

Xia suspiró- ahh, ya van a empezar... y seguramente esto se pondrá incómodo-

-¿al amor de tu vida.. dices?-dijo Ki.

Siu se levantó y caminó hasta Ki, él se levanto y ambos se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de un vals mientras contaban su historia-yo estaba sola y desamparada, lo único que me consolaba era el kung fu, una de los mas grandes hazañas fue trabajar con la tortuga pero... aún así me sentía vacía...-dijo Siu.

-¿y quien no?... cuando estas solo el vacío te domina y encontrar a alguien que comprenda tu soledad es complicado...-dijo Ki.

-la música me consoló por un tiempo...-dijo Siu.

-y a mi la construcción de este pueblo...-dijo Ki- pero ambos nos conocimos...-

-... en la época oscura-dijeron al unísono y pararon de bailar, mas no se separaron.

-¡PERO QUE DRAMÁTICOS!, ya todo el pueblo conoce su historia, siempre que llegan invitados cuentan lo mismo-comentó Lobito.

-incómodo- volvió a decir Xia pero esta vez tenía la cara cubierta con ambas manos para evitar que vieran lo roja que estaba por la vergüenza.

-esperen, ¿ambos se conocieron en la época oscura? ¿como exactamente?-preguntó curioso Mantis.

La pareja se separó y volvieron a sus puestos en la mesa-fue en la última guerra, la que acabó con la época oscura-dijo Siu.

-fue en combate, ambos tuvimos que cubrirnos la espalda-dijo Ki.

-¿y nos van a decir de que se trata su misión?, por lo que veo preguntan mucho por la situación-dijo Siu.

Mono y Mantis ya tenían mas confianza con aquella familia de lobos, así que decidieron contarles de una vez- todo comenzó con un encomendado del emperador, el problema es que el ejército que teníamos que tranquilizar... escapó-dijo Mantis.

-y si no los encontramos... estamos en riesgo de muerte-dijo Mono.

-¿que clase de ejército dices?-preguntó Ki.

Mono estaba decidido a contarles- el ejército de las catapultas de hierro- Siu y Ki cambiaron su expresión por una de preocupación.

-¿hablas... de Tong?-preguntó nervioso Ki, ambos asintieron.

-oh.. no, estos si son serios problemas-dijo Siu.

-¿por que?-preguntó Mantis. Siu le hizo unas señas a Xia, esta inmediatamente recogió los platos y se llevó a Lobito al segundo piso- ¿por que se retiraron?-

-es un tema delicado..-dijo Ki-... ¿Siu estás bien? ¿estás segura que puedes con el tema?-

-descuida, tu ve a entretener a Lobito- Ki se retiró del lugar- miren ese ejército es un mal presagio-

-¿por que tanto misterio?-preguntó Mono.

-Pocos saben lo que ocurrió en la época oscura con certeza, en general fueron los años con mas oleadas de bandidos y villanos pero... hay algo mas- Siu comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-lo que les voy a contar es confidencial, solo los maestros que estuvieron en la guerra lo saben- Mono y Mantis observaban preocupados- comenzaré... que yo trabajara con Oogway no fue una coincidencia, él creó un escuadrón para protejer China, algo asi como los cinco furiosos pero nosotros éramos seis y nos conocían como los veteranos. La última guerra fue... como explicarlo, hermosa...-

-¿como una guerra puede ser hermosa?-preguntó Mantis.

-vimos cosas horribles y a la vez hermosas, el ejército de Tong influyó en la última guerra pero ¿no les resulta raro que uno de los mejores ejércitos de China de un día para otro se volviera en contra de la nación?... nunca encontré respuesta a aquello, solo puedo contarles mi perspectiva... había otro ejército aparte del de Tong, Oogway nunca quiso darnos tanta información, pero vi algo...- Siu calló un momento-...algo que ni siquiera Oogway supo como explicarlo, una pantera apareció, se notaba que era del lado de los villanos, no pudimos contra ella, no supimos nunca que relación tenía con todo esto... nunca supimos nada...-

-sería un enemigo indirecto-dijo Mantis.

-no podría asegurártelo, nos aplastó como cucarachas, a los seis juntos- Siu se notaba melancólica- ella estaba a punto de asesinar a Oowgay y... apareció ella, una tigresa, no se lo que hizo con exactitud, lo único que recuerdo fue ver un destello amarillo y... después nada-Mono y Mantis quedaron confundidos- habían desaparecido, luego de unos meses el equipo se dividió, no se cual fue la perspectiva de mis compañeros o que fue lo que vieron en esa guerra, siempre nos quedamos con la duda, ni siquiera Oowgay pudo explicarlo... lo único que recuerdo yo es a esa pantera y que luego de todo lo sucedido aparecieron unas hermosas flores doradas que se marchitaron al día después-

-es extraño-dijo Mono- nunca supe que había alguien que podía superar al maestro Oogway-

-siempre hay sorpresas-dijo Siu.

-¿pero por que ese ejército resulta ser mal augurio?-preguntó Mantis.

-siempre tuve la sensación de que Tong estaba relacionado con el inicio de la época oscura, pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte... esa pantera se hacía llamar la "pesadilla en carne y hueso"-

-¡¿que clase de título es ese?!-exclamó Mono.

-no lo se pero... -Siu se levantó-... ustedes dos volverán al palacio de jade y le dirán a su maestro lo que saben, esto es un rompecabezas, solo hay que saber armarlo-

-¿partimos ahora?-preguntó Mono.

-no hay tiempo, si dicen que ese ejército esta libre, lo mas probable es que hayan consecuencias terribles... XIA-gritó la loba blanca.

Xia bajó por las escaleras-¿si?-

-prepárales algo de comer para el viaje- Xia fue a la cocina, Lobito y Ki bajaron.

-gracias por su apoyo-dijo Mono.

-no hay de que, y si tienen problemas en el palacio no duden en enviarme un mensaje, sería buen momento para volver a los viejos tiempos-dijo Siu. Xia volvió con un pequeño bolso con variedades de alimentos.

Mono y Mantis comenzaron su viaje de regreso al palacio, esperando volver a ver a esa familia algún día.

* * *

 **Rayber: ESTOY VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... es ahora cuando empiezo con esta enredada historia que parece un rompecabezas, en serio, tengo hojas llenas con esta cronología ES UN ROMPECABEZAS TOTAL, pero no se preocupen la explicaré lo mejor posible...ahora que me doy cuenta he tenido mas problemas con las edades de los personajes que con la historia en si, pero luego empezaré con ese enredo no voy a hartarlos con números y esas cosas.**


	13. La Biblioteca Sagrada

**Capítulo 13: La Biblioteca Sagrada**

 _No creas que lo has visto todo..._

* * *

Shifu estaba meditando en el durazno, sus orejas comenzaron a moverse percibiendo el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo, se levantó y volteó- ¿que?-partió a toda velocidad, todo le indicaba que el ruido provenía de la Sala de los Pergaminos Sagrados, se acercó por el marco de la puerta esperando que no fueran ladrones, de un salto quedó en frente del intruso solo para darse que era Po y que tenía un completo desastre- ¿que haces panda?-preguntó furioso por el desorden.

-solo... busco información-dijo Po nervioso.

Shifu se puso a recoger pergaminos- esta no es la forma correcta de buscar información, debes ser ordenado-regañó.

-es que no sabía por donde empezar así que...-

-empezaste a tirar todo-completó Shifu, el panda asintió nervioso- ¿sobre que buscas?-

-sobre la época oscura-dijo Po.

-sobre eso no hay nada aquí, estás perdiendo tu tiempo-Shifu salió de la habitación dejando al panda triste.

Po volteó viendo el desastre que había dejado- nada, ¿por que no va a haber nada?- salió del lugar y fue a dar un paseo al valle, la gente lo saludaba al pasar, aún estaba pensativo, ya ni siquiera recordaba que le había dicho aquella tigresa en el viaje a otro plano, pero estaba seguro de que era una misión que él debía cumplir. De pronto dos conejitos se le acercaron.

-¡señor señor!-exclamó uno de ellos.

-¿que ocurre pequeños?-preguntó el panda.

-¿nos daría su autógrafo?-peguntó uno de ellos levantando un lápiz hecho con carbón y un papel con un dibujo del Guerrero Dragón, Po lo tomó y escribió "para mi dos grandes guerreros y dibujantes del barabarisimo Guerrero Dragón", los conejos quedaron fascinados-gracias señor-ambos se fueron corriendo.

Po siguió su camino, pensó que todo el pueblo contaba con el por la seguridad, de hecho TODA CHINA, ¿que pasa si no podía con lo que venía ahora, en el reino de los espíritus había un dragón, UN DRAGÓN, ahí fue cuando Po comenzó a dudar, ¿no se supone que los entes divinos son buenos? ¿o también hay malignos?, Oogway nunca contó sobre entes divinos, así que Shifu tampoco sabría nada, ¡¿POR QUE TODO ES TAN CONFUSO?!. Po se dió cuenta que de tanto que caminó llegó al bosque cercano del valle, y aún estaba ahí el árbol que hizo caer la zorrillo.

Tomó una pequeña rama y la quebró- que frágil-se dijo a si mismo.

- _ese eres tu_ \- Po se asustó, era la voz de aquella tigresa, observó hacia todos lados intentando encontrarla- _¿aún no te das cuenta de que soy un espíritu?_ -

-eso ya lo se, lo que me preguntó es por que solo te comunicas conmigo-dijo Po.

- _no lo se_ \- unos pétalos de duraznos se posaron en los pies del panda- _¿por que crees tu?_ -

-¿por que soy el guerrero dragón?-preguntó dudoso.

La risa de ella se escuchó- _tal vez, aunque yo creo que es por que tu estás en paz_ -

-¿como podría ser eso?, lo que me dijiste... no puedo olvidarlo, todo es tan confuso-

- _no esa clase de paz, me refiero a una armonía perfecta en tu mentalidad pero no un equilibrio perfecto_ -dijo ella.

-¿cual es la diferencia?-preguntó Po mirando los pétalos a sus pies.

- _la armonía de un maestro es encontrar un camino, una dirección que te lleve a tus objetivos, es andar al son de la paz... en cambio equilibrio es saber que hay en ambos lados de la balanza, experimentar el bien en su estado mas puro y la maldad como se conoce_ -los pétalos empezaron a moverse un poco.

-eso... ¿es algo de maestros? porque Oogway nunca nos dijo algo así y nunca he escuchado a Shifu decir algo semejante-dijo Po curioso.

- _hay cosas que no se deben saber, tu eres débil, frágil como aquella rama_ \- Po observó los pedazos en el suelo- _aunque ese tal Shifu diga que no hay nada que enseñarte, hay mas de lo que tu crees... el cargo de Guerrero Dragón es mas que una simple profecía y se espera mas de la persona que lo porta_ -

-¡yo no soy débil, he vencido grandes villanos, le he ganado a la maldad junto con mis amigos!-dijo Po furioso.

- _tu nunca le has ganada a la maldad, esta no muere..._ -Po sintió una suave brisa en su hombro, como si ella le estuviera hablando al oído- _...el que siempre se extingue es el bien_ -Po se alejó de los pétalos.

-eso es imposible...-Po estaba asustado-... si fuera así... los villanos habrían dominado todo hace mucho tiempo-

- _he ahí el equilibrio perfecto... una maldad pura imposible de asesinar que sucumbe ante el bien, que está bastante inestable, ¿cuantos guerreros se han necesitado para vencer a un solo villano a lo largo de los años?_ \- el panda guardó silencio- _se que es difícil de entender, pero ahora ese equilibrio se rompió... hace años que está ocurriendo y ahora está en su punto mas alto, el mal está ganado y nadie se da cuenta_ -

-que es imposible-recalcó Po.

- _no entenderás_ -de pronto su voz se hizo débil, ya no estaba.

Po volteó para volver al palacio pero los pétalos se cruzaron en su camino, estos empezaron a remolinarse y se dirigieron a lo mas profundo del bosque, el panda los siguió, estos danzaban con el son del viento hasta que chocaron con una gran roca, Po observó el lugar, había un gran montaña, pasó su mano por el costado de la roca, el aire se filtraba, con todas sus fuerzas logró mover la roca, era una entrada, solo se veía un pasadizo.

Po entro y camino por unos minutos y al llegar al final se sorprendió, la montaña estaba hueca, ahí se encontraba una gran biblioteca, el lugar visto desde arriba era como un círculo pero lo curioso era que había montones de pergaminos incrustados en la pared hasta el punto mas alto- ¿como voy a llegar ahí?- cuando se entra al lugar lo primero que se ve es un dragón gigante dorado hecho de material de citrino incrustado en la pared mas alta y debajo de este había montones de pergaminos, en su mayoría amarillos, ese dragón era el mismo que estaba en el palacio de jade, aquel que sostenía el rollo del dragón.

Po miró hacia la izquierda, había otro dragón, uno de color verde que estaba rodeando el palacio de jade, aquella escultura estaba hecha con mineral de jade y tenía pergaminos del mismo color debajo, miró hacia la izquierda del Guerrero Dragón, ahí estaba un dragón de color rojo, este se diferenciaba en que tenía una melena dorada y su cabeza estaba mirando hacia abajo donde se encontraban unas flores de lotos, los pergaminos no tenían un color en específico, la mayoría eran de colores sobrios y uno que otro rojo. El panda volteó y su expresión se torno en horror, justo por donde había entrado se encontraba un dragón negro que emanaba sombras y estaba rugiendo y aplastando madera con sus garras, era aquel dragón que había visto en el reino de los espíritus, tenía montones de pergamino negros.

Cada dragón gigante estaba incrustado en la pared, estaban hechos con minerales preciosos a excepción del dragón rojo y el negro, Po no sabía que piedra preciosa llevaban, cada uno tenían pergaminos incrustados como los dragones pero estaban debajo y a veces a los costados, cada uno estaba frente a otro y el centro del lugar estaba vació-¿que es esto?-

- _te dije que no lo habías visto todo_ -volvió a sonar la voz de ella- _bienvenido a La Biblioteca Sagrada del Maestro Oogway_ -

* * *

Tigresa tenía el desastre en su habitación, ya había almorzado pero después de eso se puso a buscar su traje amarillo de entrenamiento, quería sentirse como antes, intrépida, valiente, intimidante... ya no iba a fingir ser una princesa... quería sentirse como una maestra de kung fu.

-¡¿donde está?!-dijo tirando toda la ropa del ropero en la cama-¡¿y por que hay tantos vestidos aquí?! ¡ni siquiera son míos!-siguió lanzando vestidos por la habitación hasta que dejo el ropero vacío-¿donde está?-

Bajó y salió al patio principal, los guerreros de siempre estaban entrenando, Jiaqian cargaba unas cajas acompañado de un conejo, seguramente era el correo del palacio, Lin estaba en las escaleras comiendo una rebanada de pastel y Leexan no se veía por ningún lado, Tigresa se acercó a Lin y se sentó a su lado-¿como estás?-preguntó la zorrillo.

-no lo se-respondió la felina.

-pues deberías saberlo-le dió una mordida a su pedazo de pastel-¿quieres?-

-no gracias-Tigresa mantuvo la vista fija en los guerreros que entrenaban.

-tengo una pregunta-la felina le puso atención a Lin-¿por que no regresaste la misma noche que Leexan fue a buscarte?-

-fue decisión de él... dijo que debía descansar-respondió Tigresa.

-Leexan, siempre pensando en el bienestar de todos menos del de Shuan-dijo Lin con una sonrisa.

-¿ustedes se conocen?-preguntó Tigresa.

-somos muy buenos amigos, pero hay que admitir que Leexan no es un gato de muchos amigos, tal vez solo yo-dijo Lin dándole otro mordisco al trozo de pastel.

Tigresa mantuvo la mirada fija al suelo durante unos minutos hasta que sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella- hola princesa-escuchó, la felina se levantó y volteó para ver al león como siempre.

-¿que quieres?-preguntó cortante.

-bueno, ¿que tal si te digo que vine a verte?-dijo Shuan con tono seductor. Tigresa se puso nerviosa y Lin se golpeo la cara con su mano- ¿recuerdas que quería mostrarte la ciudad?-

-te dije que... no tengo tiempo-la felina inventó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-si no tuvieras tiempo no estarías aquí sentada hablando con Lin-dijo él altanero.

-piérdete Shuan-dijo Lin- ¿no te das cuenta que te esta rechazando? ¿o quieres que te lo grite en la cara?-

-lo se, lo a hecho desde un principio... y es lo que quiero-el león se acercó a Tigresa y la tomó por la cintura-se que serás mía, no me rendiré... después de todo la presa mas difícil es el trofeo mas dulce-

Lin volvió a golpearse la cara- idiota-

La felina lo empujó con ambas manos-no me toques-amenazó ella.

Shuan suspiró-¿siempre tan salvaje princesa?- Tigresa subió las escaleras pero el león la aprisionó por detrás con ambos brazos.

-suéltame o tendrás un zarpazo en la cara-amenazó Tigresa.

Shuan ni se inmutó, se acercó al oído de ella-tranquila, solo déjate y te haré sentir sensaciones que no has sentido antes- a la felina le recorrió un escalofrió, todos los guerreros presentes estaban viendo la escena, y los murmullos volaban por todas partes.

-¡Shuan, suéltame!-dijo Tigresa furiosa, en cambio el no mostraba ninguna señal de debilidad.

-mas vale que le hagas caso-Shuan solo sacó uno de sus brazos y volteó, ahí estaba Leexan- ¿vas a soltarla?-

-tu no te metas gato- dijo él con desprecio-¿crees que te tengo miedo?-

-si-dijo cortante el tigre blanco.

-eso era al principio, ahora solo eres un imbécil para mi-dijo el león egocéntrico. Todos empezaron a reírse, al parecer Shuan tenía el control de la situación.

Leexan tomó el brazo libre del león y empezó a presionarlo, inmediatamente Shuan soltó a Tigresa y cayó de rodillas, las risas desaparecieron del ambiente. La felina observó como Leexan lo estaba sometiendo con un simple agarre, pero al mirar mas detenidamente él estaba enterrando las garras-cuida tus palabras Shuan... si vuelves a tocar a la Princesa Akame ¡te mato!-dijo él furioso-¿entendido?-

-si... entie...entiendo-dijo Shuan tratando de aguantarse el dolor, Leexan lo soltó y cayó al suelo, el tigre blanco volteó hacia los guerreros.

-¡¿entendido?!-preguntó Leexan mostrando los colmillos, todos los guerreros se dispersaron de inmediato.

Lin se acercó al león-ves Shuan, te lo dije... ¡PIÉRDETE!-gritó.

Tigresa solo miró a Shuan en el suelo-va a necesitar un médico-

-solo fue el antebrazo, necesita unas vendas y ya-dijo Leexan y pasó por el costado de la felina hacia la torre izquierda.

El lagarto llegó al lado de Shuan y negó con la cabeza, en cambio Lin le hablaba cosas como "te lo dije" o "eres león frito", Tigresa hizo caso omiso a lo que Lin decía y siguió a Leexan hasta el séptimo piso, la habitación de él quedaba enfrente de la de ella y la puerta estaba abierta, la felina llegó hasta el marco de la puerta. En la habitación de Leexan la cama estaba al costado derecho, en la parte de al medio y al acostarse los pies quedaban hacia el lado izquierdo y solo dejando ver un costado del que durmiera ahí, la cama tenía la mismas telas en la parte de arriba que daban privacidad al que durmiera, las ventanas eran las misma que las del palacio, al costado izquierdo había un ropero y al fondo una mesa con una silla, al lado había una estantería llena de pergaminos, sin olvidar que había una mesa de noche al lado de la cama que se veía de inmediato al entrar.

Leexan estaba sentado en la mesa del fondo. Tigresa tocó suavemente la puerta, él hizo unos movimientos bruscos y volteó preocupado, lo que estaba en la mesa lo había cubierto con una tela café- ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó ella.

-eh... estaba ocupado... pero...-Tigresa ya había entrado-...bueno ya entraste, hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta- la felina cerró.

-sobre lo que pasó abajo, gracias...-dijo ella.

-es mi trabajo-Leexan tomó la tela café con lo que sea que tuviera envuelto y dejó a un lado de la mesa-¿solo venías por eso?-

-no lo sé, ¿en que trabajabas?-preguntó curiosa señalando la tela café.

-es personal-

-me siento sola, no hay nada que hacer aquí y... mágicamente las cosas de mi habitación están desapareciendo-dijo ella.

Leexan soltó una pequeña risa-¿quieres ver algo?-Tigresa asintió, el felino se levantó, fue al costado derecho y abrió una ventana, seguido de esto salió y comenzó a trepar, Tigresa asomó la cabeza, era una caída segura-¿puedes subir?-preguntó desde arriba.

-si puedo...-Tigresa salió y comenzó a trepar-...pero ¿no crees que es riesgoso escalar por el costado de la torre?- ambos siguieron subiendo hasta la cima, al cabo de unos diez minutos Leexan ayudó a Tigresa a subir lo último y quedó maravillada, el felino se sentó en lo mas alto del techo, ella le imitó, el paisaje era hermoso, un atardecer en las montañas y la ciudad se veía diminuta pero detallada, las luces apenas estaban apareciendo.

-es hermoso-dijo ella.

Leexan se quedó en silencio, apreciaron el paisaje durante unos minutos hasta que Tigresa decidió hablar- ¿me vas a contar mas sobre ti?-

-no lo creo-respondió él.

-¿por que no?... tengo curiosidad... y digamos que ya tienes al ejército de Jinse intimidado-dijo ella divertida.

-Shuan es un mujeriego, no te atraviese con él-aconsejó el tigre blanco.

-lo tendré muy en mente-guardó silencio un momento- ¿lo conoces?-

-si, ya he estado aquí, fue hace años, y tengo que admitir que aún no nos llevamos bien, es un imbécil- Tigresa se rió ante lo que dijo Leexan.

-una duda ¿como bajamos?-preguntó Tigresa.

-ahí veré-respondió él.

* * *

 **Lin: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que lindo.**

 **Rayber: lo que tu digas.**

 **Lin: yo me se la historia completa, podría dar un poquito de spoiler (se ríe de manera diabólica)**

 **Rayber: ni se te ocurra (la agarro y la tiro por la ventana)**

 **Lin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	14. Desaparecidos

**Capítulo 14: Desaparecidos**

 _¿los amigos son inseparables?..._

* * *

Víbora sentía la suave brisa del viento, escuchaba unos leves murmullos, se sentía cálida, recordar esa fría nieve era abrumado pero... ¿fría nieve?. La reptil abrió los ojos, estaba en una pequeña habitación, alzó la cabeza, estaba arropada con unas sábanas blancas, al lado de la pequeña cama había una mesita con una taza de té y unos rollos de primavera recién hechos, no dudó ni un segundo en comer lo que había ahí, tenía mucha hambre.

De repente tocaron la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a una grulla de color completamente negro que usaba unos pantalones del mismo color-por fin despiertas-su voz era agradable.

-¿donde estoy?, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba en la nieve-dijo Víbora.

-los jefes responderán tus preguntas, ven-él se volteó y comenzó a caminar, Víbora reptó hasta la entrada, afuera las montañas de Xui Wun eran cubiertas por la nieve y las estrellas eran casi imperceptibles, habían casas construidas alrededor de estas, era un poblado de grullas, todo estaba conectado por escaleras y cordeles, en la montaña mas alta había una casa mas grande que las demás y mas elegante, parecía un mini palacio construido con madera de color clara, esta se camuflaba en la nieve, tomaron un puente que los llevó hasta ahí, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejaron ver a tres grullas alrededor de una mesa que estaban discutiendo algo.

-jefes- las grullas voltearon, dos de ellas eran de edad y tenían el plumaje totalmente blanco, vestían túnicas café oscuro que llegaban hasta el suelo, y la otra solo usaba unos pantalones café y una camisa entrecruzada en el pecho de color gris, su plumaje era blanco al igual que las otras dos, aunque se diferenciaba en que tenía solo el cuello de color azul oscuro.

-déjennos a solas-dijo ella con un tono amable, las dos grullas de edad salieron acompañadas de la grulla negra, Víbora se acercó a la mesa, había un mapa de las montañas de Xui Wun extendido- ¿puedo saber que hacías cerca de la fábrica?-

-yo estaba en una misión importante-dijo la reptil agudizando su voz para luego acordarse de su amigo.

-son territorios peligrosos y... ¿como una serpiente puede aguantar fríos a ese extremo?-preguntó ella algo dudosa.

-oh no, mire yo estaba con mi amigo, una grulla, estábamos en una misión importante y fuimos atacados por Tong, tiene que ayudarme a encontrarlo-dijo Víbora desesperada.

-¿como se que lo que me dices es cierto?- Víbora se quedó en silencio, la grulla estaba dudando de ella- seguramente no eres mas que una espía de ese ejército-

-¿QUE? NO... lo que digo es verdad...-la grulla hizo un chasquido con sus pies, las puertas se abrieron y la grulla negra entró.

-llévate a esta intrusa a las mazmorras-dijo ella.

La grulla negra se acercó y tomó a Víbora con sus patas-¡NO ESPERE, LO QUE DIGO ES CIERTO! POR FAVOR ESCÚCHEME- la grulla iba a sacarla del lugar cuando las puertas fueron abiertas abruptamente.

-¿por que tantos gritos?-una grulla vieja estaba en la entrada, solo usaba unos pantalones azules y su plumaje totalmente blanco estaba alborotado, sus plumas en todas direcciones y sus ojos cerrados, caminó hasta la grulla negra y enrolló su ala para luego pegarle en la cabeza.

-¡ABUELO!-gritó ella.

-¿que? ¿que?, yo no hice nada-dijo él tratando de disimular, la grulla negra estaba en el suelo y Víbora se soltó de su agarre.

-te dije que yo puedo encargarme de los problemas de la aldea-dijo ella enfadada.

-si claro-dijo él en tono burlón y con su voz anciana- ¿y que tenemos aquí?-con sus alas comenzó a tocar la cara de Víbora- ¿es una cobra?-

-una víbora abuelo-dijo ella fastidiada.

-reptiles, ¿que hace uno en estas montañas tan frías-preguntó él amablemente.

Víbora abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por la grulla hembra- ¡no vuelvas a contar tus mentiras de nuevo!- ella miró a la grulla vieja- por favor sal de aquí, ella es una intrusa y debe ir a las mazmorras-

-una noble misión para una víborita, ¿como sabes que es una intrusa? ¿como sabes que su amigo no está afuera?-él había escuchado la conversación. Víbora sonrió y la grulla quedó expectante- ¿de donde dices que bienes?-

-del palacio de jade-respondió Víbora, él se sobresaltó.

-¿del valle de la paz?- Víbora emitió un leve "si"-pues si eres de ese lugar... eres bienvenida aquí-

-¡ABUELO!-gritó la grulla hembra-¡yo soy la jefa aquí! ¡no te metas en la situación!-

-¡no me subas el tono jovencita!-dijo él con un tono grave- ¡ahora vas a continuar con la revisión de las montañas del Xui Wun y la ubicación del ejército, y yo voy a darle una habitación a ella y mandaré un escuadrón para que busquen a su amigo!- la grulla guardó silencio y a regañadientes volteó para volver a la mesa, la grulla negra se levantó algo mareado por el golpe y dio un paso atrás cuando vio al anciano- ¡¿que... acaso me tienes miedo?!, ve a hacer algo productivo y quítate la pintura negra- Víbora de sorprendió, para empezar no sabía que lo que traía aquella grulla era pintura, y segundo ¡¿como podía ver si no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento?!. Ambos se dirigieron a la misma casa donde Víbora había despertado, en realidad solo era una habitación.

-disculpa a mi nieta, a sido algo impulsiva desde que tomó el cargo de jefa-dijo él amablemente.

-apenas la conozco cinco segundos y ya tengo una mala experiencia-dijo Víbora asustada, reptó hasta la cama y se enrolló con una sábana.

-¿tu amigo es una grulla?-preguntó él moviendo las alas.

-si, y por lo que e visto él es la única grulla que trae sombrero... si es que le sirve esa descripción-dijo ella.

-servirá, enviaré una patrulla para buscarlo-la vieja grulla salió de la habitación dejando a Víbora sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Po abrió bruscamente las puertas del palacio, estaba agitado de tanto correr. Su respiración se controló al ver a Mono y Mantis hablando con el Maestro Shifu- ¿cuando regresaron?-preguntó Po cerrando las puertas y caminando hacia ellos.

-hace unos minutos-respondió Mantis.

Po llegó hasta ellos, la cara de Shifu desprendía preocupación, el panda lo notó de inmediato-¿que sucede?-

-hay un problema panda...-Mono y Mantis agacharon las cabezas-...el el poblado de la costa solo encontraron información útil, la fábrica estaba vacía.

-¿y que hay con eso?-preguntó Po confundido.

-¿que hay con eso? ¿QUE HAY CON ESO?-gritó Mantis- NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SI EL EJÉRCITO NO ESTABA EN DONDE FUIMOS SIGNIFICA QUE GRULLA Y VÍBORA DEBIERON HABERLOS ENCONTRADO-

-Mantis cálmate por favor-dijo Mono calmado.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME-Shifu alzó una mano y ambos dejaron de hablar.

-ellos debieron haber regresado hace un día...-Shifu meditó un poco sus palabras-...es muy probable que estén en una situación de vida o muerte-

La expresión del panda cambió por una de horror- no-negó con la cabeza-no-repitió.

-enviaré una carta al emperador, la misión se nos fue de las manos... necesitamos ayuda y rápido-Shifu se retiró n busca de un pergamino.

-¿que encontraron?-preguntó Po.

-una veterana...-dijo Mono con calma-... de la época oscura...el enemigo al cual nos enfrentamos es...-

-fuerte-Mantis terminó la frase.

Po bajo la mirada-si, lo sé-

-¿lo sabes?-preguntó Mantis curioso.

-de verdad necesitamos ayuda, estamos enfrentándonos a algo... como decirlo... sobrenatural-dijo Po con su voz casi inaudible.

-espera, ¿a que te refieres con sobrenatural?-preguntó Mono.

Po levantó la mirada confundido- ¿estamos hablando del dragón cierto?-Mono y Mantis abrieron los ojos a mas no poder.

Ya escrita la carta Shifu se la entregó a Zeng fuera del palacio, este la tomó rápidamente y alzó el vuelo, Shifu volteó para ver el palacio, algo malo estaba pasando, eso estaba claro, pero... ese silencio en la noche lo dejaba bastante intranquilo, escuchó algunos pasos y gritos pronunciando su nombre. Sus tres guerreros cayeron en frente de él, se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a hablar todos juntos.

-silencio-dijo Shifu, pero al ver que sus alumnos no paraban de hablar decidió alzar la voz- ¡SILENCIO!-todos quedaron callados- ¿que ocurre?-

-¿recuerda el villano que le mencionamos?-preguntó Mono.

-¿la pantera?-dijo Shifu.

-si, si, si el problema es que ese no es el villano que Po descubrió-dijo Mantis.

El guerrero dragón dio un paso adelante- hace unas horas descubrí una biblioteca oculta en el bosque de bambú, fuera del valle, y por lo que se a lo que nos estamos enfrentando es a un dragón-

Shifu quedó helado como piedra-¿como sabes eso?-todos lo miraron confundidos.

-se que sonará extraño pero...-tomó aire para hablar, seguramente a ellos les parecería una locura pero tenía que decirles-... me lo dijo una voz- Mono y Mantis empezaron a reír a carcajadas, en cambio Shifu solo quedó pensativo.

-JAJAJAJA...que buena broma amigo-dijo Mono.

-si claro, una voz, como si un fantasma pudiera hablar contigo-dijo Mantis burlón. Ambos empezaron a cesar las risas cuando se dieron cuenta de que Po no cambiaba su expresión-espera ¿es en serio?- Po asintió.

Shifu comenzó a caminar, sin preguntar sus alumnos le siguieron, él freno frente al estanque del palacio- ¿dices que una voz te lo dijo?- preguntó sin voltear.

-técnicamente... si-dijo Po.

Shifu se sentó en posición de loto- se dice que los entes espirituales que quedan en la tierra son aquellos que no pueden descansar en paz... ¿Puedes decirle que se manifieste?-

-¿que?-preguntó el panda confundido.

-alguna señal, algo para saber de su existencia-dijo Shifu.

-lo intentaré...-¿que rayos iba a hacer?, ella solo aparecía cuando se le daba la gana, así que no se le ocurrió nada mas estúpido que preguntar-eh...fantasma ¿estas aquí?- las risas de Mono y Mantis comenzaron a sonar en el lugar, sin ninguna respuesta decidió volver a preguntar- ¿puedes darme una señal? no quiero quedar en ridículo frente a mis amigo y mi maestro- nada, simplemente nada, Po estaba frustrado.

-descuida panda, no siempre se presentan-Po volteó para ver a su maestro- o no existe o simplemente es un espíritu inútil y vago-

Po sintió un aire helado en su cuello- _¿inútil?..._ -solo él escuchó su voz delicada- _... ¡¿VAGO?!_ -Po se tapó los oídos ante el grito, sus amigos los miraron, inmediatamente Shifu abrió los ojos para ver que todos los pergaminos de aquellas repisas frente al estanque fueron abruptamente tirados al suelos. Po volvió a sentir la respiración en su cuello, pero esta vez era mas cálido.

Shifu volteó para mirar a Po- no le gusta que la insulten-dijo él. Sus amigos retrocedieron un poco ante lo que había pasado.

-¿ella?...¿de verdad existe?-preguntó el panda rojo algo asustado.

- _¿si existo?, pero claro de hecho puedo romperle todos los huesos para que vea que tan real soy_ \- a Po le recorrió un escalofrió ante lo que dijo ella.

-¿y?-dijo Shifu esperando una respuesta.

-ella... dice que... los saluda cordialmente-Po inventó aquello para no decirle a su maestro la amenaza que le había lanzado, inmediatamente sintió como si le estuvieran presionando el hombro.

-¿y que es lo que dice?-dijo el panda rojo.

- _dile que no me cae bien, ¡me insultó!, yo he salvado muchas mas vidas que este inútil ser peludo como para que me trate de esa forma_ -dijo ella histérica.

-dice que... lo único que importa es revisar la biblioteca y que ahí encontraremos respuestas-Po volvió a sentir el dolor en su hombro.

- _deja de cambiar mis palabras, dile la realidad en su cara-_ dijo ella enojada.

-mas tarde, no hay que asustar a nadie-murmuró Po en su hombro.

Shifu recuperó la compostura-bien entonces iremos a ese lugar y empezaremos una investigación- él camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir volteó- ¿que esperan... una invitación?- Mono y Mantis salieron.

Po caminó hasta la puerta, ya no sentía su respiración-¿por que solo me hablas a mi?-

-sencillo, no hay quien sea realmente digno de hablar conmigo-

-a veces eres fastidiosa-dijo Po- mira el desastre que hiciste-señaló los pergaminos en el suelo.

- _resulta que esta fastidiosa es la única que puede ayudarte a controlar esta loca situación_ -dijo ella con un tono calmado- _tu solo busca información, yo no te daré todas las respuestas_ -

-si me dieras respuestas sería mas fácil-dijo él sin soltar el marco de la puerta.

- _debes aprender a valerte por ti mismo panda, ademas nada es tan fácil como parece_ -su voz comenzó a resonar como un eco.

-¿quien eres?-preguntó Po, se escuchó un pequeño suspiro de parte de ella.

- _eso solo se lo diré a alguien especial..._ -la voz empezó a escucharse distorsionada- _...ni siquiera quería comunicarme contigo...de hecho la razón por la que tu puedes escucharme es..._ -su voz comenzó a disminuir.

-¿por que?-preguntó Po pero la voz de ella solo se escuchaba como murmullos hasta desaparecer, genial... justo cuando iba saber la razón de porque ese espíritu lo atormentaba varias veces algo ocurre, ya que se le podía hacer, salió y cerró la puerta.

* * *

La tigresa de ropas rasgadas abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba sentada en posición de loto, se levantó. Ella estaba en lo que parecía la estructura de un templo de madera color roja pero por dentro solo había suave hierba y algunas rocas junta a una pequeña laguna, el sitio era amplio, parecía un lugar de descanso con mucha naturaleza.

Las puertas de madera fueron derribadas y con ellas entraron unas grandes garras negras- vaya vaya, miren a quien encontré-sonó una voz ronca y grave desde afuera.

- _¿que haces aquí?_ -preguntó ella y volteó para encararlo.

Las garras se retiraron y en su lugar apareció un ojo color amarillento oscuro acompañado de unos grandes colmillos tornando una siniestra sonrisa-la verdadera pregunta es ¿que haces tu aquí?-ya al dejar de hablar las garras de él se incrustaron por encima de la estructura, estaba escalando, su cuerpo alargado se veía desde las puertas derribadas, su ojo se divisó por los orificios del techo, era un templo ya destruido- ¿comunicándote con guerreros del mundo mortal? sabes que pierdes tu tiempo desgastando tanto chi... y digamos que los flujos de dicha energía se están agotando-

Ella levantó la mirada- _¡no es mi culpa que tu estuvieras asesinando todo el chi del reino de los espíritus!_ -

-¿crees que ese... guerrero dragón te ayudará? no es el indicado para vencerme-su respiración agitada resonó en el sitio.

- _se que no lo es... pero no quedan guerreros elegido por dragones, él es una esperanza de vida, el único dragón_ -ella lo estaba encarando a un temible dragón.

-¿sabes que?... necesitas mas que una simple técnica para encerrarme en este lugar, ademas ya estoy empezando a tener ventaja con los mortales-sus ojos dejaron de ser visibles.

- _¡no voy a dejar que avances!_ -gritó ella.

La mitad del templo fue destruido, el dragón cayó frente a ella, ambos quedaron cara a cara, él no estaba emanando sombras y se podía ver claramente sus escamas color negro intenso, sus ojos penetrantes se fijaron en los violetas de ella- te encontré... Feng...-

* * *

 **Rayber: el 18 de septiembre, una fecha muy importante en Chile, que no haya actualizado es porque he estado ocupada todo el mes de septiembre organizando actividades, concursos y blablabla, ya entienden. Aquí les dejo este capítulo y esperen hasta el sábado, ahí actualizaré.**


	15. Cautelosos Pasados

**Capítulo 15: Cautelosos Pasados**

Jiaqian tomó una bolsa de tela roja y la colocó en su hombro, respiró lentamente el aire frío del amanecer, volteó para ver a su hija parada y mirando hacia otro lado, ahora traía puesto una camisa de mangas largas color rojo suave con unos pantalones negros, se parecía bastante al conjunto de entrenamiento que traía cuando llegaron a Jinse, Jiaqian suspiró levemente. Tigresa dirigió su mirada hacia él- ¿de verdad tienes que irte?-

-solo serán tres días-dijo él calmado, se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con delicadeza, ella solo se quedó inmóvil, no correspondió aquel abrazo, Jiaqian se separó y la miró confundido- ¿ocurre algo?-

-quisiera hablar contigo cuando vuelvas... sobre... el trono- dijo ella con un tono algo triste, Jiaqian sabía que ese era un tema delicado pero ¿quien seguiría el legado si no ella?, debía convencerla, seguramente le dolería dejar a sus amigos pero... en la vida no todo es como uno piensa- padre...-dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿quién queda a cargo?-ella hizo la pregunta forzadamente, Jiaqian lo notó al instante, no era eso lo que iba a preguntar y lo cambió por una pregunta muy sencilla.

-tu-respondió, Tigresa lo miró con sorpresa, ¿ella? ¿a cargo?, no hubiera pensado en algo así.

-¿estás seguro que quieres dejarme a cargo de una ciudad completa durante tres días?-ella no es una princesa, ¡esa no es su área!

-si tienes problemas solo pídele al general de ejército que te ayude...-

-¿quien es el general?-preguntó curiosa y ladeando la cabeza.

-bueno...-Jiaqian posó su mano en la barbilla y cerró los ojos-... ayer renunció el anterior, así que tuve que ascender al segundo al mando-

¿Shuan?, nunca de los nunca le pediría ayuda a él- me quedó claro...-dijo ella tratando de dar por terminado el tema- ¿seguro que puedes cuidarte solo?-

-por supuesto...- el gorila, guardia personal de Jiaqian, se acercó y le entregó su martillo-... tengo esto... y a Shuo-dijo señalando al gorila.

-una última pregunta, no encuentro mi conjunto de ropa que traía puesto cuando llegué a la ciudad, ¿tu sabes de eso?-Jiaqian se puso nervioso, la fulminante mirada de Tigresa no es algo que se pueda evadir.

-no... claro que no...-dijo disimulando- de hecho... mira el sol ya va a salir, tenemos que irnos- volteó rápidamente y agarró a Shuo del brazo y se lo llevó hasta la entrada, Tigresa solo quedó confundida con la actuación de su padre, el viejo tigre y el gorila desaparecieron y el sol estaba lejos de aparecer.

Tigresa decidió volver a la cama, fue hasta la habitación pero antes de abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que era la única despierta a esas horas, podía explorar un poco, esta vez cambio de rumbo, subió las escaleras de la otra torre hasta llegar a la oficina de Jiaqian, aún quedaba correo en la mesa de bambú, Tigresa se sentó en el sitio de su padre, ese sería su destino... era depresivo pensar en aquello, pero se encargaría de cambiar eso, se levantó y volteó lentamente para ver el cuadro de su madre- quisiera... que estuvieras aquí- ¿que habrá pasado con ella?, las dudas que han surgido hace unos días no han sido respondidas por el viejo tigre, la mayoría eran sobre su madre pero Jiaqian siempre evadía el tema, volvió a sentarse en la silla, rebuscó entre los pergaminos, sacó uno y lo abrió, hablaba algo como de un artefacto, un rombo de color amarillo que transportarían a Jinse en tres meses, le pareció extraño así que decidió dejarlo, se levantó y comenzó a hurguetear entre un mueble, habían pergaminos bastante viejos, años de antigüedad para ser exactos, uno de ellos le llamó la atención, era un papel viejo enrollado y lleno de polvo que se encontraba abajo, lo sacó con delicadeza y lo abrió temiendo de que se rompiera, eran planos de la estructura del palacio de Jinse, pero... había algo subterráneo, no se divisaba la zona de entrada ya que el papel estaba algo rasgado, al principio pensó que podía tratarse de un sótano pero el área pasaba la separación de las dos torres.

Dejó el papel exactamente donde estaba y se marchó a la cocina, sin siquiera entrar detectó un delicioso aroma, se parecían a los fideos que preparaba Po, al llegar a la puerta vio a Lin cocinando, estaba cortando unas verduras- ¿huele delicioso?-Lin volteó para hablarle a Tigresa.

-siéntate, ya están casi listos, solo unos minutos mas-dijo ella echando las verduras a una olla con humeante olor.

Tigresa tomó asiento- Lin, ¿desde cuando cocinas?-preguntó curiosa.

-cuando uno tiene que aprender a valerse por si misma deben saberse toda clase de cosas-dijo la zorrillo revolviendo con una cuchara de palo la sopa.

-¿como que?-preguntó Tigresa recargándose sobre su mano.

-no voy a ser específica, ya va a salir el desayuno ¿por que no despiertas a Leexan?-dijo Lin sacando unos platos.

-¿despertarlo? pero si cuando yo me levanto él ya está despierto- ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto desde que se despidió de su padre.

-bueno, hay que decir que no es perfecto, pudo haberse quedado dormido-dijo Lin mientras probaba la sopa.

Tigresa salió de la cocina y subió hasta las habitaciones, llegó hasta la puerta, para empezar ¿como lo despertaba?, no es que tuviera mucha confianza con él, solo la seguía hacia todos lados, aveces le incomodaba tal acción pero es el escolta, es su trabajo, ¡¿en que estaba pensando?! no era necesario tener confianza, el es solo un extraño, abrió la puerta con el fin de despertarlo pero la cama estaba vacía- lo sabía- se acercó a la cama para tantear las mantas desordenadas, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que se volteara, ahí estaba Leexan.

-no te enseñan a tocar antes de entrar-dijo algo molesto. Tigresa no dijo nada solo volteó avergonzada- y das la espalda, ¿esa es la educación de una princesa?-

-yo no soy una princesa... y... solo vine a decirte que está listo el desayuno-dijo la felina sin voltear.

-así que eres la encargada de Jinse-dijo él acercándose al mueble y revolviendo algunas cosas.

-¿como lo sabes?-preguntó sorprendida.

-cuando tu despiertas yo ya estoy ahí, no puedo dejarte sola-

-eso parece acoso-dijo molesta, Leexan se volteó y alzo una ceja.

-seria acoso si no tuviera la autorización de tu padre-él estaba totalmente despreocupado, si definitivamente lo que le molestaba era que la persiguiera a todos los sitios posibles, enojada desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿vas a desayunar? ¿si o no?- volteó y caminó hasta la puerta.

-pero que carácter- dijo el felino calmado.

-¿sabes? hoy estas irritable-Tigresa salió y dio un portazo detrás de ella.

Llegó a la cocina y se sentó molesta, Lin ya tenía la mesa puesta-¿que ocurrió ahora?-dijo sentándose a comer. Leexan se asomó por la puerta e inmediatamente Tigresa tomó su plato y se fue por el costado de este, el felino se acercó a la mesa y sin sentarse tomó el plato con ambas manos y lo bebió los mas rápido posible para luego salir detrás de ella. Lin solo observó dicha escena- me dejaron solita-

Tigresa terminó su desayuno sentada en las escaleras del patio principal, dejó el plato en el suelo y suspiró, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Leexan sobre su nuca- Leexan...-dijo delicadamente-... quisiera estar sola un momento- esta vez su tono no era de autoridad, lo decía sinceramente, se podía escuchar el nudo de emociones atoradas en su garganta, el felino que estuvo detrás de ella volteó y caminó hasta la torre izquierda cerrando la puerta detrás de si, Tigresa miró el amanecer, todo era tan repentino, las situaciones que ocurrían en su vida... todas tenía un patrón, todas... la privaban de libertad y ...solo felicidad... si es que ella podía algún día responder que era la felicidad, no es algo que haya experimentado, cariño nunca... de ninguno de sus padres, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, ella solo quería vivir experiencias, emociones, quería... sentir, si... esa era la palabra indicada... sentir... sentir absolutamente todo, pero sería bueno que todo aquello pudiera ser compartido algún día con alguien, realmente lo que quería era amor, quería a alguien que la comprendiera...

¿que es amor?...

¿que es felicidad?...

¿que se siente... vivir?...

Toda su vida fue una experiencia de kung fu, de honor, nunca hubo tiempo para ella, ¿a eso se le puede llamar vida?... no ...definitivamente no, necesitaba hablar con alguien... corrió hasta su habitación y buscó algún pergamino, al no encontrar alguno fue a la habitación de Leexan y abrió la puerta- Leexan tienes algún...-sus palabras quedaron en el aire, el sitio estaba vacío, la cama estaba hecha, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y miró por el pasillo, él no estaba, al parecer había respetado la decisión de ella, caminó hasta el lugar de trabajo, hurgó un poco entre las cosas, encontró un pergamino en blanco y la tela café en la cual él había enrollado algo, la curiosidad comenzó a tentarla, lentamente fue acercando la mano hacia la tela con la intención de abrirla pero se detuvo, él cumplió con lo que ella pedía, ¿que pensaría ahora si supiera que revisaba sus cosas?. Ya con el pergamino se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en el escritorio, abrió el pergamino y tomó un pincel para luego untarlo con tinta y escribir, estuvo unos diez minutos, tal vez le costaba elegir palabras, no era muy expresiva, al terminar dejo que la tinta se secara y lo enrolló.

Llegó hasta la oficina de Jiaqian y para su mala suerte Shuan estaba ahí, quiso huir pero antes de bajar por las escaleras el león ya había notado su presencia- princesa...- Tigresa volteó algo fastidiada.

-¿que haces aquí?-preguntó caminando hasta la mesa de bambú.

-estaba buscando al señor Jiaqian-respondió.

-él no esta, partió esta mañana a la ciudad de Kajo por una reunión urgente del consejo de maestros- en una pequeña caja Tigresa ordenó los pergaminos que debían ser enviados, entre ellos el de ella, y la dejó en una estantería- yo estoy a cargo desde ahora-

A Shuan se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro- venía por el pergamino de ascenso a general-dijo con arrogancia.

Jiaqian le había hablado a Tigresa sobre ello, la felina tomó un pergamino y se lo aventó, el león lo atrapó torpemente- ahí está, puedes irte-Shuan volteó hacia las escaleras con su expresión de "me rindo" pero antes de que tomara la barandilla Tigresa recordó aquel papel viejo- Shuan...- este se acercó corriendo hasta ella.

-dime preciosa-él estaba a una distancia bastante imprudente, Tigresa podía sentir su respiración así que con una mano lo apartó.

Tigresa sacó aquel papel viejo y se lo mostró al león- ¿sabes que es esto?-dijo señalando la gran expansión subterránea.

-el señor Jiaqian siempre va a esa zona, yo solo vigilo la entrada-dijo él observando el papel-supongo que quieres ir ahí ¿cierto?-usó un tono peculiar como si le hubiera descubierto una gran mentira.

-¿por que crees que te estoy preguntando?-dijo Tigresa.

-es muy curiosa princesa... de casualidad ¿que mas le gustaría descubrir?... puedo ayudarla en lo que sea-dijo él de manera seductora.

-solo muéstrame la entrada-dijo ella cortante.

Ambos bajaron hasta el patio, Shuan guió a Tigresa hasta la parte trasera de la torre derecha, hasta encontrar una trampilla de hierro, Shuan la levantó con bastante esfuerzo, solo se veía oscuridad y una escalera sin fin- ¿bajas?-preguntó Tigresa.

-lo siento pero... no voy... no se lo que hay ahí exactamente- Tigresa bajó un poco las escaleras- princesa Akame debo cerrar la entrada-

-solo hazlo, yo la abriré desde adentro mas tarde- Shuan cerró la trampilla y Tigresa continuó bajando hasta tocar suelo.

Caminó por un estrecho pasillo, el aire se sentía frío, al final todo era oscuro, al lado se encontraba una palanca que la felina no dudó en jalar, al hacerlo antorchas sujetadas en paredes se encendieron, Tigresa observó maravillada, habían muchas estanterías con pergaminos y se divisaban artefactos mágicos- así que aquí almacenan las cosas mágicas-dijo maravillada, comenzó a caminar por los pasillo, había toda clase de armas y otros artilugios extraños, llegó hasta una sección que parecía tener libros, todos tenían inscripciones, nombres, sobre la estantería había unas pequeñas letras que decían "aquí yacen los criminales mas temidos de gobernantes y maestros reconocidos".

Tigresa comenzó a leer los nombres: Mei Feng, Mestro Buey, Mestro Cocodrilo, Jiaqian, ¿Oogway?. Tomó ese libro y comenzó a verlo, habían dibujos de los rostros de los ladrones y una pequeña descripción, por ahí estaba Kai y uno que otro del que haya hablado el maestro Shifu, pero la mayoría eran lobos. Dejó el libro en su lugar y siguió revisando nombres hasta el último, el expediente mas grande, tenía como nombre Shian Zi, lo sacó y lo puso en el suelo.

Los criminales de este gobernante eran temibles, la mayoría habían sido atrapados, ojeó un poco saltándose algunas páginas, al abrir la siguiente quedó impactada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, lo que había visto... era... escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, sin voltear cerró el libro y lo tomó con ambas manos, se levantó y seguido de esto con el libro golpeó a quien sea que estuviera detrás.

-¡¿que mierda te pasa?!-gritó Leexan tapándose la nariz- ¿otra vez?-

-¡sabía que no podía confiar en ti!-gritó Tigresa.

-¿de que rayos hablas?-dijo él enfadado.

-para empezar ¡¿por que estas en esta lista?!-dijo Tigresa abriendo el libro y mostrando el dibujo exacto de él, Leexan quedó pálido- ¿vas a responder?-dijo enfadada y con una mirada de muerte.

-¿vas a hacerle caso a un libro?-dijo Leexan tratando de cambiar el tema.

-sabía que no podía confiar, ¿eso explica que te vistas de mercenario?... claramente es lo que eres- ambos quedaron en silencio, Tigresa estaba meditando la situación- te voy a despedir...-

-¡¿que?!... no puedes hacer eso-dijo él a la defensiva.

-soy la encargada ahora, si puedo, no pienso correr riesgos- dicho esto Tigresa volvió a golpearlo en la nariz con el libro y el felino cayó al suelo.

Subió las escaleras lo mas rápido posible y abrió la trampilla de golpe, corrió hasta la oficina de Jiaqian y comenzó a revolver pergaminos, buscando el que había dejado Leexan, lo encontró, lo único que tenía que hacer tacharlo con tinta roja, tomó un pincel y lo untó en tinta.

-¡Tigresa detente! por favor no me despidas-dijo Leexan apareciendo por las escaleras.

-no me importa-abrió el pergamino dispuesta a mancharlo.

-¿de donde sacarás otro escolta?-preguntó él desesperado.

-si es necesario contrataré a Shuan pero no pienso tenerte a mi lado-Tigresa se calmó un poco al leer el pergamino, dejó el pincel en la mesa y comenzó a leer- ¿con cuantos maestros has trabajado?-

Leexan tragó grueso-con los que ves ahí, ¿aún vas a despedirme?- Tigresa tomó el pincel y asintió, el felino solo agacho la mirada, ella acercó el pincel sin ponerle atención a él, pero antes de tocar el pergamino fue arrebatado de sus manos- ¡LEEXAN!-

Llegó corriendo al patio principal, lo único que divisó fue que Leexan se escabulló entre los guerreros que estaban entrenando, Shuan llegó corriendo donde ella- ¿como le fue prince...-Tigresa agarró de la melena al león.

-no hay tiempo para hablar, quiero que atrapes a Leexan-a Shuan se le dibujó una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro.

-COMPAÑEROS-todos observaron a Shuan- ATRAPEN AL TIGRE BLANCO-Leexan quedó quieto en la salida, todos los presentes le observaban.

-¿por que estas cosas me pasan a mi?-masculló el tigre, intentó salir pero la entrada fue cerrada desde afuera- oh no- comenzó a correr a cuatro patas por el patio con todos los guerreros detrás, lanzandole hachas y lanzas, de alguna manera lo rodearon y se abalanzaron sobre él. Leexan apenas pudo lanzar el pergamino lejos -LIN-

El pergamino cayó en manos de la zorrillo, Shuan se le abalanzó, mas ella por ser pequeña pudo escabullirse fácilmente, corrió a cuatro patas siendo perseguida por algunos soldados, Lin continuó corriendo hasta chocar con Tigresa, esta la tomó del cuello y le quitó el pergamino-lo apoyas ¿en serio?-

-no me juzgues-dijo Lin despreocupada.

Tigresa la soltó y abrió el pergamino pero estaba en blanco, lo cambió- ¿cuando?-miró a los guerreros acumulados- ¿donde está Leexan?- todos se disiparon y para su sorpresa él ya no estaba- ¿que?-

-¿buscabas algo?-Tigresa volteó, Leexan estaba parado y con el pergamino en su mano.

-dámelo-dijo ella amenazante, en cambio él no parecía ceder-¡dámelo!- todos los soldados ya se esperaban una pelea, Shuan ladeo la mirada hacia Lin la cual estaba sonriendo y comiendo unos dumplings como si de un espectáculo se tratara, las miradas amenazantes entre ambos eran realmente escalofriantes, pero fueron interrumpidas por las puertas abriéndose y una gran carreta llena de pergaminos jalada por un buey, al frente iba un pato...

-llegó el correo... oh ¿interrumpo algo?-dijo el mensajero inocentemente.

-si amigo, interrumpes una gran pelea-dijo Lin sin parar de comer.

-bueno no es mi problema, yo solo entrego el correo-dijo él.

Tigresa estaba atónita, tendría que revisar toda esa cantidad de pergaminos- pero... pero...- se acercó a la carreta-pero...-

Shuan se acercó y cargó unos pocos pergaminos- la ayudaré princesa, MUY BIEN, EL ESPECTÁCULO SE ACABÓ-el grito del león hizo que todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, y recibió varias quejas de Lin ya que quería ver la pelea.

Con la ayuda de Shuan, Leexan y Lin subieron el correo a la oficina de Jiaqian, y Tigresa le entregó los pergaminos que se debían enviar al mensajero, el león solo se fue y Leexan y Lin se quedaron con ella.

-¿aún piensas despedirlo?- preguntó Lin, Tigresa estaba mirando el cuadro de su madre, su risa suave comenzó a resonar extrañando a ambos sujetos blanco y negro- ¿que es tan gracioso?-

Tigresa volteó, tenía el pergamino en sus manos, Leexan se sorprendió- ¿cuando lo tomaste?-preguntó confundido.

-cuando subías las escaleras-dijo ella divertida-te vas ahora- corrió hasta la mesa, él le imitó, ambos tomaron el pincel-suéltalo-

Ambos forcejeaban-¡Lin has algo!-gritó Leexan, la zorrillo solo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y la sala se llenó de un humo verde, ambos felinos quedaron en shock y al mismo tiempo se desmayaron.

-creo que me pase un poco, no debí comer tantos dumplings-miró a los felinos tirados en el suelo- ay pero que delicadas narices- se quejó.

¿Cuanto ha pasado exactamente? me siento... cálida... como aquella vez que... Leexan me cubrió con su capucha... Leexan... Tigresa abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en su habitación, se sentó, estaba en su cama, alguien la había acostado y arropado, aún podía sentir el mal olor de esa zorrillo, se rascó la nariz, se levantó y miró por el pasillo, estaba oscuro, reviso la habitación de Lin pero no había nadie, hizo lo mismo con la de Leexan pero tampoco se encontraba. Bajó la torre hasta el patio principal, no había nadie, no habían estrellas y solo corría una pequeña corriente de aire, bajó las escaleras y se posicionó en el centro del patio, volteó para ver ambas torres, ese no era su destino ¿o si?, trataría de cambiarlo pero ¿y si no podía?, las puertas principales fueron derribadas, los pasos acercándose a ella eran estruendosos y pesados- ¿Tu eres la princesa Akame?- Tigresa volteó para ver a tres grandes bueyes de armadura de hierro, los tres ven que el lugar esta completamente vacío- si, es ella-dijo el del centro.

Comenzaron a reírse, Tigresa medito sus palabras hasta que decidió hablar- no- los tres la observaron dudosos- Akame de Amoy murió hace tiempo, fue esa pequeña niña que abandonaron en un orfanato- los bueyes estaban confundidos, Lin se asomó por una de las ventanas del segundo piso de la torre derecha para escuchar sus palabras- esa niña que siempre quiso jugar y ser aceptada, aunque el destino le dijera lo contrario, la que se sacrifico mucho por lograr que su padre le entregara amor y se sintiera orgulloso de ella, sacrificó sus manos día y noche, en vano. ¡Akame esta muerta, esa tonta princesa está muerta!...-ninguno de los presentes hablaba.

-Tigresa...-murmuró Lin desde la ventana.

-no voy a seguir ocultándome detrás de esa niña ingenua, no voy a ponerme la máscara de Akame, desde ahora me conocerán como Tigresa, y si tengo que asumir el trono, lo haré, pero a mi manera... aunque todo vaya en mi contra, yo voy a desafiar al destino, ¡voy a vivir! ¡pelearé por lo que me importa y por los que quiero! ¡voy a defender a cada uno que sea atormentado! ¡venceré villanos que quieran hacer de mi vida y de las de los demás una pesadilla!...- Tigresa rasgó las mangas de su traje-... es un juramento...-las mangas tiradas en el suelo fueron movidas por la brisa del viento-... y ustedes serán los primeros en caer, pero no ante una princesa, sino ante una guerrera...-Lin estaba impresionada con las palabras de Tigresa, los bueyes seguían confundidos-...¡PELEAD!-

El primer buey se abalanzó torpemente, Tigresa frenó la embestida con sus manos, fue empujada unos cuantos metros pero sin soltar los cuernos de él lo levantó y la inercia hizo lo suyo, el buey fue lanzado por sobre ella hasta chocar con las escaleras, los otros dos corrieron hasta ella, uno intento dar un puñetazo y el otro un patada literal, ambos fueron detenidos por los brazos de Tigresa con un bloqueo, se agachó y rápidamente dio un golpe en el estomago del primero y una patada al segundo y al mismo tiempo, ambos cayeron al suelo, el buey restante la intentó atacar con un golpe con ambas manos, ella lo esquivó con un giro hacia la izquierda, corrió a cuatro patas y saltó sobre su cabeza, dio un golpe seco y cayó, los otros dos se levantaron, uno volvió a embestir, Tigresa junto sus palmas y dio un golpe seco y sonoro a la armadura, el buey fue lanzado lejos y su armadura de hierro se rompió en pedazos, él que estaba detrás de ella conectó un golpe con su estomago, volvían a levantarse, la rodearon, Tigresa se levantó rápidamente y deslizó su pie hacia atrás, la atacaron al unísono, ella junto las manos en la altura del pecho y de golpe las expandió hacia ambos lados creando un área de defensa con chi que golpeó a los tres bueyes cuando estuvieron cerca- eso me lo enseñó Oogway- deshaciendo su posición esperó el siguiente ataque, el buey sin armadura intentó golpearla por detrás, primero lo golpeó en el estomago con la palma horizontal, dio una voltereta y conectó un segundo golpe en el cuello que paralizó al buey, solo quedaban dos, uno atacó y el otro saltó, Tigresa apenas pudo esquivar aquel movimiento artero lanzándose al suelo, dejaron una gran grieta en el piso.

La felina dio una vuelta hacia atrás apoyando sus brazos en el suelo, ambos la atacaron, esquivó los golpes de cada uno rápidamente, tomó la muñeca de uno de ellos y rodó en el suelo haciendo caer, el otro le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la distracción, Tigresa en el suelo iba a ser golpeada, el buey alzó las manos pero estas no bajaron ya que dos brazos atigrados color blanco y negro lo sujetaron del cuello y lo tiraron al suelo. Leexan le ofreció la mano a Tigresa para que se levantara, esta aceptó, se levantó y volteó para quedar cara a cara con el segundo buey- yo me encargo de este- dijo Leexan, la felina asintió. Ambos corrieron a cuatro patas y en diferentes direcciones para atacar al enemigo, Tigresa atacó al buey con un golpe directo al rostro, en cambio Leexan hizo un derrape y clavó las garras en el suelo para alzar ambos pies y darle un potente golpe en el estómago, cayó en cuatro patas y comenzó a caminar alrededor del enemigo mientras este se levantaba. Tigresa conectó tres golpes directos al cuello, el buey lanzó un golpe a tierra que hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, pero no pudo golpearla por una cacerola que impactó con su cabeza, miró al costado, Lin estaba esperándolo con una manta roja.

-¡VEN AQUÍ TORITO!-gritó Lin, él se enojo bastante y se abalanzó hacia ella, Lin lo esquivó a modo toreo-OLÉ-el buey chocó con las escaleras, la zorrillo corrió hasta Tigresa, Leexan fue abalanzado contra el suelo y cayó al lado de ellas-¿tienes problemas?-preguntó Lin divertida. El buey tomó impulso, el felino se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta él junto con Lin, la lanzó al aire y él dio una vuelta pasando por el costado del buey, ambas miradas se cruzaron, Lin cayó del cielo y desprendió su particular olor que se disipó al instante por el aire dejando ver a un buey desmayado en el suelo. El de la escalera se levantó y atacó a Tigresa con unos golpes, Tigresa le dio una patada en el rostro que lo hizo voltearse solo para recibir un puñetazo de Leexan. Los tres se juntaron, el buey los miró con enfado, se abalanzó, Lin se adelantó y le hizo una zancadilla para votarlo al suelo, Leexan y Tigresa intercambiaron miradas y asintieron al mismo tiempo, el buey se levantó, Leexan abalanzó a Tigresa al aire, esta flexionó las rodillas y al caer sobre el buey le proporcionó una patada en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que expandía una onda de chi, Tigresa cayó al suelo rodando y el buey cayó noqueado al piso.

Estaban vencidos,Tigresa apenas pudo levantarse si no es con la ayuda de Leexan quien la sujetó de un brazo, miró a los bueyes, Lin estaba sentada sobre uno- buen trabajo... guerrera Tigresa...-dijo Leexan dándole una sincera sonrisa.

* * *

 **Rayber: Inspiración, pura y mera inspiración.**

 **PD: la letra en cursiva ya no aparecerá al comienzo de cada capítulo como antes, ustedes ya adivinarán por que.**


	16. Cada uno a su lugar

**Capítulo 16: Cada uno a su lugar**

Tigresa estaba apoyada en el escritorio de Jiaqian, los pergaminos habían sido ordenados en un estantería. Al frente, en linea horizontal, se encontraban Shuan, Lin y Leexan. Tigresa los observaba fijamente, el león solo desviaba la mirada cuando la felina la posaba en él, seguramente se sentía inseguro, ¿como es que aquel sujeto podía ser alguien con mucha confianza y de repente ya no?, era inestable en su personalidad. Esta vez cambio su mirada a Lin la cual estaba ¿durmiendo?, no se había dado cuenta pero hace varios minutos que estaba roncando, la zorrillo durmiendo de pie cayó de espaldas al suelo. Y por último estaba Leexan, su mirada se mantenía fije e imperturbable, es imposible descifrarlo, solo le parece un mercenario, pero... hay algo que... ahg ¿que podría saber ella?.

-bien-dijo Tigresa, Lin rápidamente despertó y se puso de pie- habrá una serie de cambios desde ahora-

-¿cambios?-preguntó Shuan.

-si, al parecer desde que mi padre llegó se han tomado la situación con mucha liviandad-el león comenzó a desviar la mirada-empezaré por el ejército, se supone que tu eres el general deberías encargarte del entrenamiento, y no veo progresos-dijo señalando a Shuan

-eh... es que... verá que...-dijo Shuan apenado.

-no quiero pretextos, no eres responsable Shuan y menos para tomar un cargo así-Tigresa tomó uno pergamino y lo abrió- desde ahora eres el segundo al mando y el primero será... él-dijo mostrándole el pergamino.

-¡que! ¡el lagarto! ¡usted no puede hacerme algo así!-dijo Shuan golpeando su escritorio con ambas manos, se había acercado rápidamente.

-te equivocas, si puedo y lo haré-dijo ella empujando las manos del león y se dispuso a leer el pergamino- su expediente dice que cumple con todos los entrenamientos implementados, ha sido destacante en varias misiones... en fin es un buen candidato para general, y tú no, ahora largo- Shuan se alejó caminando pero destilando rabia al mismo tiempo.

-Lin tu te encargarás de contratar gente para que se hagan cargo de algunos trabajos en el palacio... este lugar está vacío-

-entendido-Lin salió corriendo y se deslizó por la barandilla, lo único que se escuchó luego fue una caída y unas cajas cayendo.

Solo quedaba él, ¿que iba a hacer con él?, Tigresa pensó unos momentos, se inclinó en la silla y cruzó los brazos, no era la posición adecuada respectiva a la situación pero su mente estaba en blanco y necesitaba relajarse para pensar.

-¿vas a despedirme?-dijo él ladeando la cabeza, Tigresa volvió a su posición original.

-no-Leexan volvió la mirada hacia ella con una ceja alzada- te queda de trabajo mas de un mes, no pienso despedirte-

-¿por que?, al principio estabas muy convencida-

-mi última opción como escolta era Shuan, pero ahora está fuera de lugar-

-claro-dijo poco convincente, la felina se levantó y caminó hasta la estantería para sacar algún pergamino, se colocó en puntillas para alcanzar los mas altos- mi deber es mantenerte a salvo...-Leexan tomó el pergamino que ella intentaba alcanzar, no había oído sus pasos, era curioso... nunca se había dado cuenta de que él era unos centímetros mas alto que ella, sin dejar el contacto visual tomó el pergamino de las manos del felino con cierta suavidad-...solo eso-

Tigresa desvió la mirada y caminó hasta el escritorio, abrió el pergamino y con pincel en mano comenzó a escribir algo- por lo que he visto en los pergaminos... hay correo atrasado de hace... ¡seis años!-dijo impresionada.

-digamos que dejaron los pedidos imperiales y se centraron mas en el ejército-dijo él.

-¿quien gobernó esta ciudad durante la ausencia de mi padre?-cerró el pergamino.

-Shiang Zi-dijo de manera seca, al parecer le disgustaba aquel nombre.

Tigresa pensó un momento mientras revisaba otros pergaminos-por lo que vi tiene una lista de criminales muy temidos-

Leexan suspiró con cierto enfado y amargura- ¿en serio vas a tocar ese tema?- ella volteó y se recargó con un brazo en la mesa, pero claro que iba a hablar de ello.

-quiero saber por que estabas en esa lista-demandó la felina.

-no te interesa-respondió él cortante.

-o no, te equivocas, de hecho me interesa bastante... quiero saber que clase de sujeto me cuida la espalda- Leexan desvió la mirada- ¿que eras? ¿ladrón? ¿timador? ¿asesino?...-

-cállate-interrumpió él.

-¡no me hagas callar, eres un criminal y...-sus palabras se cortaron de golpe, Leexan puso ambas manos al costado de ella, la acorraló en el escritorio, su mirada solo impregnaba ira y podía sentir su respiración agitada, Tigresa... sintió miedo, pero no de las consecuencias de preguntar al felino de dichos temas... sino de averiguar que ocurrió, si... su mirada podía estar llena de odio pero había una chispa de amargura, tristeza, muchos sentimientos encontrados, ella lo sabía... era experta en esconderse en esa clase de personalidad, drástica, radical, sin mostrar ni una pisca de debilidad. Iba a pronunciar unas palabras pero fue interrumpida.

-¿interrumpo algo?-dijo Lin desde las escaleras, Leexan se apartó rápidamente. Tigresa tomó asiento en el escritorio- no voy a preguntar-dijo la zorrillo esquivando el tema- mira tengo una lista de quehaceres del palacio-puso un pergamino en la mesa y comenzó a señalar unos nombres- la cocinera estaba en la ciudad pero ya mandé un mensaje para que vuelva al trabajo; mucamas no se necesitan pero están disponibles en caso de que hayan invitados con hospedaje en el palacio; y faltan empleados para limpieza y otros cargos mas-desenrolló el pergamino completo revelando una gran lista.

-entiendo... gracias Lin-dijo Tigresa.

-de nada-Lin volteó para irse pero volvió al escritorio en menos de un segundo- una última cosa... afuera hay unas personas que necesitan de tu atención; si no me equivoco son unos decoradores-

Tigresa se levantó y desapareció por las escaleras, Lin volteó para ver a Leexan observando unos pergaminos-¿que ocurrió?-

-nada-dijo él secamente.

-¿nada? mira se que sobre ese tema no hablamos, pero... podrías dejarlo en el pasado y ya, te vas a lastimar-dijo la zorrillo.

-ciertamente... quedaron cuentas pendientes que nunca se van a saldar, es imposible que no piense en ello-Leexan volteó.

-si, lo se...-Lin caminó hasta las escaleras, el felino por su parte quedó pensativo sin observar nada en particular.

Tigresa llegó al patio principal, ahí se encontraban una cabra vieja, tenía un vestido de color azul que llegaba hasta el suelo, usaba unos pequeños lentes sobre la nariz y traía un bolso pequeño de tela marrón en su espalda; aparte habían cinco antílopes y dos gansos que vestían de qipaos verde oscuro y pantalones negros, a excepción de dos antílopes mujeres que tenían qipaos verde lima y unos bolsos rosas- ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?- preguntó Tigresa.

-¿usted es la encargada del palacio?-preguntó un antílope.

-bueno, en realidad es Jiaqian pero yo estoy a cargo temporalmente, ¿y que se les ofrece?-preguntó la felina con amabilidad, Lin llegó al sitio y Leexan que había bajado estaba en la puerta de la torre derecha.

-a nosotros nos contratan todos los años para organizar y decorar la ciudad-dijo él.

-¿decorar? ¿para que?-preguntó la felina extrañada.

-para el Festival de Primavera señorita-dijo él- por lo visto su padre no le ha hablado de ello.

Lin se acercó emocionada a Tigresa-si, todos los años hacen el festival para celebrar los primeros días de primavera y hacen juegos, y bailes, y hay mucha comida...-dijo Lin algo soñadora, al parecer su cabeza estaba en las nubes-... ah, y no se puede olvidar la gran cena que hacen para los maestros.

-pero eso... ¿no gastaríamos mucho dinero en ello?-preguntó con miedo la felina, ¿mas dinero? ya estaba suficiente con lo que le iban a pagar a Leexan por su trabajo de escolta.

-descuide, se tienen ganancias todos los años con los juegos que se organizan en la ciudad-dijo el antílope para calmar a Tigresa.

-¿y cuando se hará eso?-

-la primavera llegará en mas de un mes, tenemos tiempo suficiente pero tenemos que hablar sobre la temática de las decoraciones-

-bien... entonces tendrán que quedarse, Lin puedes llevarlos a las habitaciones- la zorrillo guió hasta la otra torre a los decoradores, Tigresa les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en las puertas, volteó y la viaja cabra aún estaba ahí-disculpe ¿usted también viene por lo del festival?-

-algo así, su padre me contrató hace unos días-dijo ella con su voz anciana- yo vengo por un tema mas personal... sobre usted-

-¿a que se refiere?-preguntó Tigresa.

-como se acaba de enterar los maestros hacen una gran cena, y usted por ser la hija del Señor Jiaqian también debe estar en la mesa, y yo he venido para confeccionarle un vestido digno de su elegancia-dijo la cabra esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Tigresa quedó atonita, ¡¿tendría que usar un vestido?!, ni loca, que se creía Jiaqian, él no va a obligarla a usar cosas que no son de su gusto, pero tampoco podía echar a la cabra del lugar, luego se encargaría del tema-bueno, puede ir a esa torre y si se encuentra con la zorrillo dígale que le muestre las habitaciones-

-gracias-la anciana se retiró a paso lento.

Genial, ahora un festival del que no tenía idea, y que tendrá que ponerse un vestido para ello, ¿que puede ir mejor?, pensó sarcásticamente. A lo lejos observó a Shuan, le estaba entregando al lagarto el pergamino que había ido a buscar ayer, se veía enojado en cambio su compañero saltaba de alegría por el ascenso.

Ahora estaba tomando el control de la situación, estaba demostrando quien mandaba, pero... ¿tendría que tomar el cargo?, tal vez si hubiera sido críada desde pequeña con ese objetivo estos días serían comunes y corrientes, tendría que tomar ese nombre...Princesa Akame de Amoy, sonaba bien, pero no iba con su identidad. Tigresa subió hasta las habitaciones, el pasillo estaba vacío, los recién llegados habían tomado otras habitaciones lejanas, caminó hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama.

-tranquilidad al fin-murmuró abrazando la almohada, Tigresa se sentía extraña, desde lo de Shen ella se había ablandado mas con sus amigos, en especial con Po, pero ahora estaba volviendo a ser fría y radical porque la situación lo meritaba, pero ¿como sería su actitud si volviera a ver a sus amigos?... si es que los volvía a ver algún día..., abrazó con mas fuerza la almohada, ¿como les explicaría que debía abandonarlos?, su padre no mostraba debilidad de ceder, ¡¿que iba a hacer?!, soltó la almohada y quedó mirando hacia arriba, tomó el cordel en la esquina superior de la cabecera y lo jaló, las cortinas de la cama cayeron, volvió a jalarlo, ahora estas subieron, estuvo jugando así durante un rato, estaba agobiada.

* * *

El sol apenas era visible, solo se veía la estela blanca de la nieve, la tormenta no cedía y los pequeños manchones blancos no dejaban de moverse en la fría nieve. Tong entró corriendo a la fábrica, se acercó a la felina. Ella estaba sentada y con una mano apoyada en su mejilla, pero siempre mirando aquel mapa plegado en la mesa- ¿cuantos son?-preguntó sin expresión alguna.

-veinte... tal vez veintitrés, no estamos seguros- Tong desvió ligeramente la vista hacia Grulla. El ave a estado en cautiverio durante días, encerrado en una jaula, estaba algo sucio y con las plumas desordenadas- son grullas.

-defiendan la entrada- Tong se retiró y se escucharon sus gritos para reagrupar a los yacks.

-no ganaras-se escuchó el leve murmullo de Grulla. Ella desvió su mirada hacia él- te venceremos.

-¿tu y cuantos mas?-dijo ella sarcástica para luego soltar una leve risa. Eso odiaba de ella. Su risa, ¿por que se burla?, ¿acaso no sabe que puede fallar como todos los villanos anteriores?- sabes... creo que la viborita no perdió su tiempo, ¿quieres que le haga daño?-

-¡no te atrevas!-exclamó Grulla.

-jeje... eso supuse- Ella volvió a posar su mirada hacia el mapa. Afuera se oían golpes y gritos, una pelea. La pantera se levantó y tomó uno de sus látigos, apoyó las navajas contra su mejilla- ¿quieres jugar?-preguntó en un casi inaudible murmullo, su tono de voz era como el de una niña. Fue ahí cuando Grulla realmente la creyó loca, ¡¿estaba hablando con navajas?!. Ella aún con las navajas en su mejilla y con los ojos cerrados movía sus orejas, buscando algún sonido-claro... siempre estas dispuesto a matar-

La felina abrió los ojos de golpes y lanzó el látigo hacia la entrada. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver cinco grulla blancas que al instante se lanzaron a los costados par evitar las navajas, estas se ensartaron en la nieve de afuera. Las grullas alzaron el vuelo, en cambio ella jaló fuertemente moviendo el brazo hacia atrás, las navajas volvieron al aire y ondularon de tal manera que se enredaron en las patas de tres grullas y las otras dos las esquivaron, la fuerza de la pantera los hizo estamparse detrás, en la pared, de ella. El látigo cayó como lo hace un cordel y las navajas cayeron de punta en la mesa. Las dos grullas restantes ya en el suelo la observaron sorprendidos, derribo a tres con un solo movimiento. Mas grullas aparecieron en la entrada.

Una pelea incesable se presentaba, las grullas eran fácilmente derribadas por la felina. Una grulla blanca se acercó a Grulla, con sus patas hizo una patada vertical y rompió el seguro de la jaula. Grulla salió rápidamente sin importarle cuanta nieve había afuera, las grullas alzaron el vuelo, algunas cargaban a los heridos. Afuera los yacks se levantaban del suelo.

-¡hay que atraparlos!-gritó Tong.

-no- el yack volteó para ver a la pantera en la entrada-déjalos ir-

-pero...-replico él pero fue interrumpido.

-déjalos...-ella volteó y caminó hasta la mesa, con sus garras arrancó el mapa despedazandolo de por medio. Tong la observaba desde afuera- ...después de todo... apenas estoy calentando-

* * *

 **Rayber: ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado? ¿un mes? no tengo idea.**


	17. Conexión

**Capítulo 17: Conexión**

La biblioteca era muy grande, Shifu y sus estudiantes han estado buscando información útil durante tres días. Comenzaron por la pared que tiene al Guerrero Dragón ya que los otros tres eran desconocidos. Tenían muchos pergaminos amontonados en el suelo. Mono escalaba ágilmente sujetándose de los orificios donde deberían haber estado los pergaminos mas bajos pera alcanzar aquellos mas altos. Aunque hay que admitir que hubiera sido mas fácil si Grulla estuviera ahí.

Mono bajo de un salto con un pergamino en su mano- tenga maestro-

Shifu lo aceptó- bien, ahora intenta sacar esos de arriba-dijo señalando cerca de la cabeza del dragón. Po y Mantis revisaban algunos pergaminos y si no les servía lo tiraban al montón de los sobrantes.

-Maestro Shifu ¿que buscamos exactamente?-preguntó Mantis cerrando un pergamino.

-lo que sea útil para saber a lo que nos enfrentamos- el panda rojo abrió el pergamino y suspiró- otra técnica secreta... no nos sirve- Po estaba fascinado revisando los pergaminos- nunca creí que habían mas cosas del guerrero dragón-

-bueno, de la persona que porta el título se espera aún mas-dijo Po sin despegar un ojo de lo que leía. Shifu y Mantis se miraron, el panda detonaba aquella sabiduría del maestro Oogway, definitivamente era como aquella tortuga.

Shifu desvió su mirada al lejano dragón envuelto en sombras- Po...¿que fue lo que te dijo aquella voz?-

El panda dejó el pergamino de lado- al principio era confuso, pero por alguna razón ella no quería comunicarse conmigo... tal vez intentaba otra cosa...-

-¿pero por que nos advirtió?-preguntó Mono bajando con cinco pergaminos entre sus brazos.

-seguramente nos advertía del peligro-dijo Shifu.

-si pero... pudo haber sido cualquier maestro antiguo ¿no?-las palabras de Mono pusieron en duda a los presentes.

-Mono tiene razón- Mantis se subió a su hombro- si la situación era tan grave hasta el maestro Oogway podría habernos advertido, pero ¿por que exactamente ella?-

-tal vez porque no hay quien nos advierta-todos miraron a Po sorprendidos- ¿no creen que es extraño que entre tantos maestros antiguos una plena desconocida tenga que hablarnos? ¿o que hay algo en el reino de los espíritus que destruye todo al igual que en el reino de los mortales?, es como si...-

Po fue interrumpido por Shifu-...un mal estuviera atacando simultáneamente- la idea sonaba descabellada pero era posible- deben tener alguna conexión-

-¿la pantera y el dragón?-preguntó Mantis y el panda rojo asintió.

-¿maestro quienes son estos dragones?-preguntó Po. Su expresión era de preocupación.

Shifu se aclaró la garganta y volteó su mirada al dragón amarillo- ese es el Guerrero Dragón- el maestro desvió la mirada al dragón verde, todos le imitaron- ese es el Dragón de Jade, un antiguo título que Oogway portaba. Hay poca información pero los que conocieron al maestro habrán escuchado sobre el título-

-no sabía que Oogway tenía un cargo-dijo Po- pero si estos son guerreros ¿quiere decir que los dos dragones restantes también lo son?-

-no lo se, nunca había visto algo similar- Shifu quedó pensativo durante un momento.

-maestro, no recuerdo muy bien pero ella me dijo que buscara... a la causante de todo, que ahora supongo que es la pantera, pero también mencionó algo de... eh... conexión directa... algo de... una fuente de... ya no recuerdo-musitó Po.

Mono calmado volvió a su trabajo de sacar pergaminos altos y Mantis a ojear algunos pergaminos. Po estaba preocupado mirando nada en particular, Shifu se le acercó- ¿ocurre algo panda?-

-ahora que lo pienso...-se quedó en silencio seleccionando sus palabras-...no la he escuchado durante días- el panda estaba nervioso, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y esa voz... ¿donde está? ¿y si le ocurrió algo?... Po miró el suelo apenado.

-ya es suficiente por hoy-dijo Shifu. Po lo observó con extrañeza- deberíamos descansar e ir a almorzar algo, ¿que les parece?-

-¡si!-dijeron Mantis y Mono al unísono.

Al salir pusieron la gran piedra que cubría la entrada en su lugar y caminaron por el bosque devuelta al valle. Po estaba distraído, Mono y Mantis iban adelante, y Shifu solo pensaba en las circunstancias que se habían presentado. Fueron al restaurante del Señor Ping donde pidieron tres sopas de fideos.

-¿donde estarán Grulla y Víbora?-preguntó Mono.

Nadie dio respuesta, todos estaban preocupados pero lo único que podían hacer era esperar y confiar en que volverían de alguna manera. Nadie había tocado el tema de Tigresa. Po observó a cada uno, estaban intentando su mejor cara pero se veía claramente algo de tristeza, ¿Tigresa sabría algo de esto? ¿de sus amigos perdidos? ¿o de que faltaba poco para cumplir un mes y en dos ellos serían ejecutados?, Po tragó grueso ante sus pensamientos. El Sr. Ping puso los platos sobre la mesa, aunque Shifu quería pagarle el ave insistió que corría por cuenta de la casa. Todos comieron sin mencionar palabra alguna. Po quería romper el hielo, no soportaba ver a sus amigos y su maestro de esa manera. Sufriendo. Nadie menciona el daño pero ahí está. El panda iba a mencionar algo pero Zeng llegó al restaurante y se dirigió a Shifu.

-Maestro, lamento molestarle pero a llegado un mensaje urgente- Zeng pasó un pergamino de color rojo y estampado con el sello imperial. Comenzó a leerlo, la expresión que Shifu tenía hace un momento comenzó a cambiar por una de tranquilidad- Maestro Po también hay un mensaje para usted- a Po le extrañó eso. Tmó el pergamino, era blanco, no tenía ningún símbolo ni nada, lo extendió un poco pero al leer una palabra lo cerró de golpe. Sus amigos y el mensajero los miraron con cara de extrañeza ante tal acción, en cambio Shifu seguía leyendo con atención.

-si me disculpan, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- Po se paró rápidamente y fue a su antigua habitación. Se sentó al borde de su cama, aplastada, y se dispuso a leer.

 _Hola Po_

 _No soy muy buena con las palabras pero realmente necesito hablar con alguien. Todo esta bien por acá si te lo preguntas, eso es lo que creo. La verdad es que no traía una gran expectativa pero tampoco es una desilusión. Estoy algo... triste... bueno es por... las circunstancias que han ocurrido, nueva gente que conocer y mi padre... tal vez es eso lo que me entristece, se que quiere protegerme pero ha tomado decisiones... olvídalo. Los extraño a todos, quisiera estar con ustedes en este momento. No tengo muchos amigos por aquí. Sinceramente me he sentido... mal... ¿podrías responderme?, quiero hablar con alguien. Pero no quiero que los demás sepan de esto, si llegas a responder tal vez te dé la razón del por que._

 _Con cariño Tigresa_

Po estaba realmente feliz, Tigresa le había hablado, especialmente a él. Aún así le extraño que las palabras "con cariño" estuvieran tarjadas. Al parecer quería escribirlas pero se arrepintió, pero conociendo a la felina es fácil deducir que le cuesta expresarse. Po buscó inmediatamente entre sus cosas viejas algún pergamino vació y un pincel. Comenzó a escribir, estuvo así por unos minutos y luego puso el pergamino en la ventana para que se secará la tinta. Se recostó en su cama y volvió a leer aquel mensaje. Su corazón latía muy rápido, se sentía especial porque entre todos lo eligió a él, ¡a él le envió el mensaje!. Estuvo unos minutos divagando en sus pensamientos y cuando oyó que Zeng se iba recogió el pergamino y bajó a toda velocidad.

-¡Zeng! ¿puedes enviar esto?-

-claro, ¿adonde exactamente?-preguntó el mensajero. Los demás sin prestarle atención hablaban con el maestro Shifu.

-al remitente de la carta que me entregaste hace un momento-dijo Po.

-iré a la oficina de correos, ellos saben de donde viene la carta- Zeng se retiró tranquilamente y Po volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

-¿de que hablan?-preguntó Po. Todos lo observaron pero ya no tenían la tristeza en sus rostros, era mas de felicidad.

-el consejo de maestros a tomado en cuenta nuestro caso-dijo Shifu enrollando el pergamino- convencieron al emperador de aportar ayuda por el tema de los desaparecidos, enviarán a alguien en unos días para que nos ayuden-

Al panda se le iluminó el rostro- eso es bueno, tendremos ayuda-

-oye Po y ¿de parte de quien era el mensaje?- preguntó Mono.

-eso es personal-estuvieron así durante un rato. Mono insistiendo de que le dijera quien era el remitente. Cuando terminaron se retiraron del restaurante y las palabras de la última conversación quedaron olvidadas... excepto para un ave que escuchó claramente mientras servía su sopa detrás del mostrador.

* * *

Tigresa estaba encerrada en su habitación. Forcejeaba una y otra vez intentando abrir la puerta. La cabra costurera estaba al lado de su cama poniendo sobre esta algunos rollos de tela y alfileres.

-¡Leexan déjame salir!-exclamó la felina mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-lo siento, no recibo órdenes tuyas-se escuchó la voz del felino algo distorsionada por estar al otro lado de la puerta. Tigresa siguió forcejeando. La cabra calmadamente sacó de un bolso café una cinta para medir, se acercó a la felina.

-muy bien todo está listo, ahora debo tomarte las medidas- la señora volvió a la cama y tomó sus pequeños lentes, que había dejado sobre la cama, para ponerselos delicadamente sobre la nariz. Tigresa ya rendida soltó la puerta y con aires de depresión se acercó a la costurera-¿dime que color te gusta?- la cabra comenzó a revisar las telas-tal vez un rojo-Tigresa se sentó perezosamente al borde de la cama- o un verde opaco, ¿que me dices de un rosa?-dijo ella pasandole bruscamente la tela.

-¿que?-Tigresa estaba atónita, ¿rosa?. Las risas bastante reconocibles de dos sujetos se escucharon en la puerta. La felina frunció el ceño- no me gusta el rosa-

-pero es el color mas bonito-dijo ella revisando otras telas.

-si pero...-bufó molesta-... para empezar yo ni siquiera quiero un vestido-la cabra la miró fijamente y le quito la tela de entre las manos.

-escucha niña, yo solo recibo órdenes del Señor Jiaqian, si quieres cancelar el vestuario háblale a tu padre. Así que elige un color..-dijo señalando las telas-..o tendrás un vestido rosa- su expresión era firme y recta.

-está bien-miró algunos colores y sin importancia alguna musitó uno cualquiera-azul-

-¡perfecto, pues será azul!-la cabrá guardo las demás telas e invitó a Tigresa a pararse para empezar a tomar las medidas.

Afuera Lin estaba sentada en el suelo, frente a la puerta, comiendo una rebanada de pastel de fresa. Leexan estaba en el marco de la puerta reposando, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿cgees qghue haygha elechigo el gohsa?-preguntó Lin con la boca llena.

-no lo se-

Lin le dio la última mordida a su pastel-ya que estamos en todo esto ¿que harás en el festival?-

-no voy a ir-dijo Leexan mientras abría los ojos para ver la expresión de Lin.

-¡¿que?! ¿como que no irás? es el festival mas importante de China-la zorrillo se levantó y escaló hasta su hombro, lo miró amenazante- escucha, ese día irás a tu casa, te arreglaras, si es que tienes arreglo, y vendrás al festival...-

-Lin ya te dije que no voy a ir-la tomó con ambas manos y la dejó en el suelo, seguido de esto se sentó.

-¿por que no vas?-preguntó Lin triste- no puedes dejarme sola...- colocó una de sus pequeñas manos en la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando algo- ¿no vas por que no puedes conseguir pareja?-

-no es por eso... y que quede claro que si puedo conseguir pareja-dijo él enojado.

Lin comenzó a reírse- eso ni en tus sueños, ambos sabemos perfectamente que no puedes conquistar a una chica y menos llevarla al festival- Leexan solo la observó- por favor, ¡mírate! eres un ordinario, mal vestido, impulsivo, grosero, ordinario...-

-¡puedes dejar de recalcar ordinario!-dijo molesto.

-lo siento, pero no puedo negar lo que eres-dijo ella divertida.

-si puedo ser elegante, que tu me veas de esa manera es otra cosa...-Leexan se cruzó de brazos.

-bien, entonces consigue una chica, deja de vestirte como mercenario y ve al festival-Lin alzó una ceja. Leexan desvió la mirada- admítelo, no puedes-

-¡ya te dije que no voy a ir!-gritó el-

-vamos Leexan, no vamos a un festival desde... desde...- Lin miró a Leexan. Él se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos-...es por eso-

-no quiero recordar Lin. Ni siquiera quería volver a Jinse-

-¿entonces por que tomaste el trabajo?- La pregunta de Lin quedó en el aire.

El tigre se quedó en silencio y con el rostro cubierto- yo... no lo se-

La felina estaba escuchando aquella conversación. Al mismo tiempo se quedaba sin aire por la tela que amarraba la costurera a su cintura. Ella no podía preguntar que es lo que hacía, la cabra simplemente la ignoraba o la hacía callar. Ya había tomado las medidas y las anotó en un pergamino. Solo se limitó a escuchar a Lin y a Leexan hablando, por estar al otro lado algunas palabras se oían mal. Esos dos sujetos que habían aparecido de repente le parecían misteriosos, de Lin no sabía nada, y de Leexan solo sabía que estaba en un libro de criminales buscados. ¿Cual era la conexión? ¿amigos? ¿compañeros de crimen? ninguna pista. De pronto sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Miró hacia atrás para ver que la cabra apretaba aún mas la tela- ¿que está haciendo?, me dejará sin aire-

-debo remarcar tu cintura- hizo otro nudo.

Luego de unas horas la costurera tomó sus telas y se dirigió a un salón, cerca de las habitaciones, que Jiaqian le había asignado para que trabajara. Tigresa salió algo adolorida. Miró por el marco de la puerta y pudo divisar a ambos sentados hablando pero en un tono mas bajo. Lin la observó- ya está anocheciendo, tu padre debería estar llegando-

-lo sé, debo terminar unas cosas en su oficina- Tigresa se marchó sin antes mirarlos de reojo. Ellos continuaron conversando como si nada.

La felina pasó por el patio. Los soldados se estaban retirando, Lagarto había tomado el entrenamiento. No había quejas y Shuan solamente se limitaba a desviar la mirada. Llegó a la oficina y terminó de ordenar los últimos pergaminos de correo atrasado. Había revisado seis años de correo en tres días, la mayoría eran pergaminos de plazos vencidos y eran fáciles de descartar.

-increíble-Tigresa miró hacia la escalera. Ahí estaba Jiaqian con la bolsa a sus espaldas. Subió y dejó el equipaje en el escritorio- ¿tu hiciste todo esto?- la felina asintió. El gorila apareció en las escaleras.

-terminé de revisar el correo atrasado y rehíce el horario de entrenamiento del ejército con cambio de líder-dijo Tigresa.

-y así decías que no tenías madera de princesa- Tigresa se impresionó. Se supone que no quería tomar el cargo y estaba demostrando lo contrario- hija hay una situación... ocurrió algo y no son buenas noticias- el viejo tigre se sentó en su escritorio- antes de que tú vinieras a Jinse había llegado una carta al palacio de jade que tu maestro no abrió hasta días después, una misión del emperador se presentó... el problema que esto también te incumbe- cruzó ambos brazos por sobre el escritorio- el emperador amenazó de expulsión o de ejecución, cualquiera de las dos opciones será puesta en marcha dentro de un mes con unas cuantas semanas. Y al parecer hay dos de tus compañeros desaparecidos...-Jiaqian no continuó hablando y se levantó abruptamente. Tigresa se dirigía hacia las escaleras, decidida de volver al palacio- ¡¿a donde vas?!-dijo él agarrándola de un brazo.

-¡donde mis compañeros! ¡ahí es donde debí estar desde un principio!-exclamó ella. Desaparecidos. Dos de sus amigos. ¿quienes eran? ¿uno de ellos era Po?

-¡tú no vas a ningún lado jovencita!- Jiaqian la tironeó del brazo hacia el escritorio. La felina tenía ganas de enterrarle las garras pero se retuvo porque era su padre. Se safó del agarre y caminó hacia atrás, volteó pero Xuo estaba al otro lado. El gorila avanzó. Tigresa estaba atrapada entre ambos- ¡tu no vas a ninguna parte, te quedas aquí aunque tenga que encerrarte!-escuchó a sus espaldas.

El gorila extendió una mano hacia ella. Leexan apareció de repente y se puso entremedio para tomar el brazo del gorila. Xuo a puño alzado lanzó un golpe a la altura de la cabeza. El tigre soltó el otro brazo y lo esquivó, tomó el brazo del golpe para luego darle la espalda y tirarlo al suelo por encima de él. El gorila se quejó por estar en el suelo y porque el felino aún le tenía agarrada la muñeca.

-¿que haces?-preguntó Jiaqian sorprendido.

-creo que usted no averiguó los términos al contratarme...-soltó al gorila y se acercó al viejo tigre-... voy a protegerla a toda costa, incluso de usted si es necesario. No voy a dejar que la lastimen-ambos felinos anaranjados miraban estupefactos por lo que había pasado. El tigre blanco volteó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, de paso tomó a Tigresa del brazo y se retiraron.

Bajando por las escaleras le soltó el brazo. Las estrellas cubrían el cielo. Cuando llegaron al patio Leexan decidió hablar- ve a dormir- caminó hasta la entrada.

-¿adonde vas? ¿no dormirás aquí?-preguntó Tigresa. Él se detuvo.

-voy a dar un paseo- volvió a reanudar el paso.

La felina pareció pensarlo un poco- ¿puedo ir contigo?-preguntó algo tímida. Ya estaba esperando una negación por parte del felino. Este continuó caminando. Tigresa se quedó ahí, ya iba a irse cuando escuchó la voz de Leexan.

-¿por que te demoras?-él no paró de caminar. Tigresa le siguió el paso.

No sabía el por que de aquella pregunta. Solo quería despejarse un momento. Aunque ¿a donde iba?, solo le seguía a él. Caminaron durante un rato para luego darse cuenta de que habían rodeado el palacio y que Leexan se dirigía a Tierras Prohibidas.

* * *

 **Lin: 0_0**


	18. Conflicto Interno

**Le doy muchas gracias a Kalerian por haber copiado el capítulo. En serio ¡muchas gracias!. Lo estaba reescribiendo pero como recuperó el original solo le agregué alguna cosa diferente en el principio, pero no es nada relevante.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Conflicto Interno**

-no puedes- no sabe cuanto tiempo han estado ahí sentados. Pero esas son las primeras palabras que musitó el felino. Rodearon el palacio y caminaron hacia Tierras Prohibidas. No se dirigieron ni una palabra en el camino. Aun así Tigresa solo se limitó a caminar a su lado, pues el felino al parecer sabía a donde se dirigía. Luego de unos treinta minutos llegaron a un árbol de durazno, el suelo estaba cubierto por suave pasto. El tigre blanco solamente se sentó sin decir nada. La felina le imitó y se apoyó en sus propios brazos para admirar aquel paisaje. La luna iluminaba aquel paraje lleno de acantilados y rocas que sobrepasaban la neblina llena de enredaderas y uno que otro árbol de follaje azul. Ahora la luna estaba en lo mas alto con algunas nubes grises merodeando por ahí.

-¿que dices?-preguntó Tigresa. Lo observó. Él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, guardó un silencio breve y se dispuso a hablar.

-ayudar a tus amigos-respondió. No hacia contacto visual, la felina lo había notado desde que salieron de la ciudad. Pero desde que llegó él miraba fijamente a los demás. ¿Por qué ahora era distinto?

-deja de espiar mis conversaciones…. Y si puedo ayudarlos- respondió algo fastidiada.

-¿como?- Tigresa lo miró fijamente y abrió la boca, pero de estas no salió ninguna palabra- admítelo, no puedes-

-¿a que viene esta repentina conversación?-la felina volteó sus pies hacia él. Tratando de demostrar que hablaba en serio. Leexan imitó su acción. Ambos quedaron de frente, pero él aún desviaba la mirada.

-a las circunstancias-

Tigresa no estaba convencida de su respuesta. Empezar un tema sin ningún interés, ella sabe perfectamente que oculta algo. Años siendo guerrera le dan esa pequeña capacidad de deducción y sospecha, tal vez nunca tan avanzada como Jiaqian, pero algo es algo- ¿porque te interesa que pueda o no ayudar a mis amigos?, ese es mi problema. Y... ¿puedes mirarme a los ojos por favor? - Leexan cambio su expresión- ¿puedes?-

-no en esta situación-dijo con voz algo débil. Comenzó a observar a ambos lados. Como si buscara a alguien- escucha esto nadie tiene que saberlo...-susurró.

-¿que cosa? ¿que no puedes contacto visual cuando estás nervioso?-dicho esto la felina soltó una leve risa. Casi inaudible.

-¿que?... no me refiero a eso- la tomó con ambas manos de los hombros. Tigresa actuó por instinto y tomó sus brazos- hey, tranquila no voy a hacerte nada-

-no es que confíe mucho en ti- él la soltó inmediatamente- ¿y por qué hiciste eso? no era necesario- él hizo un ademán de no importarle mucho. Ese gato se traía algo entre manos, Tigresa lo sabía.

Esta vez mantuvo el contacto visual-lamento haber escuchado tu conversación con Jiaqian pero me llamó la atención jeje- genial, ahora este gato se cree ninja. No parece un escolta- hay dos de tus amigos desaparecidos...-

-si eso ya lo se-dijo Tigresa con desánimo.

-... también tu padre ha tenido muchas reuniones con el consejo de maestros...-

-¿a que quieres llegar?-preguntó curiosa.

-...eso no es todo. Exactamente hace unas semanas la seguridad de los palacios en China se han duplicado. También han estado almacenando raciones. Y la mensajería a estado mas activa que en los últimos meses. Solo digo que puede haber una relación entre todo esto- la idea sonaba descabellada para Tigresa.

-¿y si es coincidencia?- la felina intentaba rebatir la locura que estaba creando el felino.

-pero la fechas son exactas- Tigresa estaba confundida. ¿Un conflicto oculto? ¿por qué los maestros harían algo así?- tienes que creerme-

-para empezar no eres de fiar. ¡Estás en un libro de criminales!...-él bajó la cabeza-... y manejas información que no debería estar a tu alcance...-

-¿en serio vas a creerle a un libro?-preguntó apenado. Tigresa ladeó sus piernas en dirección al paisaje. Él intentaba buscar su mirada.

-si...- respondió ella. El tigre blanco volvió a mirar aquel paisaje.

-lo sabía...-luego de que él musitara esas palabras el silencio invadió el ambiente. Tigresa se sentía incómoda, ahora mas que nunca quería irse. ¿Por que debería dudar de los maestros?, ellos saben mas que todos. Por esa razón se creó el consejo de maestros.

La felina mantuvo la mirada perdida por mucho tiempo. A veces desviaba la vista para ver a Leexan. Decaído y mirando el polvo del suelo. Sus manos jugueteaban con unas hojas secas. Es difícil que alguien no te crea. ¡Pero es una locura! una idea imposible, al menos para ella. No hay forma que...

Su mente quedó en blanco, volvió a mirar a Leexan. Ella ya había visto esta escena. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Todas las veces que rechazaba las locas ideas de Po. Un cambio inesperado a la rutina de los cinco furiosos. Teorías, conspiraciones, planes secretos, lo que pasó en el palacio desde que llegó ese panda fue una locura. A veces ella se preguntaba ¿como podía salir tantas tonteras de la boca de un oso inútil?. Pero casi siempre tenía razón. Aún después de eso lo que mas le dolió recordar fue el momento en que él inocentemente intentó disculparse con ella por lo de la cita. Tigresa no le creyó, ni siquiera lo dejó hablar. Tal vez Jiaqian tenía razón sobre las intenciones de Po, y si era cierto ¡estaba rechazando a alguien muy valioso!...

Escuchó el crepitar de unas ramas rotas, pasos para ser exactos. Volteó su mirada. Leexan ya no estaba en su lugar, de hecho estaba caminando. Alejándose de ella- ¡¿adonde vas?!-

-a ninguna parte-respondió secamente sin detener el paso.

Tigresa se quedó ahí sentada. Está lastimando a los que hay a su alrededor. No solo con Po. Sino con todos sus amigos. Hay situaciones desagradables que no quiere recordar. Es el tiempo en el palacio, hechos pasados que lastiman a mas de uno. Se podría decir que nunca a lastimado a Víbora física o emocionalmente. Pero los demás... ahora mismo acaba de no creer una teoría que, de por si, tiene todos los argumentos para ser ciertos. Va contra su voluntad, pero ¿por que no creerle?. Él es el único con quien a hablado "normalmente" desde que llegó a esta ciudad. Y la ha protegido incluso de Jiaqian...

Tigresa recuerda... su padre va a estar esperándola... no es que tenga miedo, pero ese viejo tigre tiene toda la autoridad sobre ella. Tal vez ni siquiera la deje enviar un mensaje al palacio de jade. Es ahora cuando se da cuenta de que es conveniente tener a Leexan a su lado. Volteó para buscar al felino. Al no encontrarlo decidió pararse y caminar en su búsqueda. Camina sin rumbo. No conoce esas zonas. No es bueno estar a solas.

Luego de un rato logra divisar a lo lejos un pedazo de tela negra. Sabe perfectamente que es la capucha de Leexan. Corrió hasta ahí y en definitiva lo había encontrado. Él siguió caminando. Tigresa se le atravesó de frente deteniendo su camino- Leexan, ¿adonde vas?- él solo la esquivó y continuó. La felina volteó lentamente sin moverse de su lugar- ¿estás enojado por que no te creo?-

Leexan paró de inmediato. Volteó. Su expresión era de molestia- ¿para que vas a gastar tu cerebro en esta estupidez?-

-oye...-iba a hablar pero Leexan le interrumpió.

-ah... claro, eres una princesa. Dudo mucho que te interesen estos tipos de temas. Mas bien, deberías estar con tu papá pidiéndole que te compre todo lo que desees-dijo él con tono de burla.

-¡hey...-Tigresa estaba molesta. La juzga sin siquiera conocerla. Aún así no la dejó hablar.

-lárgate, después de todo puedes tener lo que tu quieras. ¿para que gastar tu delicado vocabulario con este sucio y decrépito escolta?-

-Leexan...-ella habló casi en un susurro.

-¡así son todas las princesas...- se acercó a ella-... mimadas, caprichosas y presumidas! ¡la diferencia tuya es simplemente que te crees indomable por no criarte en el lugar que te corresponde y cuando asumes el cargo eres aún peor! ¡con razón Jiaqian quiere encerrarte! ¡y me hizo votar tu maldita ropa cuando llegué a este lugar!-

Tigresa estaba anonada. Por eso no encontraba la ropa de entrenamiento. Jiaqian... no... Leexan la tiró a la basura. Esta vez si que estaba enojada. Ya le iba tirar unas cuantas groserías cuando...

-por eso Jiaqian no quiere que vuelvas a tu antiguo hogar...- la felina quedó en shock ante sus palabras-...es mas fácil manipularte aquí, alejada de todos, que en otro sitio-

Esas palabras... la lastimaron- ¿no volver, nunca?...¿manipular?-murmuró.

Leexan volteó para continuar su camino no sin antes soltar unas palabras- acéptalo. Es la cruda realidad-

Por primera vez en años quería llorar. Sus ojos se pusieron brillosos. Miró el suelo apenada. Un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de ella. No era tristeza, sino odio... odio a que Jiaqian con solo haberla conocido unas semanas ya se cree que puede tener toda autoridad. Ella lo pensaba así también. Pero esas crudas palabras la hicieron entender todo. No era un simple legado familiar. Ella se había convertido en propiedad de alguien mas. Solo quería que esto fuera un sueño. Abrir los ojos y despertar con... sus amigos. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Sus manos no estaban tensas como siempre. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación. Una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha.

Con ambas manos se secó el rostro. Camino hacia Leexan, al estar delante de él provocó que ambos se detuvieran. La felina alzó rápidamente el puño. Lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de un golpe seco.

* * *

Po estaba recostado en su cama. Ha estado así durante horas, no puede dormir. Aún no puede creer que Tigresa le envió un mensaje, a él. ¡A él!. Es increíble, ella en vez de enviarle un mensaje a Víbora se lo envió a él. ¿Donde estará ella?, se supone que volverá... falta un mes con algunas semanas. Recuerda el momento en que Jiaqian lo amenazó. ¿Como se supone que se iba a acercar a Tigresa?, antes tendría que pasar sobre ese tigre... y Shifu. Genial, dos padres y dos posibilidades para ser asesinado.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación correrse. Miró para ver a su padre ahí- ¿papá? ¿que haces aquí? ¿y a estas horas?-

El señor Ping entró y cerró la puerta- no tuve tiempo para venir antes, los clientes están rebosando mi tienda-

-pero ¿como Shifu no te oyó cuando entraste?-preguntó Po al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su cama.

-de hecho me lo encontré en las escaleras, dijo que iba a una biblioteca o algo así- el Señor Ping se sentó a su lado.

Po negó con la cabeza, Shifu seguía con la investigación a pesar del cansancio. De verdad es un maestro terco. Pero es el mejor- entonces ¿a que vienes?-

-es un asunto de importancia, tal vez tenga relación con el problema que tienen ustedes- Po se impresionó. Nadie a excepción de ellos y el emperador conocían el tema. El panda puso cara de desentendido- no te hagas, se que está ocurriendo algo. Tengo mis sospechas desde que no me visitas junto con otros temas-

-¿que clase de temas?-preguntó Po.

-te explico. Los clientes están yendo a mi tienda porque dicen que les encantan mi sopa de rábanos...-Po le interrumpió.

-¿viniste a hablar sobre tu tienda?-

-de hecho si. Tú no me has visitado desde hace semanas. Días después vienen mis clientes por la sopa mencionada, que además no es tan famosa como la de ingrediente secreto. Al principio me pareció raro pero luego entendí. No solo venían por la sopa sino porque no están llegando rábanos a otros negocios...- El Señor Ping vio a Po bostezando y le propinó un golpe en el brazo.

-¡que!... ¡ya estoy despierto!...-la cara enojada de su padre le fulminó-...lo siento... es que no esperaba a que vinieras a contar tus hazañas... de cocinero-

Él ganso ignoró a su hijo-continuando... fui a pedir mas vegetales, pero me dijeron que el mercado de las ciudades lejanas estaban frenados. Claro que les pagué algo extra y dijeron que traerían el pedido de vegetales en tres días...-

-¡papá esto es aburrido!- el Señor Ping volvió a golpearlo.

-reuní información a través de mis clientes. Palacios importantes están comprando suficiente alimento como para abastecerse. Y algunas rutas de comercio están estancadas. Y he estado pensando, es imposible estancar rutas de comercio, al menos...-

Po por primera vez puso atención a su padre- ¿al menos?-

-que estén poniendo seguridad en las zonas, luego de eso reanudaran el mercado-

-¿como podrías saber eso?, ¿por que pondrían seguridad en zonas de comercio?...-iba a hacer mas preguntas pero su padre respondió de inmediato.

-guerra- el panda estaba anonado. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos repitiendo la palabra "no".

-no...no...no...es imposible, el consejo de maestro nos avisaría...- miró al Señor Ping en busca de respuestas.

-escucha hijo, esto ya sucedió antes. Así comenzó, con rutas estancadas y palacios abasteciéndose-

-tu no podrías saber eso...- meditando un poco volteó para encarar a su padre- ¿verdad?-

El Señor Ping hizo un ademán para que Po volviera a sentarse y así lo hizo- se que te he contado experiencias de mi vida. Pero hay una que no te he contado, todos los aldeanos que vivimos en aquella época preferimos omitirla, queremos olvidar. Con aquellos pocos temas inició la Época Oscura...-el panda había oído de eso. Recordó la historia que Mono y Mantis les habían contado a todos-...yo era joven cuando todo comenzó. Mi padre aún estaba vivo y él inició con las sospechas. Empezó a almacenar comida. La mayoría lo creía un paranoico pero finalmente luego de unos años él tuvo la razón. Hubieron conflictos leves al principio, ladrones, algunos asesinos, las épocas con mas crimen en China. Mi padre de buen corazón repartió sus provisiones, la gente le agradecía. Luego tiempos de paz llegaron, aunque solo durarán unos años y las calles no fueran seguras, aún así era paz. En ese tiempo mi padre me heredó el restaurante y continué dando de comer a aquellos que no podían comprar alimento. Pero todo cambió cuando oímos aquella noticia, todos los aldeanos del valle se reunieron para escuchar al maestro Oogway. Fue la primera vez que vi a esa tortuga. La cosa es que... dieron alerta de guerra. Grandes enemigos se habían levantado en contra del emperador y ... aunque no lo creímos al principio... el ejército del emperador también. China estaba dividida. El último año fue un caos. Oogway tuvo que intervenir.-

Luego de un silencio Po decidió hablar- ¿eso es todo?...-su padre asintió-...¡pero tiene que haber mas papá!-

-lo siento... no hay mas. Pero si esto se está repitiendo tienes que detenerlo Po...-

-¿como Shifu no se enteró de todo eso?...digo, debió haber estado entrenando con el maestro Oogway en ese tiempo-dijo el panda extrañado.

-en esos tiempos los palacios no tuvieron problemas. ¿Como crees que el valle se mantuvo en pie?... nuestro único problema era el desabastecimiento-

Entonces no todos los maestros saben, es por eso que nadie sabe de esto, solo... Oogway y ¡quienes lo acompañaron en batalla! ¡eso es!- ¡se lo que tengo que hacer papá!-

-¿enserio?- Po se levantó de golpe.

-si el maestro Oogway estuvo en el conflicto, aquellos que pelearon a su lado saben mas sobre el tema. Es por eso que la mayoría de los maestros y pueblerinos no saben de la situación, los palacios estuvieron aislados y las ciudades no recibieron daño sino solo rumores de lo que ocurría afuera- Po por fin tenía una pista.

-pero son veteranos, ¡la mayoría deben de estar muertos!- las palabras de su padre eran ciertas. Debían ser muy ancianos.

-no importa, debe quedar alguno vivo- Po salió de la habitación junto a su padre y bajaron hasta el valle.

En el bosque, para ser mas exactos en la biblioteca Shifu buscaba información, apilaba pergaminos. No había nada, absolutamente nada. Seguía revisando la zona del dragón dorado. Estaba frustrado. No estaba avanzando. Sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar unos pasos, demasiado... sutiles. No son de nadie conocido. Volteó de un salto y cayó frente a su oponente. De inmediato cambió su postura de ataque. Estaba asombrado, no podía creerlo...era...era...

-Buenas noches maestro Shifu...-

* * *

No tenía hambre. Aquella taza de té entre sus manos no le era apetecible. Se levantó de aquella silla y caminó hasta el fregadero, vertió el té. Abrió la ventana de la cocina para ver alguna señal de Leexan, nada. La estruendosa lluvia hacía sonar el techo, afuera los bambús llegaban a retorcerse. El clima a estado extraño estos últimos días, todos lo han notado. Cuando las nubes cubrieron el cielo fue el momento de aquello. No lo había notado entre los arbustos. Sentía tanta rabia que sus pensamientos solo se concentraban en ella sin saber que detrás...

Cuando alzó el puño un relámpago iluminó la zona. Sabía que debía alejarse en cuanto vio los ojos de Leexan. No la miraba. No estaban dilatados. Los tenía al igual que un depredador cuando está a punto de cazar a su presa. Sintió el blandir de algo contra el viento. Pero el golpe ya había sido lanzado. Cuando él tomó su brazo y la empujó a un lado pudo divisar, desde el suelo, a aquel lobo negro en el aire con su martillo alzado. Era un golpe certero en el cráneo, para ella, pero que fue recibido por el felino. Un hilo de sangre se escurrió cerca de su oreja por su pelaje blanco, apenas había podido frenar el martillo con ambas manos.

El lobo fijó su mirada en ella y retiró el martillo. Los truenos y relámpagos no cesaban, la lluvia cada vez caía con mas fuerza. Tigresa dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el martillo. Resbaló, el suelo se estaba volviendo lodo con tanta lluvia. El martillo volvió a alzarse pero no cayó. Leexan se abalanzó contra él. Ambos cayeron a un lado sin dejar de pelear. El arma se plantó en el lodo justo delante de los pies de Tigresa. Tomó el martillo y con la fuerza suficiente logró sacarlo. Al voltear se impresionó, el lobo negro estaba sangrando de un pie. En cambio el felino caminaba a cuatro patas alrededor de él. Asechando. Gruñendo. Volvieron a pelear. Ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero dar un golpe podría afectar a cualquiera de los dos, incluso a ambos. Debía separarlos antes. No estaban peleando de manera justa, no era kung fu. Los zarpazos y mordidas llegaban a cualquiera de los dos. Aferró sus manos y tomó impulso. Lanzó el martillo sin importar a cual de los dos le diera el golpe. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del lobo, estiró su brazo para sujetar el martillo. Lamentablemente para él, el felino detrás con un codazo flexionó el brazo de su oponente y agarró el martillo. Con el impulso suficiente giró en si y el arma impactó con el lobo mandándolo a unos cuantos metros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, se miraron. El oponente no se movía. Tigresa se acercó cautelosamente, el lobo no parecía respirar. Con temor a que despertara pasó una mano por su cuello. Aún tenía pulso. Volteó, el arma estaba en el lodo. El tigre blanco estaba levantando al lobo negro- camina al oeste, entre el bosque de bambúes...-dijo él señalando la dirección-... encuentra una casa y quédate ahí-

-¿que vas a hacer?-preguntó ella nerviosa.

-encargarme de la basura- con el lobo en su espalda y arrastrando el martillo desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

Caminó durante unas horas, estaba empapada. Quedó atrapada varias veces en el lodo. Cuando divisó unos bambúes recobró la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde guarecerse. Y en efecto, encontró una casa. Estaba hecha de madera color rojiza. Junto con cañas de bambúes, color oscuro, de soportes en las esquinas. La casa estaba un poco alta, así no entraba el lodo. Una pequeña escalera de tres escalones de tablones viejos llegaban a una puerta hecha de varas de bambú atadas con cuerdas, una en la parte inferior y la otra superior, pero ambas sin tocar los extremos de la puerta. En cada costado de esta había una ventana de madera color marrón. El tejado de diseño chino estaba hacia delante, tenía el mismo color que las ventanas, hacía que el agua escurriera haciendo así una cortina que empapaba antes de entrar. Lo que mas le impresionó no fue su linda arquitectura, sino en donde estaba ubicada... digamos que la casa, para ser exactos la mitad de ella, estaba hacia afuera y la otra mitad, la de atrás, desaparecía en una cueva. La entrada estaba tapada con la casa. Miró hacia arriba, era como ver un pequeño acantilado desde abajo. Los bambúes incluso sobresalían de aquella pared rocosa junto con otras hierbas.

Entró cuidadosamente- ¿hola?-dijo abriendo la puerta. No había luz adentro. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y en el costado de esta encontró una linterna de papel y madera. Luego de unos minutos buscando algo para hacer fuego, logro encenderla. Habían unos palitos ensartado en la pared como si fuera un perchero cerca de la linterna. Volteó para ver la casa. Había una mesa con cuatro sillas a su alrededor, en la esquina un jarrón con unos tallos de bambú. Al entrar se podía ver este comedor en el lado izquierdo. Hacía al frente solo se ve un pasillo con una puerta al final. Caminó un poco y encontró un marco de puerta que daba a la derecha, ahí estaba la cocina. Un fregadero. Un horno en la esquina del fondo. Alacenas en las paredes y cerca del horno. Parecía un cubículo de utensilios de cocina. Siguió por el pasillo. Dos puertas, una frente a la otra. No decidió revisar nada, solo encendió las linternas de la casa. Una en la esquina que da el pasillo y el comedor. Una en la cocina. Y otra al fondo, cerca de la puerta izquierda.

Siguió mirando el sombrío ambiente de afuera. El felino no llegaba. Aún no podía entender ¿como no se había dado cuenta de aquel sujeto en los arbustos?... lo sabe, ha estado perdiendo su toque desde que salió del palacio de jade. Por lo menos sabe que actúa diferente en Jinse por el mero hecho de ser una princesa. Pero está perdiendo la condición física. No hay mucho que hacer cuando no entrena. Se ha sentido débil, y no solo en su estado emocional. A veces a actuado como una niña. Pero recuerda perfectamente las palabras en la batalla de los bueyes. Hizo un juramento, de guerrera. Habló Tigresa, no esa niña mimada llamada Akame. El problema que la hace dudar en elegir entre ser dos personas diferentes es el maldito trono. Akame debe aceptarlo, si o si. Pero Tigresa no quiere, ella es la guerrera, está hecha para pelear no para sentarse en una oficina y dirigir una ciudad.

Los demás no logran entenderla. Shuan solo tiene responsabilidades de soldado y el tiempo sobrante puede ser para perseguir mujeres. Lin... sinceramente no se sabe que hablar de ella. Leexan solo hace su trabajo y espera hasta el último día para recibir su paga e irse de la ciudad. Y Jiaqian está acostumbrado a este trabajo. Eso es lo que piensa de ellos. Al menos de los mas cercanos. Nunca han estado en posición de elegir entre dos personas que pueden ser uno mismo. Es complejo. Ambas tienen desventajas. Ambas perjudican a alguien.

Sus orejas se movieron. Captó un ruido. El felino se acercaba. Traía la gorra de la capucha puesta. Estaba empapado y enlodado. Sin olvidar la sangre en el costado del rostro. Tigresa cerró la venta y caminó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta, seguido de esto el felino entra. Se quita la capucha y la cuelga en el intento de perchero.

-¿y?-preguntó Tigresa cerrando la puerta.

-¿y que?-dijo él haciéndose el desentendido.

-no te hagas, ¿que hiciste con el lobo?-preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Leexan la miró de pies a cabeza, tal vez determinando su posición. El felino suspiro derrotado- lo dejé en un bar a las afueras de Jinse, le dije al cantinero que le dijera que estuvo pasado de copas y peleo con unos sujetos-

-¿crees que eso funcione?-preguntó no muy convencida

-no lo sé...-Leexan caminó hasta la cocina. Revisó la despensa en busca de comida. Tigresa solo lo observó desde el marco de la puerta-... pero si no funciona no tengo problemas en pelear de nuevo-

-eso no es combatir limpio, ni siquiera es kung fu- dijo ella. El felino sacó una fuente de dumplings de la despensa y la miró.

-así son las cosas aquí, los asesinos no juegan limpio- dicho esto se hecho un dumpling a la boca.

-¿asesinos?-Tigresa tenía miedo. Es decir que no solo la siguió un criminal, sino que además era un asesino que iba... por ella.

El tigre blanco salió de la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas- clan Shui-Ken, lobos que se especializan en combate. El que te acaba de atacar es uno de los de alto rango. No se sabe su nombre, solo que es un lobo negro con un martillo- volvió a comer otro dumpling.

Las dudas se sembraron en su cabeza. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a él- ¿como sabes todo eso?-

-es un asesino famoso, se gana su reputación-

Tigresa estaba confundida, ¿como podía saber quién era ese sujeto?, cuando se trata de criminales así esos temas pasan a ser tratados por oficiales de alto rango. Al menos que... Intentó sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, debía cambiar de tema- y... esta casa...- no quiso terminar la frase en busca de respuestas.

-es mía, vivo aquí-volvió a comer otro dumpling.

-¿en medio del bosque?, se nota que no eres gato de muchos amigos-estaba desconcertada. ¡¿Acaso Jinse está llena de criminales?! ¿que clase de ciudad es está?. Él le ofreció el bolo con dumplings a lo que Tigresa negó rápidamente- mira... solo quiero dormir- Leexan se levantó de su asiento e hizo un ademán para que la siguiera. Llegaron al fondo del pasillo y abrió la puerta izquierda. Era una habitación con una cama en la esquina de al fondo. Al lado de la puerta había un mueble con varias telas y otras cosas sin relevancia, además de una linterna. La ventana estaba cerca de la cabecera de la cama, pero estaba mas centrada. Y como último frente los pies de la cama había un gran ropero de dos puertas.

-te puedes quedar aquí si quieres- el felino entró, encendió la linterna, y abrió el ropero para comenzar a buscar algo.

Tigresa caminó por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama. Era esponjosa, se notaban muchas telas cocidas al levantar la manta gruesa de color roja que servía de cobertor. La felina dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras tocaba con una mano la cama-no son como las camas de entrenamiento.

-claro que no, está es para descansar. Está rellena de telas. Es un colchón suave y cómodo- sacó del ropero una camisa blanca junto con unos pantalones negros- ten, deberías cambiarte-

Recién se dio cuenta de que aún seguía empapada por la lluvia. Tomó la ropa. Leexan salió de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta Tigresa decidió hablarle-deberías encargarte de esa herida- Leexan no se había dado cuenta de la sangre cerca de su oreja, por instinto tapó la herida con su mano-¿donde dormirás tú?-

-ahí veré-respondió intentando cerrar la puerta otra vez.

-¿y la habitación del frente?-dijo señalando la puerta de en frente.

-está cerrada, tengo un desastre ahí adentro. Pero no te preocupes, armaré una cama en el comedor. Ya basta de charla, duérmete- cerró la puerta.

Tigresa miró aquellas prendas que le había pasado. Se desvistió y dejó la ropa mojada en el suelo, cerca de la ventana. También se sacó las vendas. Al ponerse la ropa para dormir se dio cuenta de que le quedaba algo grande. Definitivamente ese gato era mas grande que un tigre de estatura promedio. Se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con la manta. Seguía escuchando la lluvia sobre el tejado. Soltó un leve suspiró. Se sentía muy cómoda en esa cama. Necesitaba descansar. Se quedó observando el techo hasta que lentamente fue cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **Lin: voy a sacar un título en arquitectura y me construiré una casa mas bonita que la de Leexan.**

 **Rayber: competitiva... ¬_¬**


	19. Las Circunstancias cambian

**Capítulo 19: Las Circunstancias cambian**

Me siento... esta sensación. No puedo explicarlo. Es como si... todos mis problemas desaparecieran. Esta liviandad es increíble. Siento que mi piel toca algo suave. Algo muy suave. La sensación es indescriptible...

Abrí los ojos suavemente. Encontrarme con aquello fue inesperado. Mis ojos observaban con admiración aquella hermosa luz. Frente mi rostro pude ver una flor. Una hermosa flor parecida a un lirio, pero aquella luz... era hermosa. Una planta sin hojas en el tallo. Con cuatro pétalos grandes echados hacia atrás con un pequeño enrosque en la punta de cada una. Brillaba, generaba un resplandor que no podía dañar la vista. Pequeñas partículas dispersaba de aquel brillo que después de un tiempo desaparecían, hasta pasar de color blanco a un dorado intenso. Si hay alguna palabra que pudiera describir la situación sería... irreal.

Es ahí cuando caigo en cuenta de que estoy recostada. Me apoyé con ambos brazos y solo levanté mi torso. Aún no podía creer lo que veía. No solo era una flor. Sino un prado lleno de ellas. Se vio sumida en flores. Lentamente se levantó para ver que había mas allá. Cuando lo hizo vio que estaba en un sendero, muy grade para ser uno. A los costados se alzaban rocas llenas de enredaderas y musgo. Era un paisaje completo. Observó el cielo. Apenas se veía rastro de las estrellas pero el cielo no era del todo negro, tenía tonalidades azules. Miró sus pies para volver a observar las flores pero al intentarlo quedó impresionada por su vestimenta. Era un hermoso traje color rojo con borde negros. Como su primer traje de entrenamiento, con el mismo diseño, pero este se cerraba al costado derecho. Tenía un pantalón negro con una cinta dorada oscura, con ambos extremos colgando, atada a la cintura. Tenía mangas entrecortadas que empezaban desde la mitad de su brazo y terminaban en la muñeca, dejando así tapando así sus hombros al aire libre, y tapados completamente sus codos y antebrazos. Estas eran de un color un poco mas claro que el de su traje, con bordes negros, y tenían tres líneas negras de tigre en la parte inferior de cada manga (es el de la imagen de portada). Era simplemente hermoso. Giró un poco para ver todo el traje, estaba fascinada.

Fue ahí cuando una suave brisa recorrió su rostro. Observó el final del camino. Algo me invitaba a continuar pero... estaba estancada. Por mas que quisiera dar un paso no podía. Y empezó a escuchar una voz que susurraba la palabra "despierta" una y otra vez. Aquel paisaje fue desapareciendo en un fondo negro y...

...Abrió los ojos. Sintió como todos sus problemas volvieron de golpe. Lo único que estaba delante de ella era una pared. Bufó molesta, no quería salir de aquel sueño.

-vamos levántate- habló una hombre detrás de ella. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Tigresa se acurrucó aún mas con la manta roja- no quiero- musitó. Simplemente quería volver a ese sueño. Cerró los ojos pero la voz del felino volvió a irrumpir el ambiente.

-tienes que levantarte, hay que llegar temprano a Jinse- luego de lo dicho escuchó el revolver de unas cosas, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-tu habitación es un desastre- musitó la felina entre las mantas.

-Tigresa si no te levantas te tiraré abajo- luego de esas palabras la felina se cubrió hasta la cabeza, como si estuviera incitándolo a cumplir su amenaza- uno...- por favor, no se atrevería-... dos...- ni crea que le haré caso ¡quiero dormir!- ...y ¡tres!-junto con ese grito la felina pensó rápido. ¡si se atreve! ¡si se atreve!. Sintió rápidamente como alguien jaló de la manta y la tiró al suelo con colchón y todo.

Al salir de ese aturdimiento se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos- ¡¿no puedes dejarme dormir tranquila?!- Ahí estaba Leexan aún tenía la manta entre sus manos y, como siempre, con la única ropa que siempre le ha visto acompañado de su típica capucha.

-me da igual, si no llegamos a Jinse antes del amanecer Jiaqian me matará. Ahora vístete- el felino señaló la ventana y soltó la manta para luego salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Tigresa dirigió su mirada a la ventana cerrada. Cerca de ella había una silla, su ropa estaba sobre esta. Se acercó y la tomó. Estaba completamente seca. Volvió a mirar la silla para ver sus vendas.

...

...

¡Sus vendas!. Rápidamente se sobresaltó pegando un respingo. Miró su torso y en efecto se veía el relieve de sus notorios senos, que no era mucho, pero aún así se notaban. Por inercia se cubrió con ambos brazos. ¿Por que lo hizo? simple, por el mero hecho de que Leexan estaba frente a ella cuando cayó al suelo y luego despreocupadamente le habló. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rojizo, sintió vergüenza. Aunque hay que admitir que exageraba, tenía la camisa puesta, el felino no pudo ver nada mas allá de su propia imaginación. ¡Pero de todos modos tenía vergüenza!, no sabía como explicar aquel sentimiento que por primera vez en su vida se presentaba. Sin darle mas rodeos tomó las vendas y se cambió el "pijama" por aquel vestido azul. Ya lista echó una mirada a la habitación. El desastre. El mueble estaba lleno de telas, y una que otra cerca del ropero. Solo se limitó a levantar el colchón y hacer la cama... en lo demás no se metería. Dobló la ropa que el felino le había prestado para dormir y la dejó a los pies de la cama.

Salió cuidadosamente de la habitación. Asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y observó hacia el comedor. El tigre blanco estaba de espaldas, tenía sobre la mesa un bolso rojo y estaba echando cosas dentro. Tigresa salió por completo y cerró la puerta de la habitación- por fin te levantaste-musitó el felino. Caminó hasta la cocina y empezó a revisar la despensa.

La felina de acercó a la mesa. Pero antes de ver el contenido Leexan lanzó unas telas encima bloqueando su vista- ¿por que no quieres que vea?-

-no tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones-dijo cerrando el bolso.

Tigresa pensó un momento- ¿es algo ilegal acaso?-El tigre caminó hasta la otra habitación y abrió la puerta para luego lanzar el bolso adentro- espera, ¿acaso no dijiste que estaba cerrada?-

Leexan cerró la puerta y caminó hasta ella. Quedaron frente a frente-no te interesa- respondió cortante.

-claro que me interesa- se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos. Leexan no le despegaba la vista, Tigresa se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero cuando él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ella decidió hablar- ¿por que me miras tanto?-

-es solo que...-dudó un poco de lo que iba a decir-... pareces un tomate-

Aún le quedaba la tonalidad roja, de hace un momento, en las mejillas. Tigresa no hizo otra cosa que sonrojarse aún mas y desviar la vista hacia un lado- no íbamos a irnos- se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada. Lo único que escuchó después fue la risa de Leexan detrás de ella.

Al salir la tigre de bengala se detuvo a observar. El cielo aún estaba oscuro junto con algunas nubes, el suelo estaba lodoso y las plantas todavía goteaban. Pero ya no había lluvia- ¿vienes?- miró hacia el frente. El tigre blanco estaba a unos metros de ella- no podemos demorarnos... y sobre los de hace un momento, solo era una observación. No te averguenzes- Demoraron aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de camino. Ayer ella se demoró una hora por no lograr ubicar la casa.

Cuando llegaron al palacio abrieron las puertas. En el patio había una especie de trono transportable, de materiales y telas finas, que se utilizan para trasladar gente de alta alcurnia. Y una particular zorrillo los esperaba ahí. Se acercó a ellos- ¿y ustedes de donde vienen?- ninguno de los dos respondió. No había excusa.

Tigresa intentó evadir el tema- ¿que hace esto aquí?-preguntó señalando la estructura.

-el consejo de maestros llegó temprano. A la bruja la traen en un trono. Pero dejando de lado eso creo que algo ocurre- los tres observaron la cima de la torre.

Jiaqian había tenido muchas reuniones estos últimos días. Algo estaba pasando definitivamente. Fue ahí cuando Tigresa recordó las palabras del felino. ¿Que pasa si no estaba equivocado?. Un conflicto oculto... eso es preocupante.

-tengo un asunto que atender- la voz del felino la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿crees que puedes quedarte sola?-

-puedo defenderme- respondió ella mientras miraba aquella torre. Los pasos de él se fueron alejando. Había tantas cosas en que pensar. Si no recibe la carta de Po mañana es muy probable que algo malo haya ocurrido, aparte de los dos desaparecidos de los cuales aún no tiene información. Al menos que lo que este conversando el consejo de maestros sea confidencial. Es extraño pensar que un par de ancianos deciden el futuro de China. Pero no hay que subestimarlos después de todo por alguna razón están en el consejo. Cualquiera creería que ellos pueden solucionarlo todo. ¿Pero por que existen aquellos pocos que creen lo contrario?. Escuchó el rechinar de las puertas abrirse.

-¡Lin no dejes que Shuan se le acerque!-gritó Leexan. Esto provocó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la felina.

-¡a la orden jefe!-dijo la zorrillo volteando a verlo.

Tigresa imitó a Lin. Él aún estaba en las puertas aunque con ambas manos listas para cerrarlas, pero al parecer estaba pensativo. Como si quisiera decir algo más antes de irse- Tigresa... no te lo había dicho pero talvez algún día podrías decirme donde aprendiste kung fu- las puertas se cerraron tras estas palabras. La tigre de bengala quedó algo sorprendida, se supone que nadie sabía sobre sus conocimientos de aquella arte marcial. Miró a Lin, en cambio ella solo alzó los hombros en señal de no saber nada.

-Yo no dije nada. Él lo supo solo. - volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre izquierda.

Tras esos pensamientos la felina simplemente se quedó viendo como los primeros rayos del sol aparecían.

* * *

Ese particular sonido de todas las mañanas lo despertaron. Po odiaba ese sonido. El gong, a veces tenía las ideas locas, como simplemente dejar el palacio y volver a vender fideos con su padre solo para nunca mas oír ese horrible ruido. Se escuchó el saludo de dos maestros. Y luego la voz de Shifu dando unas órdenes. Con dificultad el panda se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Los demás furiosos ya estaban afuera y dirigieron su mirada hacia él- ¿y Shifu?-

-nos dijo que desayunáramos y luego fuéramos al Salón de los Héroes -dijo el primate.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina. En el trayecto Mono se acercó a Po- el maestro estaba extraño. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y ni siquiera te regaño por no haber despertado a tiempo-

Po se puso pensativo- eso si que es raro. ¿Que podría tener feliz al maestro?- llegando a la cocina el panda preparó sus deliciosos fideos.

-Shifu está rarísimo-dijo Mantis. Todos lo habían notado, era extraño ver al maestro con una sonrisa- ¿vieron como sus bigotes se levantaban?, es un milagro-

Mono solo negó con la cabeza- no exageres Mantis, ¿que tiene de malo que el maestro este feliz?-

-sus bigotes. ¡Sus bigotes!-exageró el pequeño insecto señalando su rostro como si fuera el de Shifu. Todos los presentes soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

Luego de desayunar todos se dirigieron al Salón de los Héroes. Cualquiera estaría intrigado por la felicidad que detonaba el maestro Shifu. Todos sacaban sus conclusiones de camino pero Po no pensaba en nada. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Hay dos cosas que ha tenido en la cabeza durante los últimos días... aquella voz que ha desaparecido y la carta de Tigresa. Sabe que hay cosas mas importantes en el momento pero esas situaciones lo tienen intrigado.

La voz...

La carta...

Sus amigos desaparecidos...

La Pantera...

Un ejército...

La orden del emperador...

Luchar contra un dragón...

La guerra... la situación mas preocupante. ¿Como se supone que el Guerrero Dragón deba detener una guerra?. No olvida aquellos pergaminos de la Biblioteca Sagrada, todas esas técnicas que debe poner en práctica. Pero no es suficiente. No lo es. Por primera vez siente que necesita ayuda. Un guerrero a su nivel que lo acompañe a su lado... quien sea solo con tal de no poner a sus amigos en riesgo.

Solo los observa como conversaban sus dos amigos que aún estaban a su lado, reían. Y él se encargaría de no hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa. De alguna forma lo intentaría. Pero el presentimiento indica que este no será un villano común y corriente como los otros. Debe haber algo de por medio, ni siquiera sabe su objetivo. Es extraño...

Al llegar al salón su mente quedó en blanco. Sus ojos destellaron cierto brillos de admiración y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Mono y Mantis no entendían que era lo tan espectacular en ese momento. Pero Po si lo sabía... años siendo admirador del kung fu lo hacen conocer muchas historias, y la que está en frente siempre fue una de las mas grandes.

Shifu conversaba algo emocionado en la entrada con un ave. Parecido a un pavo real, con una cola llena de plumas anaranjadas curvando hasta el suelo. De ojos color carmín, vestida de una camisa sin mangas color terracota para dejar resplandecer sus alas anaranjadas y amarillentas, junto con unos pantalones negros. La guerrera mas grande después de Oogway...

Po inmediatamente se inclino al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba. Sus amigos quedaron expectantes. Si el Guerrero Dragón se inclinaba ellos también debían hacerlo. Los tres con la cabeza abajo no se percataron de aquel ser que se les acercó.

-no es necesario tantas formalidades-dijo ella con un tono de voz tan dulce que los tres levantaron la cabeza para observarla- es un honor conocerlos, Guerreros del Palacio de Jade-

Luego de levantarse Shifu se les acercó- creo que ya conocieron a nuestra invitada- Mono y Mantis negaron con la cabeza acompañados de una cara de incredulidad.

-¿no saben quien es ella?-preguntó Po dando un paso adelante. Sus amigos seguían confundidos- ¡¿en serio?! ella es una de las leyendas mas grandes de la historia del kung fu, quien venció mas de doscientos bandidos con solo un movimiento de alas. Ella que guarda secretos que ningún otro conocería en un templo misterioso y oculto. La única en la historia de China que pudo hacerle frente al Gran Maestro Oogway en una batalla. Una de las guerreras elegidas por divinidades... ¡La gran Guerrera Fénix!- exclamó el panda alzando los brazos- ¡o también conocida como la Guerrera del Fénix Celestial!...

Una pequeña risa interrumpió la supuesta conversación, ella reía por lo bajo- aveces los rumores tienden a exagerar pero gracias por la presentación-

Mono y Mantis quedaron estupefactos con aquella revelación, tanta información en tan pocos segundos era difícil de procesar- ¿Y que se le ofrece a esta visita?-preguntó Po.

-es exactamente lo que estaba hablando con su Maestro. Fui enviada por el Consejo de Maestros para ayudar con la misión entregada a ustedes-respondió ella.

-el ejército de Tong- Mono bufó molesto. Ya había salido de su estado de shock junto con Mantis.

Shifu decidió tomar el ritmo de la conversación-hay detalle que aún faltan por aclarar, pero ya tenemos una idea sobre el villano que enfrentamos-

-¿cual es el mayor contratiempo?-

-nuestros amigos- respondió Mantis- dos de ellos desaparecieron en las montañas de Xui Wun y la otro viajó quien sabe a donde... así que estamos nosotros solamente, buscamos información respectiva al asunto-

El ave ladeó la cabeza algo pensativa-¿les parece si me encargo de sus amigos desaparecidos?- todos los presentes asintieron-bien, si me disculpan tomaré algo de aire antes de partir a aquellas montañas-comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

-pero acaba de llegar, ¿no quiere comer algo?-preguntó el panda algo apenado.

-no Guerrero Dragón, estoy bien- respondió continuando su camino.

* * *

Probablemente un día atareado para muchos, menos para él. Solo tuvo que buscar el camino. La dirección dada en la puerta de su casa por un pedazo de papel mugriento en la mañana. Un bar de mala espina era la zona de reencuentro. Ojos atentos vigilándolo a cada instante. Sus movimientos fueron seguidos por cada uno de los bandidos que se encontraban bebiendo. Solo caminó hasta la barra y le mostró el papel al cantinero, que con una mueca de desprecio lo arrugó y señaló las escaleras que daban al segundo piso del lugar. Todos continuaron como si nada al verlo subir.

Simplemente se veía un pasillo oscuro con una puerta al final. Cuidaba cada uno de sus movimiento, sabía que lo vigilaban. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una habitación completamente oscura y sin ventanas. Una mesa con una linterna de papel se posicionaba en medio de la habitación. Una silla estaba en frente de él y otra en el extremo continuo. Un sujeto sentado de espalda dejando ver solo sus proclamantes cuernos. Se sentó sin hacer ruido.

La figura comenzó a hablar sin siquiera voltearse-veo que te ha costado llegar- no hubo mas que silencio en el ambiente. Siempre había tensión cada vez que se encontraban. Era mejor no importunarse en nada- no eres de muchas palabras gato, pero se que quieres ir directo al asunto- el misterioso sujeto se volteó dejando a la vista su voluptuoso cuerpo a la tenue luz de la linterna. Su pelaje era amarillento con un sombreado café alrededor de sus ojos. Vestido con una gran túnica marrón que proclamaba su relevante gordura junto con unos grandes cuernos. Sus pezuñas se levantaron sosteniendo un pergamino negro para luego ponerlo sobre la mesa.

El felino tomó cuidadosamente el pergamino y lo abrió, estaba pensativo, probablemente leyendo el contenido de este, seguido de esto lo cerró- ¿es todo?-observaba al carnero al intimidante.

-es todo. Es muy difícil sacar algo de información sobre estos sujetos, se mueven constantemente. Ademas de que tengo otros asuntos que atender-respondió desinteresadamente. Aquel gran animal se inclinó en la mesa cruzando su mirada directamente con él. Su expresión cambió drásticamente por una mas tétrica- sabes... te he proporcionado la información que necesitas durante años, y necesito solo un breve momento para que tu me proporciones la información que requiero urgentemente...- este no pudo continuar hablando, el felino se había levantado y dirigido a la salida solo para encontrarse con dos cocodrilos de piel verde oscura, los cuales le gruñían- no creo que sea buena idea irte de aquí-

-ese no era el trato- respondió el felino volteando, estaba algo molesto.

-yo soy el proveedor, yo coloco los términos- se reclinó en su silla- ahora necesito saber una cosa ¿en que trabajas?-El felino dudó mucho en responder, solo entrecerró los ojos con una expresión algo irritada. Él carnero golpeó fuertemente la mesa con ambos puños. Dos cocodrilos mas salieron desde las sombras cargando con ellos arco y flecha- ¡mas vale que no me mientas gato! no estas en una buena posición que digamos...-dijo señalando a los arqueros que habían estado bien camuflados en la habitación.

-escolta-se limitó a decir él- pero ya sabías la respuesta ¿no?-siempre había algo de amenaza en su voz, eso era algo que ni él mismo podía evitar cuando se siente intimidado.

-Si. Ese lobo te dejó algo herido- dijo el robusto sujeto señalando su oreja- ¿quien era la chica con la que estabas? que yo sepa tu no trabajas con chicas-

Se mordió el labio, no quería hablar con este sujeto pero las flechas señalándolo no le dejaban mas opción que responder- es la princesa de Jinse-

El carnero comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- interesante, pero iré directo al grano. ¿Dime por que un viejo tigre pagaría tanto dinero por proteger a su hija recién llegada?- el felino no contestó. El carnero tronó los dedos y los cocodrilos los sentaron bruscamente en donde estaba antes- escúchame con atención, yo tengo oídos en todos lados. Tal vez no tenga el poder físico de un maestro de kung fu o un soldado pero te aseguro que puedo hacer cosas imposibles. Con solo abrir mi boca y musitar unas palabras puedo hacer caer a China entera y romperla en pedazos. Así que por el bien de tus seres queridos, si es que tienes, necesito que me respondas ¿que es lo que oculta ese viejo tigre?-

Suspiró con frustración, sabía que no debía enfrentar a ese sujeto o saldría mal parado de la situación- ella es importante...-

-¿en que sentido?-

-para los tratados de alianza del emperador...- musitó con voz débil.

Bingo. Eso era lo que quería oír- ¿que papel juega ella en todo esto?- él no respondió- se que lo sabes Leexan, sabes mucha información que no deberías al igual que yo-

El tigre blanco lanzó un bajo gruñido que alertó a los cocodrilos- las ciudades de alianza prestan un servicio al Emperador y a China, pero no es gratis, para tener aquel reconocimiento y apoyo deben dar algo a cambio a su majestad-

-Las tres ciudades aliadas...-comentó el carnero-... se que una de las ciudades da ingresos, la otra da protección... ¿y dime Leexan, que le falta a alguien que ya tiene riquezas y la protección necesaria para subsistir?-

-amor-respondió de inmediato.

El carnero se levantó de inmediato- exacto... amor-dijo algo sarcástico- fue un placer hablar contigo gato- el felino salió golpeando los hombros de ambos cocodrilos quienes gruñeron por el contacto. El sujeto tomó un pergamino y escribió algo con un pincel- necesito que nuestro cliente sea informado de la colisión Imperial. Y también enviar esto a nuestro reciente participe de la organización- un cocodrilo tomó el pergamino. El carnero se acercó a la entrada- y ...mantengan vigilado a ese gato... después de tantos años me preocupa que abra la boca- comenzó a caminar perdiéndose en el pasillo mientras los cocodrilos conversaban.


	20. Pergaminos

**Capítulo 20: Pergaminos**

Tranquilidad. Total y serena tranquilidad. Apenas se oía el murmullo de la suave brisa rozando con las hojas de los árboles afuera. Un sol brillante se posa en la mitad del cielo, anunciando el poco tiempo que queda para el almuerzo. Sentir el cálido sol sobre uno es como... bueno... ahora se siente frío- ggmmmrr... me tapas el sol... ¿puedes moverte?-

-no-pronunció aquel sujeto que se interponía entre ella y el sol.

Abrió los ojos para ver al felino observándola algo confundido- ¡AAHH, Leexan! ¡casi me das un infarto!- El ambiente era el mismo de todos los días, guardias entrenando en el patio delantero. Jiaqian desaparecido. Y con una zorrillo al pie de las escaleras tomando el sol- ¿que quieres, no ves que estoy ocupada?-se recostó nuevamente en el suelo pero con sus brazos tras la nuca.

-¿has visto a Tigresa?-preguntó el tigre aún bloqueando el sol a la zorrillo.

-primero lo primero, sale del sol...-el felino se movió a un costado- ... y segundo, tu sabes donde esta-

Leexan dirigió la mirada a lo alto de la torre izquierda del palacio. Suspiro resignado- ¿que es lo que tanto hace ahí adentro?-

-yo primero preguntaría, ¿para que la quieres?- preguntó la zorrillo aún recostada en el suelo.

El tigre la miró incrédulo, aunque aún así esta no pudiera ver su expresión- ¡es mi trabajo! ¡obviamente tengo que saber donde esta!-

La zorrillo abrió los ojos- bueno. No la hostigues tanto- a lo lejos se oían golpes de los enfrentamientos de aquellos guardias.

-¿yo? ¿hostigarla?- la situación se le hacía divertida un poco, pero no cambió su expresión de molestia- no la he visto en toda la semana, es como un fantasma que solamente sale de su habitación para desayunar, almorzar y cenar- dijo enumerando con sus dedos las circunstancias.

La zorrillo solo se limitó a levantar los hombros y volver a su tranquilidad. Faltan dos semanas exactas para el Festival de Primavera que, por si no lo sabían, celebra el año nuevo chino. Los decoradores contratados han estado corriendo de aquí para allá. En la ciudad se ve bastante movimiento preparando las festividades que se realizaran ese día, así como también el vestuario y decoración. Toda la gente anda acelerada, todos menos Lin, que está despreocupadamente al pie de las escaleras sin temor a que alguien pueda pisarla.

Estaba tranquilo pero a la vez irritado, solamente un poco- ya me harte, voy a buscarla- comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio. Decidido de... ¿de hacer que exactamente?

-¿con que excusa?- la voz de Lin hizo que se detuviera- debes respetar la privacidad de la princesa-

-pero ya no soporto esto-

Ella se levantó de inmediato- ¿te quejas de que hace tonteras y ahora te quejas de que no haga nada?, no te entiendo- Leexan arqueó una ceja, en realidad ni él estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Tal vez de verdad extrañaba molestar a alguien. Tal vez...-mira lo que tienes que hacer es enfocarte en otro tema. Si ella no sale, pues no sale y ya- interrumpió Lin- deberías... pues, nose... ayudar en el festival, en la decoración o algo así-

-El festival no me interesa-

La zorrillo negó con la cabeza- ya te lo dije vas a ir al festival quieras o no- su voz sonaba firme y autoritaria- te obligaré, ¿como es posible que no quieras ir?, digo yo... es bastante divertido. ¿Antes no eras así? ¿en que momento se supone que... -el felino ha desaparecido- me ha dejado sola... ¡me deja hablando sola!, ya vera cuando lo encuentre. ¡LEEXAN! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALDITO FELINO!-

* * *

Es increíble como la vida puede cambiarte en pocos días, si es que una semana es poco para ella. Saltó de la cama y tomó uno de los tres pergaminos que yacían en velador para volver de inmediato. Hay tantas sensaciones en todo. Aquella hoja en blanco con un poco de tinta podían cambiar a una persona drásticamente. Estaba feliz, mas de lo normal. Aquellos pergaminos le alegraban todo su ser cada dos días. Abrió el pergamino.

 _¿Jinse es una ciudad bonita?, se que son de las grandes ciudades pero están al sur de China por lo cual nunca he oído ese nombre. Quisiera que volvieras, las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti. Al menos para mi. Recuerda que aún tenemos una velada pendiente. En serio quiero que me disculpes por dejarte plantada, pero haré que la siguiente sorpresa sea aún mejor, como compensación por lo ocurrido. He aprendido mucho con el maestro Shifu, el entrenamiento es algo complicado pero lo manejo. No se que mas escribir en esta carta. ¿Que tal si me cuentas de ti?, ¿te han tratado bien? por que si no lo han hecho tu solo tienes que darme nombre y descripción y aquel sujeto experimentara la verdadera barbarosidad. ¿Te gusta la ciudad? ¿ya tienes amigos?... De verdad quisiera que no estuvieras tan lejos. Pero cuando vuelvas hablaremos de todo esto. Y terminaremos la misión encomendada, y terminaremos riéndonos y cenando todos juntos como si nada hubiera pasado. Te lo prometo._

 _Con cariño Po._

No podía dejar de leer ese pergamino, una y otra vez lo repasaba. Ha estado hablando con Po en el tiempo transcurrido, y podría decir que le fascina. Desde hablar con uno de sus queridos amigos hasta recibir los pergaminos sin que Jiaqian se entere. La primera carta fue mas informativa, avisó que Grulla y Víbora están desaparecidos. Algo difícil que digerir en el momento, no pudo evitar formar un nudo en la garganta. La siguiente fue esta. Las preguntas, según ella, tuvieron algo mas de intimidad con tal de pensar que en realidad estaba hablando con Po en aquel momento. Si la respondió, pero evitó dos cosas... el ¿tienes amigos? y el tiempo de retorno... El primero no era digerible para ella, apenas conocía a Lin y Leexan pero no para decir que son sus amigos, a excepción de ellos ¡nadie mas!. Y lo que mas le dolía, ¿como les diría que no podía volver? ¿habría alguna oportunidad para volver a verse?. Decide omitir ese tema por sobre todo. Ella es muy persuasiva así que no hay problema, pero cada vez la asusta un poco mas la insistencia creciente del panda. Y la tercera es sobre la misión. Po le ha explicado que todo el Palacio de Jade es afectado, inclusive ella, por lo cual tendrá que apoyar desde lejos.

-¿hija estas ahí?-preguntó un felino desde la puerta, pero sin abrirla.

-si, estaba estudiando... cosas de... ¿refinería?-respondió nerviosa. Fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió, pero por lo menos no era tan tonta como las anteriores. Estar en su habitación casi todo el tiempo es sospechoso. Ha estado divagando todo el tiempo con los pergaminos enviados.

-solo quería avisarte que el almuerzo estará en una hora, te esperaré en el comedor- los pasos de Jiaqian fueron alejándose.

El tigre se hallaba contento. Le gustaba que su hija se dedicara al estudio. Creía que por fin ella estaba olvidando todos esos temas del kung fu y maestría. Caminaba felizmente por el pasillo cuando se topó con el tigre blanco- eh tigre -exclamó feliz dejando a Leexan algo extrañado.

-¿señor?-estaba confundido.

-¿no es un maravilloso día? Huele bien ¿no crees?- Leexan estaba con una ceja alzada.

-si... huele a... ¿duraznos?-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¡exacto! ¡duraznos! la fruta de mas dulce que se te podría ocurrir- Jiaqian siguió su camino a pasos que daba con gracia y felicidad. Y hablando solo sobre frutas o algo así.

El felino solo se quedó en estupefacto y completamente confundido-¿duraznos?- se preguntó a si mismo analizando la situación- ¡¿que le pasa a todos estos días?!-continuó su camino tratando de olvidar el extraño encuentro con el tigre, hasta que llegó al frente de la habitación de Tigresa. Escuchó unos ruidos- ¿Tigresa estas ahí?-

Los ruidos se intensificaron. Como si un sobresalto hubiera provocado todo un desastre adentro- ¿quién es?-

-soy Leexan, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- se oyó otro gran disturbio, sea lo que sea que esté haciendo la felina está claro que debe tener un desastre ahí adentro.

Abrió la puerta un poco solo para dejar ver su rostro-¿si?- El felino no sabía que contestar. No era el tema de conversación el escaso, mas bien se quedaba sin palabras ante el aspecto de la felina. Tenia el pelaje alborotado y esponjado, dando a entender que aún no se levantaba de la cama. Traía puesto una camisa sin mangas de color café junto con unos pantalones negros que servían como pijama. Se veía algo... tierna. Tigresa ya se estaba aburriendo de que él solo la observara- ¿entonces?- preguntó incitando a que el felino hablara.

-¿sabes que ya es mediodía, verdad?- la felina asintió- ¿y por que sigues en pijama?- Tigresa al principio parecía no entenderlo. Hasta que los ojos del tigre la recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Ella le imitó y se observó. El sobresalto llegó de inmediato y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Otra vez se escucharon caer cosas adentro.

-¿podrías volver mas tarde?- Tigresa estaba apoyada en la puerta. Realmente le hubiera dicho que se fuera pero... aaa, al carajo con todo- mejor no vuelvas- musitó.

-No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre- respondió Leexan del otro lado. Algo de fuerza cayó sobre la puerta a lo que la felina ejerció fuerza contra la puerta- ¿por que no me dejas entrar?-

El felino volteó la mirada. En el pasillo se oían pequeños pasos que resultaron ser de Lin- déjala. No va a salir-

-¡pero no puede quedarse encerrada toda la vida como... como un ermitaño!- exclamó algo enfadado. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hacha de doble filo pasó rozando su cabeza. Apenas logró esquivarla y la puerta se volvió a cerrar de golpe- ¡está loca!-

Lin caminó hacia la pared y de un salto tomó el hacha enterrada para bajarla al suelo- vayámonos, no hablará contigo- difícilmente cargó el arma en su hombro y comenzó a caminar- enfócate en otra cosa-

El arma de doble filo se alzó y ella sin soltar el mango también se elevó- no tengo nada mas que hacer aparte de este estúpido trabajo-

La zorrillo no se soltó del hacha. Colocó su cara pensativa pero la cambio inmediatamente por una cínica- sabes... -dijo insinuadora la zorrillo- tienes razón, dudo mucho que puedas enfocarte en otra cosa- el tigre blanco alzó una ceja con molestia- solo tienes cerebro para tu trabajo. Es todo lo que sabes hacer trabajo, trabajo, trabajo...-

El felino hizo temblar el arma y Lin se soltó- mentiras... si soy bueno en otras cosas- dijo mirando a la zorrillo enfadado- y te lo demostraré- se fue caminando hasta desaparecer al doblar en el final del pasillo.

-espíritu competitivo- dijo ella para luego salir corriendo en busca del tigre.

Tigresa tomó los tres pergaminos y los escondió en el ropero. Al mismo tiempo buscó otra ropa que ponerse. Habían tantos vestidos ahí que, para ella, eran demasiado finos y elegantes. Todos tenían pliegues. Cogió uno de color rojo parecido a su antiguo traje de entrenamiento, pero este tenía mangas largas y... pliegues. Que mas da. Decidió salir para no levantar mas sospechas. Arreglo su pelaje como pudo y se observó en el espejo. En momentos como este se necesitaba una experta en moda, y esa era Víbora. Le encantaría tenerla allí para que la ayudara a "arreglarse". El pelaje aún estaba algo erizado. Era un desastre. Y no lo decía por su habitación sino por ella misma. Se mantuvo ahí unos treinta minutos tratando de ordenar el lugar y de paso ver si encontraba algún otro vestuario que ponerse.

Sacó la almohada debajo del escritorio. Tanta emoción por las cartas hizo que las cosas saltarán por todas partes. Tomó el dicho objeto y cuando se iba a levantar su cabeza chocó contra el escritorio- aaaa...- se quejó. Dirigió su vista hacia la almohada y de paso vio una pequeña fisura en la pared. De inmediato pensó que la había roto. Sacó lo que le estorbaba y tanteó aquella delgada línea. Una pequeña brisa de aire recorría sus dedos. Con sus garras comenzó a forzar lo que parecía un cubículo secreto que estaba trancado. Cuando iba a usar todo su fuerza para sacar el pedazo de pared un sonido afuera le llamó la atención. Se levantó y abrió las cortinas para luego mirar al patio. Todos, absolutamente todos los soldados estaban amontonados en un círculo, justo al centro del patio- ¿que ocurre?- decidió bajar a averiguarlo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para salir y no levantar sospechas. Bajó todas las escaleras y se acercó.

No podía ver nada. Tocó el hombro de un soldado, este la vio e inmediatamente la dejó pasar y así siguieron hasta que pudo llegar al centro. Un tablero con fichas estaban posicionadas en una mesa. A un costado estaba sentado Shuan, estaba nervioso. Y al otro costado estaba Leexan observando el tablero, sostenía su cabeza con unas de sus manos. Movió una ficha...

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó el león levantándose de la mesa- ¡esto es imposible!- Los soldados comenzaron a murmurar cosas y entre todo esto Lin estaba recibiendo mucho dinero que guardaba en un bolso de tela.

Tigresa se le acercó- ¿Que están haciendo?-

Lin tomó unas cuantas monedas y las depósito en su bolso- matando el aburrimiento ¿no es obvio?-dijo señalándolos.

El tigre blanco se levantó y se paró sobre la mesa alzando los brazos- ¡corónenme como su rey!- exclamó dejando a Tigresa confundida.

Algunos se reían y otros se lamentaban al perder dinero en apuestas. Probablemente. La zorrillo observó a Tigresa- de veras que tu no estabas- murmuró- Damas Chinas. Simple juego y nadie a podido vencerlo. El poder se le está subiendo a la cabeza después de diecinueve partidas ganadas-

-¿dieci... nueve?- preguntó sorprendida. Volvió a observarlo. Algunos soldados estaban hablando estupideces así como otros se inclinaban ante él. ¿Hace cuanto que no jugaba Damas Chinas?, fue cuando era pequeña. Con Shifu. Y nunca perdía- ¡oye supuesto rey!- todos dirigieron la mirada hacia ella. Leexan en cambio se sobresaltó y cayó de la mesa. La felina se acercó y le ofreció una mano- ¿podría desafiarlo por el trono?- preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

El felino se levantó de inmediato- adelante- se notaba que se moría de la risa por dentro. ¿Cuando se volvió tan estúpido?

La tigre de bengala se sentó donde antes estaba Shuan mientras Leexan ordenaba las fichas. Lin comenzó a gritar- ¡hagan sus apuestas! ¡hagan sus apuestas! ¡¿quien ganará?! ¡¿el vencedor consecutivo o la princesa?!- todos comenzaron a pasar dinero de mano en mano.

-¿quieres hacerlo interesante?- preguntó Leexan sin dirigirle la vista.

-¿interesante?- preguntó ella mientras se recargaba en ambos brazos.

El felino miró para ambos lados- si. Todos apuestan, no veo por que nosotros no-

Ella nunca perdía. Y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Pero el se le veía muy convencido mientras movía las fichas a su punto de inicio- una pregunta- el tigre la observó confundido- apostemos una pregunta. Si tu ganas te responderé lo que quieras y viceversa- no sabe de donde sacó esa idea.

-entonces...- volteó el tablero dejándole las fichas blancas a ella para él quedarse con las rojas- ...las damas primero-

Y así comenzaron. Ambos se mantuvieron pensativos durante todo el juego. Los soldados solo se limitaban a mirar expectantes. La partida a durado alrededor de unos diez minutos. Nadie duraba jugando tanto con el felino. Cada movimiento se hacia cada vez mas intenso. Las dudas eran muchas al mover una ficha. La felina tenía que admitir que era bueno. El objetivo principal del juego es eliminar todas las piezas de tu oponente. Pero un buen jugador sabe como ganar rápido, ella lo sabe, él lo sabe. El objetivo es otro...

Tigresa movió una ficha. Leexan estaba cómodamente reclinado en la silla y cuando vio aquella acción se acercó rápidamente para observar el tablero. Él estaba impresionado y la felina solo reía por lo bajo. Leexan no podía hacer ningún movimiento, estaba en "jaque".

Lin estaba realmente impactada- ganó... ¡La princesa ganó!- todos los soldados comenzaron a hablar. Y algunos a recibir su dinero.

-vaya... no me lo esperaba- dijo él pasmado.

Tigresa se levantó- bien, si me disculpan tengo que almorzar- se fue caminando. Los soldados se dispersaron y comenzaron a colocar unas mesas para comer cuando vieron que la cocinera se acercaba con una gran fuente de arroz.

El tigre blanco se levantó- vamos a la cocina Lin-

Mientras su amigo caminaba la zorrillo se quedó observando el tablero. Estaba en su faceta pensativa modo detective- aquí hay algo raro-

* * *

Jiaqian dio las gracias a las últimas cocineras que salieron del comedor. Al centro había una gran mesa larga con toda diversidad de platillos de comida. Con dos sillas. Una a cada extremo de la mesa. Tigresa entró en la sala y quedó impresionada con todo- que bueno que llegas. Toma asiento- dijo él moviendo la silla. Ella se sentó y Jiaqian en el otro extremo.

-¿que es todo esto?-preguntó confundida.

-eres una princesa. Debes comer como tal, con lo mas refinado y elegante- respondió mientras tomaba un platillo.

Tigresa miró a ambos lados- donde está Lin... o Leexan- por alguna razón su voz era algo dudosa cuando hablaba de ellos dos- comían junto a mi-

-ellos deben estar en la cocina, tu no puedes estar en esa zona- comió un dumpling de una fuente- pero ahí solamente está la gente de poca clase-

La felina se molestó por lo último. Aún así no quería estar enojada con él, así que decidió tomar algunos platillos. No iba a comerse todo. Se centro en un plato con tofu. Tomó un pedazo con los palillos y cuando se lo echó a la boca le vino una sensación agria. Cuando estaban en el Palacio de Jade comían esto. Todo antes de que Po llegara con sus deliciosos fideos que le gustaría probar otra vez. Bajo los palillos algo deprimida. Observó a Jiaqian pero él estaba en la misma situación- hija- cuando él musito aquellas palabras le dió un escalofrío. Su voz era demasiado suave... demasiado...

-no me digas- Jiaqian la observó. La felina sabía a donde se dirigía todo. Una situación importante- no me digas nada. No quiero saber nada que me influya en mi cambio de vida. Sea lo que sea que vayas a decir... por favor cállate- sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y brillantes.

-es importante...-fue todo lo que él dijo con aire deprimido.

-¿importante? estoy cien por ciento segura que lo que saldrá de tu boca no me va agradar- agachó la cabeza y dejó los palillos- ha sido así desde que llegué al palacio. ¡Siempre me ocultas cosas!-elevó su tono de voz. No quería enojarse con él. Pero su presentimiento le decía que lo que estaba a punto de hablar el viejo tigre... no quería escucharlo. Se levantó y salió de la sala ignorando los llamados de su padre.

No sabe cuanto tiempo a estado golpeando el mismo árbol. Solo comenzó a correr hacia el bosque y llegó a la zona de entrenamiento del primer día. Los árboles aún estaban machucados por los golpes de hace unas semanas. Tomó un árbol nuevo y comenzó a golpearlo. Tenía ira. Volvió al mismo sentimiento que los primeros días. Ella está confrontada con esa tal Akame que yace en su interior. Ha intentado eliminarla sin resultado alguno. La princesa es pasiva. Pero toda esa ira y frustración es suya. Sus sentimientos cambian de un momento a otro, hasta a llegado a pensar que puede ser bipolar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor en su palma derecha. La alejó rápidamente del árbol para ver que su costado se había convertido en un astilladero. Sacó el pedazo de madera que estaba ensartado en su mano con mucho cuidado. Aún así sangró un poco. Presionó ambos puños sin importar el dolor. Pero esta vez no golpeó al árbol. Paso sus brazos por ambos costados del tronco. Lo abrazó. ¿Que culpa podían tener estos hermosos árboles?. Lanzó un largo suspiro. Observó bruscamente hacia atrás. Pudo haber jurado que escuchó unas ramas romperse.

Miró el cielo para ver que el sol ya se estaba ocultando tras las montañas. No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al palacio. Quería desahogar sus sentimientos con alguien. Si alguno de sus amigos estuviera aquí... Todo tuvo un punto de inicio. Con un cambio que no supo si era para bien o para mal. Pero sabe que es un cambio. Y ahora le esta jugando una mala pasada. Antes era ruda e insensible. Lo reconoce. Le falta un guía para encontrar un carácter y no ser Akame o la Tigresa que Shifu crió. ¿Como es posible no tener nada y formar identidad? ¡Es completamente contradictorio!

Atravesó las puertas. Lin seguía concentrada en la mesa con el tablero de Damas Chinas. Movía las fichas lentamente. Mientras caminaba pudo divisar que la mayoría de los soldados ya se habían retirado. Quedaban unos diez, entre ellos Shuan. Y los centinelas. Al principio de las pequeñas escaleras que conectan el palacio y el patio se encontraba Jiaqian. Tigresa solo pasó por su costado pero no pudo avanzar por la presión en su brazo.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar jovencita- habló de forma autoritaria. La miraba directo a los ojos- tengo que dejarte cosas bien claras a partir de este momento. La felina solo frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre para continuar subiendo las escaleras- ¡Akame de Amoy ven aquí en este instante!- Tigresa frenó de golpe. La discusión que estaba por armarse no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

Ella volteó. Estaba molesta- ¿podrías dejarme tranquila?-

-las cosas desde ahora no van a ser tranquilidad-dijo él acercándose unos cuantos escalones pero se detuvo.

-¡yo no pedí ser una princesa! ¡tampoco quiero que cambies mi vida!- se cruzó de brazos- ¡¿si tanto querías que fuera una por que no me criaste desde pequeña?! ¡¿donde estuviste por tanto tiempo?!... ¡yo hice mi vida como una maestra de kung fu y no tienes ningún derecho para cambiar eso!-

Jiaqian caminó los últimos escalones y la tomó de ambos antebrazos- ¡tengo todo el derecho por ser tu padre! ¡quieras o no vas a cambiar! ¡y voy a empezar por aquel tono de voz en que me contestas!- alzó la mano.

La tigre de bengala solo observó como aquella mano se alzaba y amenazaba con bajar violentamente. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. El brazo del tigre fue sujetado. Lin llegó corriendo- ¡Jiaqian basta!- exclamó ella.

El viejo tigre se removió bruscamente del agarre de Leexan- ustedes no se metan en este asunto-

La zorrillo se puso delante de la felina- escucha Jiaqian, cualquier problema que ustedes tengan como familia soluciónenlo en otro sitió y de otra forma-

Jiaqian comenzó a acercarse a su hija pero el tigre blanco se puso en frente de ambas- ¡apártate, yo soy su padre y yo decido como corregirla!-

-con todo respeto señor esta no es la manera. Y menos en público-al escuchar las palabras el tigre de bengala observó a su alrededor. Los soldados y los centinelas de las torres de vigilancia lo miraban con preocupación en sus rostros.

Él bufó molesto y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la torre- ¡Akame ven aquí!-gritó enfadado.

Lin la observó preocupada. Tigresa tenía los pensamientos idos. Comenzó a seguir a su padre. Y detrás de ella venía el felino. Pero...

Ocurrió tan rápido. El felino paró de golpe y volteó. Tigresa apenas logró divisar como sus orejas se movían captando un sonido en menos de un segundo. Tres flechas. Dos de ellas a su costado. La otra directo a su cabeza. La última era la muerte segura. Volteó de golpe. Leexan había atrapado una a solo centímetros de su cabeza. La otra cayó cerca de sus pies y la última casi le da a Lin, la cual la esquivó de un salto. Cinco de los guardias que quedaban en el lugar tomaron sus armas, y con lanzas formaron una pared de defensa. Jiaqian intentó abrir las puertas del palacio pero era inútil, estaban trancadas. Los otros cinco guardias tomaron armas y se pusieron en fila horizontal dispuestos a atacar. Los centinelas no estaban. Todo fue silencio por unos minutos. Leexan bajó la mano y se la llevó a la espalda. Justo entre la capucha donde la flecha desapareció. Observaba la puerta principal. Parecía escuchar algo.

De repente los centinelas que se creían desaparecidos cayeron heridos desde las torres de vigilancia y dos lobos saltaron quedando en el patio. Vestían simplemente de vendas color café en todo el cuerpo junto con correas atravesadas de forma diagonal en pecho y espalda las cuales estaban cargadas de navajas. Sus rostros no eran visibles. Los guardias atacaron. Tres flechas mas salieron disparadas desde la parte superior de la entrada. El felino movió el costado izquierdo de la capucha hacia adelante para que las flechas la atravesarán y perdieran velocidad. De inmediato con la otra mano inclinándola hacia arriba tomó las tres flechas. Hecho esto comenzó a correr hasta la entrada. Una lluvia de flechas comenzó a descender, todas dirigidas hacia la princesa. Los guardias con lanzas tomaron rápidamente escudos cubriendo a Tigresa y Jiaqian. Uno de los lobos dio una voltereta invertida y al caer lanzó tres navajas que impactaron con los pies de tres guardias. El otro saltó sobre uno y llegó con su compañero para alzarlo y tomar dagas de su espalda para lanzarlas a los guardias restantes. Ambos saltaron para dar un patada lateral que Leexan al llegar alcanzó a cubrir con ambos brazos. No lo dejaban avanzar.

Shuan que estaba en la formación con lanzas habló- ¡tenemos que eliminar al arquero!- colocaron los escudos al frente e inclinados haciendo una barrera. Dos de los guardias comenzaron a forzar la puerta. Shuan se alzó y lanzó su arma directo a la entrada. Pero la lanza nunca llegó a su objetivo ya que uno de los lobos la tomó en el aire. Quedaron impresionados. Tigresa quería meterse a la pelea pero sabía que no podía. Mientras ella estaba en un dilema moral Leexan esquivaba las dagas que le aventaban. Un lobo tomó dos navajas, una en ambas manos, y comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. El primer puño fue al costado, el felino lo esquivó fácilmente. En uno de los golpes tomo su brazo y con la otra mano dobló su mano haciéndola torcer y soltar una de las navajas. Leexan con su pie izquierdo alejó el arma. El enemigo siguió intentando dar con el arma restante directo a la cabeza. Sus orejas se movieron y ladeó la cabeza. El otro lobo. Un puño por la espalda que esquivó el felino y terminó impactando en su compañero. Mientras caía al suelo lanzó una patada y la navaja salió volando. Evitó la caída dando una pequeña voltereta hacia atrás mientras los lobos chocaban entre si. Cuando vio la oportunidad corrió hacia la entrada. Muchas flechas fueron dirigidas a él. Corriendo a cuatro patas llegó a la entrada y subió trepando por una de las torres. Un lobo con una ballesta estaba ahí. Vestía de una capucha marrón que no dejaba ver nada de él. Dirigió el arma hacia Leexan. Pero él ya estaba al frente suyo para abalanzarse y cayeron de la torre.

Shuan salió con una lanza y escudo. Los demás solo podían ver la pelea sin interferir. El león con un ágil salto cayó entre los dos lobos. Usó el escudo en su espalda para frenar las navajas que le había lanzado uno de ellos y con la lanza al frente intentó atacar al otro. El lobo saltó y se impulsó por sobre la lanza golpeando a Shuan en el rostro haciendo que soltara las armas.

Leexan alejó la ballesta. El lobo arquero lanzó un golpe que conectó con el estómago del felino y seguido de esto una patada lateral junto con dos golpes certeros hacia el rostro. El tigre blanco cayó. Un lobo tomó la lanza, comenzó a correr. El otro con sus manos lo impulsó hacia arriba desplegando la lanza. Antes de que el lobo ensartara el arma en el pecho del león. El tigre blanco lanzó la flecha, que había atrapado hace unos momentos, con la mano derecha que impactó en el brazo. El lobo soltó el arma y esta se ensartó al lado del soldado. Los ataques se dirigieron hacia el tigre. Navajas lanzadas que impactaron con el antebrazo del tigre. El otro lobo sacó brutalmente la flecha de su brazo y corrió hasta él conectando un golpe en el abdomen. El último corrió y con una patada voladora justo en el mentón del felino lo hizo retroceder unos metros. Los demás solo observaban. Tigresa sabía que tenía que ayudarlo pero si lo hacia... ¡estúpido Jiaqian!. Lin se encontraba a su lado. Vio como el felino se levantó del suelo. Los lobos tomaron posición de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Leexan alzó su brazo. Observó las navajas y las sacó como si nada. No habían penetrado el guante. las dejó caer y se colocó en cuatro patas- mi turno- dijo molesto. Los lobos corrieron y él también. Impactaron en el centro del patio. Los dos lobos lanzaron el mismo golpe. El tigre con ambos brazos ladeo la dirección de los golpes haciéndolos caer hacia los costados. El tercero intentó golpear al felino pero este rápidamente tomó del brazo para pasar por su costado y hacerlos pasar de largo. Uno de los lobos saltó y el otro atacó con navajas por tierra. Evitó al de la tierra. Pero el otro al caer detrás intentó conectar un golpe que Leexan volvió a ladear. El lobo con un ágil movimiento lanzó la navaja y al mismo tiempo un golpe. El tigre inclinando su mano tomó del brazo y con el otro la navaja para luego, seguido de esto, dirigir un codazo justo en la nariz del enemigo. Mientras el lobo caía inconsciente de un solo golpe el otro lo atacó por el costado contrario con un leve salto. El felino con la navaja que tenía cortó cerca del brazo, en la distracción tomó de la boca de este y con la otra mano le dio un golpe firme pero no fuerte en el cuello, haciéndolo desmayarse. Leexan apretó los puños. El último lobo venía por su espalda. Corriendo muy rápido con una daga en una de sus manos. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca Leexan volteó de golpe e impactó su puño en el rostro del lobo, el cual cayó a unos metros por la fuerza del golpe. Respiró agitado y escupió algo de sangre, la ballesta estaba a su lado. El felino se percató de esto pero solo logró colocar su antebrazo para evitar la flecha que el lobo disparó desde el suelo. El enemigo escondió una de sus manos en su espalda y sacó algo que lanzó al suelo. Todo se envolvió con humo y el lobo arquero desapareció.

Los guardia que estaban defendiendo al ver que ya no había peligro fueron a auxiliar a sus compañeros heridos. Shuan se levantó algo atontado. En cambio Leexan no se movió. Levantó su brazo y sacó la flecha ensartada en el guante. Lin se acercó para ver a los lobos. Lograron desatorar las puertas y entraron para traer camillas. Jiaqian comenzó a ayudar a algunos guardias. Tigresa seguía en su lugar, ¿por que no hizo nada?, se acercó hacia donde estaba Lin.

-¿que hacemos con ellos?-preguntó Shuan dirigiéndose a Jiaqian.

-enviarlos a la prisión de Chorh-Gom- dijo el viejo tigre mientras dejaba una camilla en el suelo.

-no- todos observaron al tigre blanco- primero a la prisión estatal, hay que hacerlos hablar- dijo observando a uno de los lobos.

Mas tarde llegaron médicos para atender a los heridos y a los centinelas. Jiaqian se encerró en su oficina mientras hablaba con la zorrillo y unos cuantos soldados. Tigresa se encerró en su habitación. La noche había llegado pero por lo ocurrido hoy no podía conciliar el sueño. Alguien tocó la puerta. Lo menos que quería ahora era hablar con Jiaqian. Tenía un montón de sentimientos contradictorios y uno nuevo. Uno que jamás pensó que tendría. Miedo- ¿quien es?-

-Leexan-respondió del otro lado de la puerta- solo quería saber si estás bien- Tigresa se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla pensó un momento.

-estoy bien- musitó algo nerviosa- si solo venías a eso pues ya puedes retirarte-

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado- ¿podrías dejarme entrar?, necesito verificar que estás bien-

El desastre era gigante en la habitación, definitivamente debería preocuparse mas de ella que los pergaminos de Po. Pero que importa que Leexan sepa sobre esa situación, ni siquiera él le hace caso a Jiaqian como para ir y decirle que ella esta recibiendo cartas. Aún así no lo conoce del todo. No sabe de lo que es capaz. Menos con lo que ocurrió en la tarde- ¿recuerdas la segunda regla que te mencioné el primer día que llegaste?- todo se volvió silencio luego de esa pregunta. Solo podía oír su respiración al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Realmente no se acordaba?. Ella tampoco se acordaba demasiado pero...

-no puedo entrar a tu habitación- si se acuerda. Bueno, son solo dos semanas. Cualquiera lo recordaría- La primera es respetar tu espacio personal, no puedo invadir tu metro cuadrado. Y la tercera es no fastidiarte y hacer mi trabajo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente-

-¿solo por que es tu trabajo? ¿ese es el motivo en que me tengas muy presente?- preguntó ella como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Junto con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

-si- claro. Para él todo es trabajo. Tú eres su trabajo, se dijo así misma. Sintió un poco de presión en la madera junto con otro sonido que no pudo identificar- por eso y otras razones- ¿que?. Estaba realmente confundida.

-¿que clase de razones?- preguntó débilmente. Ese no era el tono de voz que quería proyectar pero no pudo evitarlo.

-no son las que tu piensas- volvió a escuchar otro ruido- eres importante Tigresa. No solo como una princesa. Tienes potencial y lo sabes. Eres una maestra de kung fu proveniente de tierras lejanas. Eso es algo nuevo que ver - La tigre de bengala frunció el ceño. Estaba por abrir la puerta y golpearlo en la nariz. ¡Ella no es un producto de exhibición!. Se alejó de la puerta y tomó el mango de esta, decidida a golpearlo- la identidad de uno de pronto se vuelve tu peor enemiga. Es ahí cuando decides romper las reglas con solo ser... tu mismo-

Aflojó el agarre de la manilla- ¿de que estás hablando?-

-se que lo entiendes. Puedes sentir toda la adrenalina al hacer algo que como estatus no te corresponde-

Las cartas, ¡¿acaso tiene conocimiento de las cartas que ella recibe?!. Exasperada abrió la puerta de golpe. Se hizo a un lado sin soltar la manilla. Leexan a caído boca arriba. Probablemente estaba apoyado en la puerta- no entiendo nada de lo que dices-

Él se cruzó de brazos estando aún en el suelo- creí que lo entendías-

-si te explicaras mejor trataría de procesarlo- Estaba muy concentrada en las confusas palabras del felino.

-¿tienes identidad Tigresa?- preguntó mientras se levantaba.

La felina soltó la manilla y se colocó delante de él- si, claro que la tengo. Soy Tigresa-

-¿Tigresa? que curioso porque no me parece la descripción mas correcta- estaba apunto de interrumpirle pero él continuó hablando- ¿es Tigresa la maestra de kung fu? ¿la que lleva un orden total de las cosas? ¿la que es completamente disciplinada y que entrena todas las mañanas y ademas no se pasa encerrada en su cuarto haciendo quien sabe que? ¿la que hubiera peleado sin importar que su padre la estuviera observando?-

Ya sabe a que se refería. Lo sabe perfectamente- no es tu asunto-

-yo veo a Akame de Amoy, la misma que dijiste que estaba muerta- mantuvo una ceja alzada al final de la oración.

Tigresa volteó para observar su habitación. Él... tenía... razón. Toda la razón. ¿Que ocurrió con ese juramento?. No ha ido a entrenar en semanas. Se ha vestido como una princesa y a actuado como una. Akame de Amoy no esta muerta porque es parte de ella. Jamas se podrá deshacer de ella. Se abrazó a si misma. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Que le esta ocurriendo? Volteó para observarle. Se veía tan confiado de si mismo- ¿tu tienes identidad Leexan?-

El tigre blanco lo pensó un momento-tal vez si, tal vez no. Somos tigres... nos aferramos a lo que creemos ser. No tenemos nombre ni edad. No hay identidad de nacimiento. Pero si pudiera darte una respuesta acertada sería... si. Pero no querrías conocerla- sus últimas palabras tuvieron un tono macabro a los oídos de Tigresa. O eso creía.

-¿Me ayudas a ordenar?- soltó la pregunta sin pensar en nada.

-lo siento pero no puedo invadir tus parámetros- su tono de voz era burlesco. La felina lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a entrar- AAAHHH... ¡tranquila, ya estoy dentro!-

Tigresa cerró la puerta- ¿que ocurrió con los lobos?-preguntó tratando de evadir lo que hace poco hablaron. Estaba algo perdida en esa situación.

El felino tomó una manta del suelo- pues nada, no decidieron hablar y el tercero huyó- observó toda la habitación- ¿por que este lugar está tan desordenado?-

-no preguntes, ¿y Jiaqian?-preguntó nerviosa.

-no te preocupes por él. Esta muy ocupado doblegando la seguridad- La felina tomó una almohada y se sentó al borde de la cama. La abrazó con mucha fuerza. El tigre blanco la observaba desde atrás- ya hablé con él. Y le dejé muy en claro mi punto de vista...-él caminó hacia ella y tomó asiento a su lado-... si te hace daño renuncio- Tigresa lo observó. Aveces parecía muy persuasivo- ... y no creo que Jiaqian me quiera lejos después de lo ocurrido esta tarde-

-solo esquivaste- aflojó el agarre de su almohada- y luego los derrotaste de un solo golpe... ¿como hiciste eso?-

-tu lo sabes...-el felino se observó las manos-... tenemos una fuerza descomunal ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- se que puedes entender eso-

La tigre de bengala desvió la mirada. Se sentía bien a su lado. Sabía que la protegería. Pero solo soy su trabajo, se dijo así misma. Ambos observaban el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo- si entiendo-respondió finalmente Tigresa. Desvió la mirada hacia los guantes- ¿como es que no te hiciste daño?-

-Lin. Todo esto...-señaló los guantes-... es gracias a ella- La felina no aguantaba las ganas. Quería decirle lo bien que peleó esta tarde. Quería decirle que estuvo increíble. Que nunca había visto algo así... pero su orgullo no se lo permitía- tenemos que ordenar esto-dijo él levantándose de la cama. Tigresa sonrió por lo bajo. Había algo en Leexan que le agradaba. Aunque no sabe que es, pero le agrada- ¿que es esto?-

Tigresa fue sacada de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a él, tenía un pergamino con dibujos de guerreros y sus nombres abajo de estos- son veteranos de la época oscura. Tengo una misión de mi palacio- Tigresa se impresionó por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿has estado recibiendo cartas?-preguntó él.

-no... bueno si, pero son por este problema que tenemos- que ni se le ocurra volver a abrir la boca. No tiene que averiguar que las cartas son de Po- tengo que buscar información sobre los veteranos que pelearon al lado de Oogway, ¿no se si sabes de lo que hablo?-

-tal vez...- dijo dudoso. Comenzó a desenvolver el pergamino y a buscar algo. Frenó y señaló son su dedo la figura de un alce- el es uno de esos veteranos-

Tigresa quedó impresionada. Tantos veteranos que ha estado analizando y va este para encontrar uno mas rápido que ella. Decidió dejar los celos de lado y centrarse en aquello- ¿lo conoces?-

-si, vive en la ciudad de Kajo ¿porque quieres saberlo?-

-Leexan necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo la felina algo alterada. El felino la observó- Necesito la versión de este maestro sobre la última guerra. A mi no me dejarán salir. ¿Podrías ir tu?-

-¡¿que?! ¿me pides que vaya a Kajo para hablar con él? no puedo dejarte sola y menos después del intento de asesinato-dijo exasperado.

La tigre de bengala tomó el pergamino-por favor. Este es un tema de vida o muerte. Se que tu puedes ir. Eres muy persuasivo con Jiaqian-

-Tigresa...-suspiró algo agitado-... no puedo llegar e inventarle una excusa. ¿Con quien se supone que te voy a dejar?-

-pon a Shuan de reemplazo-Leexan miró hacia los lados y se llevó las manos a la cabeza- de verdad necesito la narración de ese veterano-

El silencio se tornó en la habitación. El tigre parecía estar en una crisis. Y Tigresa solo esperaba su respuesta- esta bien- masculló algo molesto- pero no quiero que Shuan se te acerque tanto ¿si?-

Tigresa solo soltó una sonrisa. Era bastante sobreprotector-si-respondió. Ella estaba feliz, podría ayudar a sus amigos.

-¿Jiaqian no está enterado de esto?-Tigresa negó con la cabeza- bien... me demoraré alrededor de cuatro días de viaje si tomo los túneles de topos. Solo espero que nada ocurra-

-no ocurrirá nada- Hay algo en él... que la hace sentir confortable, algo que ha compartido con muy poca gente, incluso podría decirse que ese "algo"... le gusta...


End file.
